The Devils Playground
by Delta501
Summary: It's a story based on Alpha and Bravo how they start to be friends learn their hardships and falls they had in the past. How Alpha starts to fall for Fiona, some parts will have different new mission ill make up for this story,and not going to spoil it for others, (suck at summary) Please read and hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing its all Visceral Games, and EA. So please read and enjoy. :D**

Chapter 1

Recruiting

"Salem get over here. Is this the guy you found?" Salem walking up to Rios said "Yeah that's the guy I picked. It will be good for the T.W.O." Rios raising an eye brow rubbing his chin of Salems choice "I don't know Salem, I just got his pick and where is his…" Salem cuts him off "Oh come on! You picked the last four rookies before why can I just pick one for once. This guy will help out a lot trust me. Besides you picked the other guy already, so let me get this guy."

Rios looking at his partner giving up to protests he sighs "Fine, fine, this guy will be the new Bravo, and my new recruit will be Alpha alright." Salem laughs at his partner "Finally! Alright, agreed. So let me see your guys' record and I'll show you mine" Rios putting the record file down the table in front of Salem.

_"Alpha" Name: Alex 'Gray' Maxwell. Race: Caucasian. Height 6'0 feet. Born on November 15, 1986 in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. His mother died at the age of seven, father left him after two months of his wives death. The father's grandpa adopted the child and raised him as his own. At the age of seventeen the kid signs up in the U.S. Army. He did four years of service in the 75th Rangers. Three years of Special Forces with the '__Green Berets' also two years of S.A.S British Special Forces. He is a veteran of war, with multiple Special Forces training, born as a leader, __bring military precision and ruthless efficiency to a paramilitary environment._

Rios looking up to Salem "Well this is my guy let me see yours, cough it up." Salem putting a grin on his face he hands him his record file to Rios his hand.

_"Bravo" Name: John Redfield. Race: Caucasian/Hispanic. Height 5'8 feet. Born on May 22, 1987 in Los Angeles C.A. His mother disappeared at the age of five, at the age of eight his father was found dead in the kitchen floor stabbed to death, the criminal was never found. At the age at twelve he joined in a gang. In age of seventeen he got arrested for guns smuggling, adding with his record of: armed robbery, multiple assaults, illegal hand gun possessions, attempted murder. Instead of prison sentence, he chose joining the U.S. Military. Joining with the Army, did four years of service with the 75th Rangers, three years of Special Forces '__Green Berets' until he dropped off the military with a dishonorable discharge, spent his two years as a mercenary. His a combat veteran in Special Forces training and making his mercenary work more deadly, showing __quick reactions, instincts, and raw talent to keep him alive in battle._

Rios finishing reading, he puts down the paper down at the table rubbing his eyes and sighs "Salem. Please tell me you didn't pick this guy, just because he resembles almost similar to **YOU**."

Salem grabbing his stomach from laughter controlling himself a bit "Would you like the pain in the ass truth version or the little white lie to ease your headache."

"Salem!"

"Yes brother."

Rios looking straight at his partner knowing his just being a pain in the ass gives up and sighs "Fine Salem will get him. I swear T.W.O It's going to start to turn into a mad house."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing Salem. So do you know where this guy is located right now?"

"He is in El Salvador. Probably getting this guy called 'La Sombra, The Shadow', a low life that does drug deals and human trafficking."

"Why is he after him?"

"Maybe because he is on the wanted list or it's a hitman job."

"Well whatever go to El Salvador, track him down and bring him here in T.W.O base, got it."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to the U.K. he still station there."

Salem and Rios walking off the meeting room together Salem yells out "Alright recruit hunting! Whooooo! Yeeaahh!"

Rios shaking his head "Just don't mess things up alright."

"When have I ever done things to mess shit up?" Rios looking at serious at him lifting his right hand to his chin "You did cause that explosion in Panama that got us in deep shit in 92 that's why we were sent to Somalia in 93, also hitting on the head of the mob gangs daughter, and when you panic in the elevator that you almost shit your pants, and don't get me started on Miami…"

Salem scratching the back of his head "Alright, alright you made your point. Geez won't let go of 92 huh."

Rios putting his right hand to Salems shoulder and said "Hell no! So let's go get the new rookies."

"Hey if I come back first, will you let me go out with your sister now."

"SALEM!"

"What, just a friendly bet haha"

-x-

July 12, 2013. Location United Kingdom

_"An emergency news in the city of Mexico, in the town called 'La Puerta' has had another massive war out shooting with the Mexican police against the drug cartels known as 'La Guadaña' spanish for 'The Scythe'. Leaving countless innocent dead in the street, by this gang leader named 'Esteban Bautista' his countless crimes committed as, murder, drug trafficking, human kidnapping…" _

Turning of the TV Alex says "Fucking gangs, fucking government, fucking laws. Wish there was something to stop this sort of stuff from happening."

"So you wish you could of do something about it?"

Startled Alex turns around to see a guy in gear armor with a logo attached to his chest saying T.W.O "My name is Tyson Rios, but you can just call me Rios for now" Alex still alerted he stands firm and says "My name is…" cut off by Rios "I know who you are kid, and what you do."

"Well sir if you know who I am and what my job is. I could also know that you know my record also. But the question is now sir is. Why are you here?"

"Ha, like you already im pretty sure my partner would like you to although he would talk shit but either way im here to talk to you about a job offer."

Alex still confused says "And what is this job offer you are offering me?"

"Well, let's say what you heard in news right now we take care of the bad guys around the world."

"So you're a mercenary?"

"In a way yes. But we are a group called T.W.O."

"T.W.O what?"

"It stands for Tactical Worldwide Operations T.W.O for short. We don't only kill the bad guys kid we also protect and safe as much of world conflict around us. And if what I heard what you said about the news I would like to offer you this chance to something for good."

Alex thinking about it hard in his mind coming down with a conclusion looks at Rios "So where do I sign up sir." Rios extends his hand out to him for Alex grabs it shaking their hands for agreements Rios says "Will leave today kid pack your stuff and for now you will be called as 'Alpha' not as your name understood, and you will be assign to a partner when we get back to T.W.O base known as 'Bravo' understand."

Alex already forgetting his sure name and puts his mind known as Alpha says "Yes sir."

For Rios sees Alpha walks away from him going for his stuff he thinks to himself "Hope Salem don't fucked up his assignment now maybe I'll get to beat him first after all" Rios puts a grin on his face "Poor looser"

-x-

July 12, 2013 Location El Salvador

"Damn wish that fucker didn't have to run like that damn! If you know you're about to get killed, why bother running geez. If only my SAW didn't jammed I would have killed him so fast and easy. But noooo, I had to chase him around the fucking town to put a bullet in his leg and strangle him to death."

"You know you could of sniped him easy you know" the voice behind him John standing still not startled from the new voice he asks "And who might you be?"

"Im Elliot Salem, just call me Salem don't like my first name much"

"Alright Salem? Give me one good reason not to turn around and kill you where you stand because I'm definitely not in a good mood, and killing another person would ease my rage."

"Ooohhh scary one you are huh, haha, starting to like you already kid. Look I'm not here to kill you and don't even bother with the threats it don't work on me I got a job offer for you."

John turns putting his hand off from his back releasing his pistol and stares Salem face to face "So what's this job offer?"

"Same thing you do killing drug dealers, gangs, cartels, you name it all the worthless pieces of shit we kill them."

"What about the payment?"

"haha yeah starting to like you already, its good kid better pay and better supply of weaponry. Ever heard of T.W.O?"

John looking at him confused says "Bro that's a number and yes I heard about it we learn that in school. Pendejo."

"Not the number smartass! T.W.O (Tactical Worldwide Operations) Shit can't believe it, so what you say want to join."

John rubbing his chin with his hand thinking and says to Salem "You have all the weaponry in your armory."

"Yes."

"I can get whatever weapon of my choice."

"Yes."

"Anything."

"Yes."

"I can get as much ammo and not pay you guys back worth a shit."

"Yes."

"…so anything then."

Salem pulls out his pistol from his side and clucks it back pointing it straight at him and says "Look kid I just said yes and if you really want to tempt me right now I could just easily just squeeze the trigger and walk away."

"Sooooo, when do we leave?" Salems puts his gun away and says "Right now wasted too much time don't bother packing up to much just grab what you can and get the fuck out of here wasted too much time. Also you will be known as 'Bravo' got that. Your first name don't exists got it."

"Already forgotten"

"Good. Now let's go, I got a bet to win."

-x-

Back at T.W.O base Rios is walking down the hallway and spotted Salem with his recruit beside him, and he sees Salem stupid grin he haves in his face for Rios slaps his face grumbling "This gots to be a Joke how in the hell did he get back here so fast."

Salems walks towards Rios with his recruit beside him and says "Well partner I would like her to pick her up at 8 pm if that's alright with you. Take her out to the movies, dinner, and…"

"Fuck you Salem!"

Salem laughing from his partners' outburst Rios says to Alpha "This is Bravo he will be your new teammate and partner from now on."

Bravo looks at his new partner and says "I imagine you a bit more of a bad ass sort of character."

"I imagine you to be taller."

Both staring at each other until Bravo broke the silence laughing and extended his hand to him and says "Hahaha I already see you're going to be a pain in the ass." Alpha extends his hand for both of them shaking their hands he says "Like wise partner."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say i own nothing of Army of two devils cartel **Visceral Games**, and **EA **own the game.

Wow i got 12 views of this story so far and i though it would not turn out well. But their was viewers so i thank you for reading my story. in this chapter i made some changes from the game, hope you guys would notice and see how you like it.

Also would like to thank **Rothalion** for the review and message. I will try to make this story better and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please Review good or bad dont care anything to see what to improve so please enjoy. :D this chapter.

Chapter 2

Test

"Well now that you guys met, you have until today to pick out your gear and to choose your Primary weapon, secondary, and you need a side arm got it." Salem finish talking to Alpha and Bravo for Bravo speaks "What if I got my side arm with me already?" Salem shakes his head "if you got your own weapons then just get the guns you don't have smartass!"

Rios chuckling looking both at the new rookies and says "Good now go and unpack your stuff and go to the armory." Both of them nodding their heads to Rios, Alpha speak up "What is the test going to be sir?"

"Look Rios his already asking us questions. Whatever we throw at you kid!"

"Salem is right you guys got to be ready whatever we throw at you. It will give you guys a bit to know each other of who is your partner that you will be fighting, and protecting with, in the battlefield. After the test you guys can talk more afterwards, here are both of your guys record file and head to your room, unpack then go to the armory were you will meet Huston that will give you, your practice mask, gear and weaponry." Rios handing them each one their own file records, Salem walks away for Rios follow behind him leaving Alpha and Bravo alone.

Once both of them found the armory finding a guy with a mask on said "So I believe your Alpha and Bravo correct. Rios told me you guys will be coming." Both Alpha and Bravo nodding their heads "Alright, well pick your weapon." Huston opening the door the door for both of them can see inside.

Both their eyes widened from the view of heavy weaponry in stock in here, Bravo spacing out from the sight lost in his own world of 'la la land' "Bravo, your drooling men." Bravo snapping out from his day dream to reality "Huh, what?" Huston laughing from the sight of Bravo "Well ladies pick your gear, and weapons."

After a couple of hours grabbing their gear, and choosing their weapons, both of them come out.

Alpha wearing a T.W.O, Elite Tactical Gear showing his tattoos from his arms, his primary weapon is a standard BR-19 assault rifle, secondary weapon an ASG Combat Shotgun, with his own side arm weapon holding a M92 pistol.

Bravo wearing a T.W.O Roadie Tactical Gear showing his tatttos from his arms, his primary weapon is a standard MG-40 light machine gun, secondary weapon a standard M4 assault rifle, with his own side arm weapon holding a MAG-44 pistol.

After both of them walk out finishing up Huston says to the both of them "Now that you guys are all gear up, Rios radio me tell you guys to go the test arena were you guys will start to your final test here in T.W.O. I think 'Chuy' and 'Baker' should be finish by now so head on out."

Alpha and Bravo walk towards the test arena Bravos speaks up "You know, I didn't think the 'Boy Scout' would have tattoos. So what happened lost a bet or something?"

Alpha thinking to himself "We just met and his already calling me 'Boy Scout' damn." Shaking his head he says "Very funny, and no, I just like the tattoo designer who made this. It's a 'Goodfella' tattoo. What about yours?"

"My right arm is a 'Death' tattoo and, my left arm is a 'Zombie' tattoo."

"Why you chose them tattoos?"

Bravo rubbing his chin thinking "hmm, I don't really remember maybe from that zombie video game from 'Black ops'."

Alpha sighs "Never mind I asked, let's just beat this test alright."

"You got it."

-x-

"Alpha, Bravo. You're up."

While making it to the test arena they see two African American walking towards them Alpha thinking in his head "Must be 'Chuy, and Baker' Huston was talking about" for they walk towards Alpha says "Hey ya."

Chuy says to them both "You all look softer then baby shit."

Baker says "Don't try to fuck it up ladies."

Walking pass both Alpha and Bravo, they hear in the back ground "Yeah. They are as clueless as you are."

Bravo in rage already "While I should of shove a fry chicken down his Fucking throat and…"

Alpha breaking in stooping his partners rage "Focus up Bravo."

"Yeah, whatever men. Let's just get this done with."

For Bravo calm down Alpha gets ready for he walks up to the two doors in front of them he kicks it open for they hear Rios and Salem guiding them to the training.

Rios says "Welcome to your final test."

"Be aware. This is going to be 100% of your grade kids."

"This is one is just easy enough. Just shoot the targets."

"Knock them all down, and you pass. Easy right. Get to it."

For Alpha and Bravo get in there location they start to shoot their targets each with using their primary, secondary, and side arm weapons against the targets finishing up less than two minutes. Finishing up there first test they head out to the second test.

Rios "Well done."

Bravo "Come one this shit it's too easy where is the challenge."

Salem "You will be surprise how many people fuck that one up. In their first try."

Alpha "Bring on the next test."

Rios "Here we're testing your ability to move from cover to cover."

Bravo "So you are telling us to move one place to another. This is bullshit."

Alpha "Just focus up and do your job Bravo."

Rios "Get to the other end of the area, moving from cover to cover. Go."

Alpha, Bravo moving as a team from cover to cover finishing less than two minutes. Alpha thinks to himself "How is this guy moving as fast as me? No way could he have been in army training." Shaking his head focusing up in his task, for they move to the third test.

Rios "Nice job you can move forward after all."

Bravo "See easy shit."

Alpha "What's the next test?"

Rios "Now we are testing your skill in blind-fire and grenades."

Bravo "Seriously, what's up with all this baby shit."

Alpha "Stay focus. It's just policy."

Bravo "Fuck you and this policy."

Alpha "Just stay focus Bravo."

Salem "Shoot from behind cover, and toss grenades at the targets. Get them all. Shut the fuck up and move one."

After blind-firing, toss grenades in this test yet Alpha and Bravo finish this course in lest then three minutes. Bravo still irritated from his partner's orders him around, he calm down, after shooting at the targets, for Alpha yet though tot himself again "What's this guys problem? Is he crazy or something?" for they head to the fourth test.

Rios "Nice job, ladies."

Salem "Yeah, I got to admit it wasn't bad."

Bravo "So what's next."

When they got to the next test room Alpha and Bravo go to different location in the kill house they hear Rios saying. "All right. This time, just take down the targets and you're on to your next test."

Alpha "Roger that."

Bravo laughing said "More targets to take down, let's tear this shit up."

Both Alpha and Bravo shooting at the targets each individually, and then worked their way up as a team to take down the targets together, the adrenaline they got end up over kill their targets together. Ending this test less than five minutes.

Bravo walking towards Alpha said "Swear men shooting this targets it's so easy don't you think?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah men I was just pissed off from your orders you know, but I'm alright now, still trying to get the hang of it again."

Alpha thinking of what Bravo said "Get the hang of it again. Of what orders?" snaping back to reality he said "Alright just stay focus I think we are almost done here." For they heard Rios saying "That was awesome."

Salem "Wow, Remind me to be on your guy's good side."

Bravo "Hell yeah."

Alpha "We ready to move on?"

Moving to the last test of the room Alpha and Bravo spot a turret in the middle of the room and immediately jump into cover behind the crate boxes. The turret start to shoot both of them behind their cover, Alpha gets to see that there are crates around the room. For they hear Rios saying "Hey rookies. A little tip: Use T.W.O. Vision in your mask's HUD to find the best tactical rout."

Bravo "T.W.O, HIV visions what?"

Rios "T.W.O. HUD vision! Any ways, this one's test is about teamwork. One of you has to draw the target's attention while the other flanks to the side to kill."

Salem "Chuy, and Baker nailed this one in the first try. Don't let them show you up ladies."

Alpha looking at Bravo and says "Look get his attention and ill flank to the right side and nail him there is that understood." For Bravo nods at his partner he gets up and start to shoot at the turret making him only to contact at Bravo for Alpha rapidly moves to the right side and within minutes they take down the guy on the turret. Finishing their final test in three minutes.

Rios says "Nice work of teamwork out there. That's what we are looking for."

Alpha "Glad to hear it, sir."

Salem "Look Rios I think he is going to stand at attention to salute you buddy."

Alpha "I'm showing respect for my new commander."

Salem "Oh is that so, and you think you got the job rookie?"

Alpha "I know WE did."

Bravo "Haha, Damn right!"

Rios "Alright enough, that's it for now come on in through that door when you are ready."

Bravo made it to his partner side and said "You know what for a boy scout like you, you're not half bad." Alpha responds back to him "And for a trigger happy gorilla as you. You're not bad yourself."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong to have a machine gun bro. this stuff will tear your ass apart."

"Yet again, slow to reload."

"Don't push it men."

Alpha chuckling from his partner he says "Alright Bravo you ready?" Bravo response back "Whenever you ready." Alpha opining the door standing in front of them was Rios and Salem.

Alpha, Bravo walking towards them Salem says "Well, looks like you guys made it."

Rios reaching to grab to mask on top of the table, says to them while turning to their direction "Here. I believe this belong to you." giving Alphas standard mask that he will be wearing. And also Bravos mask that he will be wearing. "Welcome to T.W.O ladies. Now that you guys are members and finish this test with a record time, we are going to take you guys with us in our mission, this will be your guys first mission as T.W.O.

Salem says "You guys are just lucky to tag along with us." Alpha says to Rios "Whats the mission about sir?" Bravo adding to Alphas question "Yeah are we finally going to get to shoot some fuckers now."

"See what did I told you good for the T.W.O." Salem laughing from Bravos comment. Rios says "Yeah, yeah shut it Salem. Ok listen up you two, are clients name is Jose Zapilla, a Mexican Governor official hired us today to go look for his missing daughter."

Rios showing them a picture of the girl to Alpha and Bravo "Her name is Dulce Zapilla, age 20 years old, she is brown skin, with blond hair. Last time she was kidnapped two weeks ago by the gang named '_La Guadaña'_and we spotted her in 'La montaña delos demonios' Spanish for The Devils Mountain.

Showing them the location of the place. "We also heard that their leader Esteban Bautista is going to be there. We are to find the girl rescue her and leave from there." Alpha says "What about Esteban Bautista, sir?" Rios responds "He is not our objective but if you do get a sight from him shoot on sight without hesitation."

Bravo Says "What about the La Guadaña troops?" Rios look straight at Bravo "Kill any on your path alright understood." For Alpha and Bravo nod their heads to Rios "Alright, we will be leaving from here tomorrow at 0400 hours understood." Alpha says "Yes sir!"

"Alright now both of you go to your rooms were you guys will be staying." For they walk away from Rios and Salem they head to their rooms.

Salem gets to his partners side and say "You sure you want to bring this guys we could have got some other experience T.W.O members." Rios shows a paper to Salems face "What's this?"

"That's their test score." Says Rios

"What the fuck. There is no way they…" Rios cuts him off by saying "Perfect score Salem, and it's the highest so far from T.W.O." Salem still in disbelief crumbles the paper and says "Either way they are still rookies."

-x-

Both making them to their room Bravo opens the door seeing that the room big and gray, big enough for the both of them seeing, a three seated sofa in the middle of the room with a 32 inch plasma tv, in the left side of the corner there is a snack and soda vending machine, and in the right side there is a bunk bed size of a twin bed.

Bravo sprinting across the room putting his bag on top of the bunk bead says "I call top bunk!" Alpha shaking his head says to himself "What are we five year olds." Walking towards the sofa he puts his stuff down beside him and takes out his file record.

Bravo walking by him sitting down the sofa across from him grabs the remote and turns the tv on and says "Awesome! Over 2000 channels sweeeet!" Alpha shaking his head again and says "Hey turn that off Bravo let me see your file."

Bravo ignoring his comment of turning off the tv says "Huh, what my file, oh sure men here. Awesome they have HBO fuck yeah!" Bravo giving him his file for Alpha gives him his he sees reads through it not showing his name, but showing where he was born is family issues then Alphas eyes went wide and said "You used to be with the 75th Rangers, and also with the Green Berets?"

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass though, seemed you were too huh, and also trained from the S.A.S too, well that's expected from a boy scout like you." Putting Alphas file to the side looking at the tv again.

"You were dishonorably discharge. Why was that?"

"Beat the living shit out of my sergeant. Almost killed the fucker."

Alpha concern of the situation he asks again "Why?"

"Because He pissed me off." Bravo starting to feel irritated of him questioning. Alpha continued saying "Why did…" Bravo snaps at him getting up from the couch "Look! He just pissed me off alright that's all you got to know! So quit pushing it or ill beat the shit out of you too!"

Alpha gets up looking dead eyes to Bravo and says "You can threaten me all you want, but I'm just trying to understand my new partner I'm paired off with, and if you have issues that will causes our lives from a mission I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes." In a cold tone to Bravo that could give shivers down to anyone.

Alpha and Bravo stil locked to each other's stares not even a single flinch of movement, until Bravo puts a grin on his face and laughs "Haha for a boy scout you sure do have some cojones men. Tell you what, one day ill tell you what happened alright and you will tell me yours alright."

Alpha confused of his reaction says "But my record says it in the file."

"Yeah but its all in paper men, it be better with a couple of beers sitting down telling our sad fucked up lives to each other, so what do you say?"

Alpha understanding of what Bravo is saying he nods and says "Alright Bravo sounds good."

"Good now lets watch some tv. Hell yeah Game of Thrones, I know this episode too! Men you are about to see a major sex scene here and see breast everywhere!" Bravo yelling out loud

Alpha shaking his head from his partners yelling, he goes straight to his bottom bunk bead to rest for he knows tomorrow Him and Bravo are going to their first mission as a actual team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First Mission

July 13, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"Rise and shine Ladies!" Rios yelling out loud in the room Alpha with his years of training opens his eyes instantly from his commanders yelling for he was about to get out of bed he hear his partner above him yelling "What! The winter is comiiinnnnn…" 'Bang' Bravo landing in the ice cold floor from falling from the top of the bunk bed, Alpha just looking at his partner with disbelief.

"Damn wish I could of recorded that." Salem said standing next to Rios.

Alpha getting off of the bed standing at attention, standing aside from his partners' stupidity. Bravo gets up slowly "Fuck! That shit hurt!"

Rios not caring from Bravos outburst says "Well now that your awake, both of you gear up we are heading out to 'The Devils Mountain', you guys got about three minutes."

Alpha and Bravo without even hesitating they go and went to gear up.

Salem says "Men this is going to be an interesting mission today." Rios says "Yeah, let's just hope this goes out smoothly."

"Say shit like that partner you're going to end up jinxing it."

"Shut up Salem."

-x-

July 13, 2013 Location The Devils Mountain

Alpha moving forward behind a truck, signals his partner to advance forward both of them moving in front of the stable, spotting two cartel soldiers talking to each other, they quietly move behind some barrels for cover to stay out of sight, and Alpha says "Rios Alpha in position." Alpha looking at his partner still half asleep he hits him in the shoulder waking him up Bravo says "Huh what, um Bravo in position."

"Good. What have you got?" Rios said.

Alpha speaks pointing his rifle at the two cartel soldiers saying "Two guards. Armed, and sleepy. Permission to engage." Bravo smacks his face mask of what his partner said and says "Fuck. Seriously we don't need permission to engage. Just engage." Alpha looking at his partner from his comment hearing Salem "See I'm starting to like this kid."

"Let's keep it quiet. We got this." Rios said.

Bravo looks at his partner and said "Permission to engage your highness."

"This is our first mission together with T.W.O. What the hell is wrong with you…"

Bravo cutting him off "Nothing men. Just trying to loosen you up a bit." For the two cartel soldiers stopped talking, they slowly start to walk towards their location and Bravo whispers to Alpha "See if we should of just engage we wouldn't have to…"

Alpha and Bravo look up from their cover they see Rios surprising one of the guards catching him off guard, hitting him in the face. While Salem hits the other guard's gun off of him and slicing his neck with a dagger. Rios tossing the first guard to the ground for Salem tosses the guard to Rios, Salem stabs the guard in the ground straight to the heart and Rios snapping the other guard's neck for both guards lay dead Rios and Salem pound their fist and says "Nice"

"You've done well kids." Salem said. Rios chuckling from his partners' sarcasm says "Come on, we are going this way."

While all four of them are moving towards the town, going down a hill Bravo says "Fuck, I can't believe you let this two take are kills." Alpha responding to his partner "That was the plan. Make a little noise and lure them towards us, and trigger Rios and Salem's ambush."

"The plan? What fucking plan? And when were you going to mention me about this plan?" Bravo said.

"You wouldn't have gone for it." Alpha said for Bravo responds back with a bit of anger "Ah, Ok, our first mission together and you're starting to act like a dick. Acting like you already know me."

"Next time I'll let you know a head of time." Alpha said. For they spot two more guards Alpha takes one of them out for Bravo sneaks around the other stabbing him in his throat. For both of them say "Clear."

"All right. We know are clients daughter is here somewhere." Rios said.

"Eyes open for a little Mexican girl, bottle blond, anything else you shoot it. Got it kids." Salem said.

"Alpha. Bravo. Checks those stables. We'll meet you in the other side." Rios said for Alpha responds back "Roger that."

Alpha getting to a door that needs two people to open it for he signals Bravo for help for both of them lift up the door and get across the other side. Walking down the hallway they could hear Rios and Salem already engaging the enemy for Bravo says "It seems we don't need the rules of engagement here." For Bravo starts to shoot with his MG-40 to the cartel making a mess of things for Alpha goes around to start to shoot also.

Bravo saying "So much for infiltration don't you think!"

"Yeah, this is how things go down usually when we try to be stealthy. Rios on your left!" Salem said, for Rios says to his partners comment "Actually. I believe this is one of our better stealth missions so far. Salem go around the right!" Salem running to the right side said "Going! Yeah but so far no helicopters yet, so that's good."

Alpha getting pin down hard for he spots another car rolling in sees that there is a propane gas right beside it, for he yells out to his partner "Bravo! Give me covering fire shoot the car!" for Bravo comes out of cover to get in a better position getting the view of the car in his sight he says "Got it! Come gets some you brown beans sacks of shit!" Bravo getting into the adrenaline going over kill, unloading a swarm of bullets hitting everything in his path for a bullet hit the propane tank exploding it, also destroying the car in flames.

Alpha walks to Bravo and says "Nice Job." Bravo looking at him and says "Yeah, you too."

"Regroup on me now." Rios said for Alpha and Bravo rush to Rios location. "There was a scream in that direction." For Alpha says to Rios "Not so sure, sir, we should split up, sir, widen the search."

"Look at this Rios Captain Rambo here thinks he is in command of the situation." Salem said.

"You got a better idea." Alpha responded.

"Listen here rookie we…" for Rios cuts his partner off said "Alpha is right. You two go that way-" Pointing his head to the right for Alpha and Bravo understand. "-and Salem I'll take the gate."

"Roger that." Alpha said.

Alpha and Bravo heading to another door to lift up, ones they got across some cartel spotted them yelling "Los pinches gringos estan aqui!" Bravo said "Well, do we have permission to engage on this one." For bullets by pass them they immediately take cover for Bravo laughing he start to shoot back, while Alpha shaking his head he starts to shoot back also.

-x-

"Listen to that Rios seems the kids are having some fun of their own." Salem says, for Rios says back to his partner "Seriously you do this shit every fucking time! Concentrate in the battle Salem!" Rios shooting two cartel soldiers dead.

"Why you yelling damn, it's not like we never done this before you know."

"Yeah, you are right. I remember pulling your ass out of a warzone in 03 in Iraq when we tried to get Ali Youssef, you got shot in your ass!"

"One time! It only happened one time!"

"What about in Shanghai, yet again you got shot in…"

"Fuck, alright already shit. I'm shooting see. Happy now."

Rios and Salem finishing their battle for Salem says "So Rios buddy."

"What Salem."

"You think your sister would like a guy with a scar in his ass cheek. You know…Hey partner what you doing buddy?"

Salem concern for Rios is Reloading his pistol, Said to Salem "You. Got about five seconds Salem to run before these fifteen bullets really tear your ass apart, that you won't even be able to shit ever again."

"Alright, alright just calm down men I was just joking damn haha." For they walk further ahead Salem said "So seriously will she…" Rios pulling his chamber back from his pistol tried to grab Salem, but Salem runs laughing away from his partner.

"Salem when I get you!"

"Or what you-" Rios shot Salem close to his hip "-**HEY** you almost shot my ass!"

-x-

Alpha and Bravo still focusing in their current battle Bravo yells out to his partner "Alpha at your six!" for Alpha turns around and punches the guy in the face showing his back to Alpha for he kicks him in his leg making him go on his knees Alpha stabs him on top of his skull from his combat knife, the cartel soldier drops dead within seconds.

"Thanks for the heads up." Said Alpha

"No problem bro. By the way you don't have any water on you by any chance?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dehydration ain't no joke brother."

Alpha shaking his head from his partner question "No, we are just here for an extraction not a picnic."

"Fuck, who goes without water in this sort of temperature."

Alpha says "We do. Don't you remember in Special Forces to survive without water for three days?"

"No. I always had water on me in the trainings. Not going out of water for three days you're fucking crazy."

Alpha sighing from his comments and says "Whatever, just focus up and keep moving alright."

Alpha and Bravo open a door to keep going on their mission Bravo says "So, have you ever done a mission like this one before?"

"Hostage extraction, a few times. You?"

"Hell no they wouldn't let me."

Alpha thinking of what he said and asked Bravo anyways "Why not?"

"More of a guns blazing, explosions sort of guy, probably wouldn't ever safe a person like that."

Alpha thinking to himself "Yeah the hostage would be dead before you got there." For Alpha spots something in the distance below them, a car pulling up and a couple of men coming out. Both of them sneak behind some bushes from the hill, Bravo says "Must be the man Rios was talking about?" Alpha radios Rios "Rios, got eyes on Bautista. Looks like he is about to leave."

"Makes our job easier." Salem said.

Rios says "Listen in. and see what you can find out."

-x-

"Oye. Tienes un problema de seguridad. Arréglalo oh me descarare de contigo entiendes?" Bautista said. For his lieutenant says "Si señor."

"Oh y aquí limpia el cuarto de las chicas. Porque aquí mi amigo-"Bautista patting the back of his other lieutenant friend. "-te dejo un desmadre. Hahaha." Both of them laughing. The lieutenant says "Si-si señor." Opening the car door for Bautista to get in the other guy goes in the driver side and both taking off. Seeing the lieutenant walking away to one of the houses.

-x-

Alpha and Bravo backing away slowly from their cover Bravo says "Tell me you got some of that."

Alpha still quiet from what his partner told him trying to ignore it.

"Hey did you hear what I said? Tell me you understood what they said?"

"Um, bits and pieces of it."Alpha said to Bravo.

"What the fuck you mean bits and pieces?"

"I well…I can't understand Spanish to well?"

Bravo shocked from his partner comment says "You got to be fucking joking right?"

"No."

"What the fuck men. You're telling me we just sat here for two minutes and you not understanding shit?"

"Why didn't you take notice too?"

"Man. I don't do that sort of shit, and why you asking me?"

"Well you're half Hispanic aren't you?"

"Whoa bro, just because I'm half Hispanic don't mean I can speak and understand what they say, I only know how to say the cursed words, never learn how to understand and speak Spanish in my life. And also that's racist for judging me to speak Mexican because I'm half Hispanic bro, low blow men, low blow."

Alpha shaking his head from his partners comment and says to himself "Shit, been with the Special Forces and not even once I took Spanish classes, that's my fucking fault damn." He says to Bravo "Alright sorry about that. We need to split up. See if we can't flank that lieutenant." Walking towards a big wall in their way.

"All right. We can only get one of us over this wall." said Bravo. Alpha saying "Let's do it. Give me a hand to jump it."

Bravo puts his back on the wall getting ready for a step jump for Alpha runs towards Bravo, for he lifts Alpha up making him go over the wall Alpha says "I'm in"

"Roger that. I'll go up the ridge and go around these fuckers."

"Keep your eyes open Bravo."

"Please. Against these guys, there nothing but target practices. You think that lieutenant knows where the girls at?"

"Don't know, But I intend to find out."

"Hahaha, wow scary, good hunting Alpha."

Alpha taking care of the lower guys doing it as fast as he could taking cover from cover killing the cartel soldiers one by one with precision shots.

While Bravo is making a mess up things in his path, the loud machine gun fire and loud explosions for he is destroying all the gas propane in his way. Bravo radios Alpha "Hey! I'm not seeing him from here!"

"Negative contact down here. Let's regroup and push forward." Alpha said.

"Copy that boy scout. I'll…Whoa! That hurt you motherfuckers!" Bravo radio was cut off for Alpha thinks to himself "Well he does have enough fire power to stop an army so he will be fine." From the corner he sees a cartel soldier trying to sneak behind him for Alpha pulled out his ASG Combat shotgun and blow a hole straight at the soldiers stomach drooping dead instantly. Alpha sighs and says to himself "Well that was a close one."

-x-

"You know you taking this sister complex to serious sometimes buddy" Salem said to Rios

Rios ignoring his comment hearing gunfire close by and says "You hear that Salem." Rios said to his partner.

"Yeah sounds close from are location."

"Let's go we might be close to Alpha and Bravo."

-x-

Alpha spots Bravo outside in front of the church Bravo says "Well seems you made it out in one piece." Alpha looks at his partner with blood splatter in his mask, and beat up from the looks of it, he says "Seems you made it out too, almost in a way."

Bravo checking himself and says back "Hey this is nothing men."

"Hey look who it is" for Alpha and Bravo turn around to find Rios and Salem

Rios says "You find anything." Alpha replies "We went after Bautista lieutenant. We think he came this way."

"Good. Search inside the church. We'll search this area out here and meet you around back, understood." Said Rios, for they walk away searching out the area.

Alpha and Bravo get ready to breach the door, Alpha orders Bravo to breach the door for Bravo kicks the door wide open finding inside was Bautista lieutenant.

Alpha and Bravo lifting their mask up walking towards the lieutenant that was leaning in a table, Alpha comes from behind him grabbing his left shoulder turning him around facing them. Alpha says "Where is the girl!" the lieutenant yelling back at Alpha "Fuck you gringo!"

Bravo with low patients pushes his partner to the side pulling out his knife from his side, stabs the lieutenant on his right thigh, for he screams in pain Bravo lifting him straight up and says "Wrong answer puto! Tell us what we need to know now!"

The lieutenant still in pain from what Bravo did, spits at Bravos gear and said "Do what you want. I won't say a thing to you Pendejos!"

Bravo furies from him spitting at him earlier pulls the knife out of his thigh and puts it back in his side, this time he pulls out his MAG-44 in front of him, but Alpha steps in pulling his knife from his side and places it right at the lieutenants neck cutting him a bit and says "Where…is the girl…?" glaring straight at him that could make a even a veteran soldier shake in fear.

The lieutenant still holding his ground but loosing the will to keep it together, Alpha pushes the knife even closer to his neck, for the lieutenant can feel the cold blade cutting him gives up.

"She's in the barn! Big Building in the back of the compound!" Bravo smirking from his partners action never seen his partner be the cold type.

Alpha still looking at the lieutenant straight into his eyes says "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" Alpha pushing the blade deeper into his neck that the lieutenant as to stand on his toes for the blade won't cut his throat yells out "NO! Por favor!"

Alpha taking a few seconds to see if he was lying he takes the blade out from his neck and says "Good. Because if I don't find them there, I'm coming back for you." pointing the blade straight to his face.

Alpha backing away from him, Bravo comes up and says to the lieutenant "You know just to be safe-" Bravo shoots his left thigh making him go down on the floor screaming in pain "-if you try to leave, you have to crawl your way out from here."

Bravo walking towards his partner, Alpha says "Was that necessary?" Bravo looks at him and says "Hey you can't be the only one having fun in interrogation now right." Alpha shaking his head but with a grin on his face says "Fair enough. Let's go meet Rios and Salem in the back." for Alpha and Bravo put their mask back down walk out of the back of the church, where was Rios and Salem outside waiting for them.

-x-

"That sounded exciting. Had fun in there?" Salem said

"Yeah. He was surprisingly forthcoming." Bravo said. Alpha replied also "We know where they're keeping the girl. A big barn in the back of the compound."

"Copy that. Lets head that way, Alpha, Bravo, lead on." Said Rios.

"Yes sir." Alpha said.

After a while of running, Salem breaks the silence from the group saying "Soo, did Rios introduce you guys to his sister yet?"

Rios slapping his forehead of its mask and says "Oh god. Here we go."

Bravo getting into the fun he plays along and said "No. We haven't had the pleasure. Why is she hot?"

"I think so. Don't worry I'm sure you will see her soon enough." Salem said.

"What are you trying to say?" Rios said with a serious tone to Salem.

Salem responds to his partners comment "Nothing brother, just making a friendly conversation." Bravo laughing for Alpha plays along as well and said "she's a sweet girl. Pretty."

Bravo laughing louder "Oh daammnnn you met her, watch out Rios. Hahaha."

"Oh shit. Better watch out, Alpha. Papa bear's is very protective of his little sister." Salem said.

"Can the chatter the three of you. Can you see we got work to do." Rios said with a cold serious tone. Although no effect on the three of them they all just chuckle in laughter.

When they reached an open area of a new place Rios says "We split up here. Salem and I will go over the wall and take the back alleys. You two take the perimeter."

Alpha and Bravo understanding the order they go the perimeter of the barn, they spot some cartel soldiers up a head.

Alpha took cover behind a truck while Bravo took cover behind a wall of the corner of a house, Alpha signals his partner pointing the right side telling him to take care of the right side. Alpha aim his BR-19 to the closes cartel soldier and slowly pulls the trigger killing the first soldier down.

"We had contact!" Alpha radioed Rios.

"Copy that Alpha. We'll push through and hit them from behind." Said Rios.

Salem says "Man, take it out of a context…" Rios cuts him off "Ha,ha, just keep moving."

In the battle Alpha ran out of ammo on his assault rifle getting pin down on the corner of the right side behind some barrels, pulls out his M92 pistol, and takes a peek from right side corner, and notices that some cartel soldiers are closing the front gate of the barn.

Alpha yells out to his partner "Bravo! Take care of these guys, and give me covering fire, so I can run towards the gate!"

Bravo laughing says "Running towards the enemy with a pistol! Men you're one crazy vato! Alright on your mark ill cover you!"

Alpha taking a few seconds, he gets up and starts to run towards the gate, Bravo shooting bullets around Alpha going over kill on the soldiers, Alpha hears the bullets by pass him seeing the cartel soldiers being ripped to shreds, he reached the gate but only to find that they locked it and now had nowhere to go.

"Fuck. Rios we found the gate. But we are not getting in this way." Alpha Radioed Rios.

"I copy. We saw another way in your location. Circle around the gate, and we'll meet you at the barn." Rios said

Alpha looks around and spots the other location what Rios said, he points his partner towards that way and says "Yes sir."

Going to an alley way the area is covered with barrels and wooded boxes Bravo say "What the hell are you going to do with that pistol it ain't-" Alpha pulls out his shotgun "-Oh ok well, you still got nothing on this baby." Alpha looking at his partner MG-40 he says "Bravo. You're out of ammo too."

Bravo snaps and checks on his gun and yells out "Fuck! Well it don't matter I got this baby right here." Pulls out is M4 rifle

"Be careful around here it's very close and they can pop out of nowhere understood." Said Alpha to his partner.

Making a right turn at the alley. For then they heard a shotgun blast go off, Alpha barely able to move away from the reaction of the sound, gets hit on his right side of his chest turning him around for he shoots his shotgun at the soldier behind a barrel, destroying his face, Alpha grabbing his side where he got shot at for he slowly catches his breath.

"Be careful around here they can pop out of nowhere." Bravo mimicking his partner's orders of what he said earlier, Alpha leaning behind a wall shaking his head and said "Rookie mistake. It won't happen again."

"Ha. If you say so partner, you should be like me, I'm in alert of my surrounding 24/7 buddy im-" Alpha takes out his pistol and shoots a cartel soldier that it was sneaking behind Bravo. Bravo turns around to see the dead guy "-Did I also mention that I'm **sometimes **on the alert."

Alpha shaking his head, he straightens himself and looks at his chest where he got shot. Lucky that his gear armor was a bit thicker because if it didn't, it would of ended pretty bad for him.

Bravo scratching the back of his head said "Well although you're a pain in the ass. You saved my life and for that, well…Thank you." Bravo extending his hand to Alpha for Alpha gladly shakes his hand and says "Don't mention it. We are a team now, so we will have each other's back from now on. Still you are a good partner I had in years so far."

"Haha, alright! Now that we bonded a bit, let's make a friendly bet." Said Bravo to Alpha.

Alpha not liking where this is going said. "What do you have in mind."

"I see that you got that pistol of yours and I got to say, no offense by the way, it's just a shit pistol got nothing against my MAG-44."

"What are you saying this pistol saved me countless times, and it sure saved your ass?"

"Yeah, yeah, look whoever gets more kills when we reach the barn wins alright, and the looser has to buy beers for a whole month."

Alpha thinking deep thought into Bravos deal he grins under his mask and says "You got a deal."

"Haha, Aright, well vato hope you're loaded with cash because I like to drink when I'm done with a mission. Man I can drink buddy."

"Hope you're not talking about my money. As far as I know, I'm head of this bet."

"That one kill doesn't count!"

"It was my pistol that killed him."

"Fuck!"

-x-

"Shit, don't these guys know when to give up?" Salem said.

Rios and Salem getting close behind the barn and Rios says "No. And can you at least concentrate where I'm shooting at Salem!"

"What can't handle this guy's partner?"

"Salem!"

"Calm down I'm shooting at them see. " Rios and Salem finishing up of the cartel soldiers, run towards their way up behind the back of the barn Salem says "You think she is going to be here, you think these rookies got the information right?"

"I don't know Salem, but we got no other option we are running out of time here so let's just hope she is there." Salem adding to his partner comment "Or if she even alive."

"Rios, we're in position." Alpha radioed Rios

-x-

"Oh come one the last one was totally my kill." Bravo trying to explain to Alpha of the kill that it was supposed to be his.

"What are you crying about, I killed him while you were trying to reload your gun." Alpha said to Bravo.

"Shit, best two out of three what do you say."

"No. And grab the ammo. Rios, we're in position." Alpha, Bravo outside of the front door of the barn Rios radios Alpha "Good. So are we. They're planning an ambush inside."

"We can take 'em." Salem said.

Alpha not liking the idea said "Sir, what about a synchronized breach. All four of us breach at the same time, catch them from both sides." Alpha radioed to Rios and Salem.

"Sounds good. Stack up. We move on Alpha's mark." Rios said.

Alpha leans on the left side of the wall from the door and Bravo stands in front of it.

Both reloaded their primary guns."You ready?" Alpha said to Bravo. "Always."

Alpha shoots the door handle for Bravo kicks the door wide open getting in, Alpha follows right behind his partner catching the cartel soldiers off guard Bravo takes two of them out and Alpha takes out the last one standing.

"Go down the hall now!" Rios said across from Alpha and Bravo. Both of them getting behind cover shooting their way forward in the hall way.

"Watch your fire!" Salem said. "Get into cover!" Rios yelling at his partner, "What cover?! You're taking out all the fucking cover! Is this for the remark about what I said about your sister?" Salem said to Rios

"Just keep your damn head down and move forward!" Rios yelling to Salem.

While moving forward Rios, Salem catch up to Alpha and Bravo from the other side of the hall, Alpha sees a door in front of him signals Bravo to Breach the door open.

Bravo steps in front of the door and kicks it wide open for all four of them enter to find what they were looking for.

Alpha found the girl laying in the ground motionless gets down in one knee to check on her, Rios saying "Shit."

"Check her." Salem said.

Alpha checking for any sign of pulse, but there was none. Alpha looking at Rios shaking his head, "God damnit." Said Rios.

Alpha turning back on the dead girl seeing how she was beaten to death bruises showing on her arms, face disfigured "She gave them a struggle."

"I fucking knew it!" Salem said. For the group heard another noise coming around the corner from them, Alpha and Rios check it out for they found another girl standing in the corner of the area looking scared staring at the group.

The girl looked with a short brown hair, with her two ponytails, emerald green eyes, skin brown, wearing a rough up pink shirt that her white braw strip was showing in her right shoulder, wearing a silver necklace around her, blue short shorts, with white sneakers.

Alpha sees the girl, for he lifts his mask to show his face to her for she can calm down. Rios and Salem do the same for Bravo still keeps his on watching the rear incase of the enemy shows up.

Salem says "All right, circle up. We got two minutes before the whole damn cartel comes down on us." Rios looking at the girl says "One second. Alpha get her to come out. Bravo, Salem, keep an eye out."

For Alpha goes to the girl, Salem turns around to confront his partner's choice.

"Rios, we are in the middle of a goddamn cartel compound. This girl right her it's not our fucking problem to deal with!" Salem telling Rios with anger, "You got thirty seconds." Rios telling Alpha.

"No. We are leaving. Im not going to risk my life, and the lives of this rookies, to save this girl! Right, we move one, take our money and get the fuck out of here."

Bravo adding to what Salem said "His right I say we get the fuck out of here."

Rios tired of their excuses says "Go if you want. I'm taking her with us."

Salem in anger grabs his partner gear and gets straight to his face and says "Rios, it's me. Your partner. Your brother. Who is this girl to you?"

Rios respoinding back with the same tone to Salem "She is innocent."

-x-

While Alpha hears Rios and Salems argue he turns back to the girl and says to her "Hey, no need to be afraid anymore. You are safe now."

The girl still shaking in fear not being convinced of what Alpha said to her, he sees that the girl was abused also. Seeing her legs with bruises and cuts around her knee, her face bruised also Alpha with concern he puts his gun away and says "Nobody is going to hurt you. Um, nadie te lastimara." Alpha trying to speak in Spanish for the girl could understand.

For she says in a low voice for only he can hear her "Quién es usted?"

Alpha place his hand to his chest saying "I'm Alpha. Im here to help you. Um… Ayudarte." For he extends his hand to her and says "Whats your name? Um, Nombre?"

She said "Fiona, me llamo Fiona."

Alpha putting a grin on his face for the girl its calming down for him he says "Fiona huh, it's a pretty name. Can you understand me, um entiendes lo que, how you say it, digo yo?"

Fiona confused of what Alpha is saying she just shakes her head and says "No."

Alpha sighs of the answer she said, he hears Salem yelling in the back "Alright, I'm leaving, and if you want to live, you should too!"

Alpha still looking at Fiona never once broke sight from her extends his hand to her and says "I'm going to safe you Fiona. No one is going to harm you anymore; I want you to know that you got my word on that, I want you to believe me. Above all else trust me."

Fiona looking at his hand not understanding, still shaking in fear, looks into Alphas eyes. Seeing that his eyes were telling her that this man is going to keep her safe, that he will not harm her, this man is to be trusted.

For she reaches for his hand and grips it tight, still looking into his eyes she places a warm smile towards him.

Alpha seeing her smile to him he puts a grin on his face, grips her hand and lifts her up from the ground turning around to face Rios and Bravo seems the Salem was not in sight Rios says "Move."

For Alpha puts his face mask down guiding Fiona out of there.

"Ha, new mission then." Bravo looking at his partner with the girl behind her Alpha says "Yeah. Get out of here with the girl. Alive."

"Alright, you do know the whole damn the cartel knows we're here now right." Bravo said.

Rios says "You two. Push ahead. I'll stay back and protect the girl. We'll get out of this."

Alpha signaling Fiona to go to Rios but she shakes her head ang grips his shirt for he turns around gently grabs her by her shoulder letting her know that it's ok.

Taking few seconds looking at Alpha she then nods her head and goes to Rios side. Alpha and Bravo push ahead from the barn to get out of here alive.

After the fight pushing the cartel off the hallways Salem radios everyone yelling "I got a truck you people coming?"

Rios glad to hear from his partner he says "Salem where are you?"

"They're on me. Where's the goddamn backup?!"

"Lets go." Rios saying to Alpha and Bravo for they make their way out in the back of the barn seeing cartel soldiers shooting at them for Alpha takes cover on the left side with some barrels and Bravo on the left with some crates, Rios in the back taking care of the girl Alpha Yells out to Bravo "Quick and steady! We push forward got it!"

"Haha. Bring it motherfuckers!" Bravo yelling out for him and Alpha push forward going over kill, killing every single soldier insight of them.

Until they reached the end of the barn they see a tunnel that leads to Salem's direction, Rios yells out "Into the tunnels go!"

Running in the tunnel Rios says "Got GPS from Salem's mask. It says he's just at the end of this tunnel."

"Good lets get the hell out of here." Bravo said.

"We're almost out. Just a little further." Rios says.

Heading out to the tunnels they hear gun fire going off at the end of the tunnel.

Rios taking point for the girl gets behind Alpha, Bravo still looking around for any enemy around them, they see a truck speeding away Rios catches to see it was Salem inside the truck for a RPG hit the side of the truck making it flip over, Rios eyes turn wide of the sight he saw happen to his partner he screams "SALEM!"

"Holy shit, we got to get to him now!" Bravo yelling out.

"I'm not leaving her behind!" Alpha said.

Rios looks back to see them both and turns back saying "We'll bring her with us."

Alpha getting behind cover from a cement wall on the right and Bravo on the left they hear Rios screaming "Get your asses up there! Now!" Both Alpha,Bravo say "Yes sir!"

Bravo moving forward killing his way upwards he gets his gun jammed by reloading, he screams to Alpha "Hey give me covering fire up here!"

Alpha moving slowly for Fiona still stand behind him protecting her as her shield, moves to his partner location shooting anything that it's not friendly, tearing every cartel soldiers limbs apart until Fiona yells out "Cuidado!"

Alpha turning his left seeing a cartel soldier rushing towards him Alpha swings his rifle hitting the soldiers face hard, making him go to the floor instantly, Alpha steps on his back pointing the barrel of the rifle to the guys head and sprays him with bullets.

Turning around he nods his head to Fiona saying "Thank you." Bravo finished fixing his gun says "Clear!" for Rios rushes to check on his partner.

Alpha and Bravo stay behind protecting Fiona, Rios getting close to the truck says "Salem, you still with us brother?"

Getting no respond from his partner he gets closer to the truck to see, still alerted Rios puts his back on the truck turns his head back to see if he could see is partner. Bravos eyes went wide when he got to see the truck started to turn into flames yells out "Rios! Get back!" for it was too late the truck exploded sending Rios flying away from the truck.

Alpha and Bravo were knocked down from the shock wave hearing someone screaming.

"Arrrghhh, aaaahhh, shit, aaarrhhh" Alpha gets up seeing it was Rios the one screaming in pain rushing towards him and Bravo following behind , they see Rios is in really bad shape on his left leg.

Scrap metal went deep into the flesh third degree burns from the looks of it and loosing blood quickly they know they had to get out of here quick and fast.

Bravo looking at what happened to Rios says "Shit man, his he…Fuck." Not know what to say "We got to get…"

Alpha cuts him off saying "I'm working on it. Get the girl and-" Alpha looks up seeing Fiona nowhere to be seen until catches her running into the constructed building being chased by some cartel soldiers Bravo yells out "You mean **THAT** girl?"

The cartel are coming in different directions not knowing of what to do Bravo yells to his partner "What the fuck do we do now!"

Alpha thinking of the situation quickly came with an idea and said "Someone has to stay here and watch over Rios. The other goes and takes out the MMG so we can secure this area. I'll go and take care of the MMG and get the girl."

"Copy that, watch your corners." Said Bravo.

Alpha running across the field heading to the front door of the constructed building taking care of two cartel soldiers on the way there, radios to T.W.O. base "Alpha calling base. Rios is down, need immediate evac! Over!

"That area is hot as hell, Alpha. I'll see what I can do." Said Amp.

Alpha getting inside the building checking around for he knows there is short time he moves quickly upward to kill that MMG, and also to find Fiona.

Alpha killing some few cartel soldiers Bravo radios in saying "Hey partner, are you blind or you just can't find your way up!"

"I'm moving upwards why!"

"Well for starters, I'm the one getting shot with a MMG down here!"

"Yeah I can hear it."

"Oh you can hear it. That must be nice. Can you fucking do something about it?!"

Alpha shaking his head. "I'll see what I can do."

Alpha getting close to the loud noise of the MMG he sneaks behind him grabbing his head by snapping his neck, radios Bravo "MMG down." His partner replies "Good, can you give me some covering fire I ran out of ammo with my MG-40."

Alpha gets on the MMG and says "Take cover!" for he starts to shoot off the cartel soldiers around Bravo and Rios.

Alpha spots a truck coming down from under the bridge on top of the truck as a turret attached to it for he screams "Bravo take out that truck!"

Alphas vision seemed like it was going in slow motion he shoots the guy on top of the turret of the truck and within seconds the truck crashes by Bravos location. Without hesitation Bravo runs to the truck to get on that turret.

"Awesome! It's a fucking grenade launcher. Cover me while I take care of these guys!" Said Bravo.

Alpha spots a RPG on top of the crane, he can't get a clear shot yells to Bravo "Hey RPG above you! At your three a clock!"

Bravo spotting the RPG on top of the crane, he spots there are fuel tanks around the bottom of the crane, for he smirks he shoots it letting out a loud explosion, watching the crane crumbling down below to the cartel soldiers in front of Alpha.

"Hahaha, Holy shit did you see that!" Bravo laughing of what he has done.

Alpha shaking his head saying "That's one way to take down a RPG. Keep Rios covered. I'm going to the roof to meet the chopper. Maybe the girl is up there." Bravo saying to his partner "I hope so." Alpha getting off the MMG says "Me too."

Alpha running his way up to the roof, a cartel soldier jumped out of cover in front of Alpha, for he stabbed Alpha on his left side of his stomach, Alpha pulls his combat knife swinging it with his right hand stabbing the soldier straight to his neck, the blade going through, then swings his left, punching him down to the floor dead.

Making it up to the roof checking his side is bleeding saying to himself "Shit, catches me off guard again, not going to tell bravo about this." Snapping back to reality too looks around the roof yelling out "Fiona! Come on out! Fiona!"

Moving around searching for her, for no sign of her Alpha starting to see run to another location, until she came out behind some boxes where she was hiding, Alpha sighing of relief knowing she is safe.

"Alpha, Bravo, its awful quiet down here." Bravo already pissed off for being swarm of cartel soldiers yells out "Did we bother you jerking off or something!"

Alpha says "Evac the roof first, then pick up Rios."

Amp saying "Roger that."

Alpha seeing the helicopter coming their way he reaches for Fiona's hand but she smacks it away from him for she still scared, Alpha stands in front of her still extending his hand to her says "I'm not going to hurt you Fiona, everything is going to be ok. Trust me."

Fiona staring at him for she checks him out noticing that he is bleeding from his left stomach, for she puts a sorrow face to him, knowing he sacrifice his life to get to her to see if she was ok.

Fiona grabs his hand and Alpha pulls her close to the chopper lifting her up saying "Come on we're almost home."

Checking sure she's inside Alpha jumps holding on to the choppers legs climbing up to reach inside the helicopter.

"Take the sniper rifle inside and give them cover, while I go get them." said Amp.

Alpha reaching for the sniper rifle beside him, for it was a SVD sniper he gets in position and aims to take out the cartel soldiers around Bravo.

Alpha taking out as much of soldiers off from Bravo for he ran out of ammo a while ago only having his MAG-44 yelling out "Bring it! Come on you stupid Mexican bean hoping fuckers!"

Alpha radios his partner "Keep it up! We got more targets!" Bravo pissed off saying "Shit really! They don't give up do they!"

Bravo got shot in his shoulder for he yells out "This is really starting to piss me off!" for Alpha yells to his partner "You and me both!"

Still shooting at the cartel, Bravo noticing at Rios that he is losing a lot of blood yells out "We got to get the fuck out of here now!"

Amp says "Hold on im coming around now! Get Ready!"

Amp got close to Bravo, for Alpha jumps off the chopper aiding his partner to pick up Rios; both of them lift him up and carry him to the helicopter. Bravo getting on top of the chopper pulling Rios inside, Alpha checking the area out for he spots on top of the bridge a BTR truck with rocket missiles attached to it, aiming straight at them for Alpha says "Oh fuck. Move!"

"It's too hot down here. Gotta pull up!" said Amp

Pulling off, Alpha turns around to jump on to the chopper holding on to the leg of the helicopter dangling in the air.

Alpha in his head says to himself "Holy shit. Why do I get in this sort of situation?" for the BTR shoots two missiles at the helicopter for Amp dodged the rockets for he passes by the BTR.

Alpha looking down at the BTR its surrounded by fuel barrels around, Alpha pulls out a grenade and yells out "Only one shot at this…" for he pulls the pin out and drops the grenade landing on top of the bridge by the fuel barrels exploding everything around it making the bridge crumble into pieces.

The shock wave almost made Alpha fall until he felt his hand being hold on to something, looking up sees his partner pulling him up, Bravo saying "You fucking show off." for they now are safe from the heat, Amp says "Extraction One heading back to HQ. Over."

Alpha looking outside for he turns his attention to the girl they saved today says "Your safe now."

Fiona looking at him for she still scared she puts a warm smile showing it to Alpha, for grins back at her.

"Salem…" Rios coughing from his exhaustion and blood lost, Alpha made sure that Rios don't move "Hey, don't try to move." Rios still trying to gain conscious says "We left him."

"He's dead. Nothing we could do for him now." Bravo said to Rios.

"But we got this girl out. We did some good today." Alpha telling his partner for Bravo says "Yeah, and. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Rios leaning back in the chair closes his eyes and said "We rebuild."

**Wow longest chapter I did. Also had 41 views for this story, im happy people read this.**

** I tried to write this one good from the mission before everything turn into hell. **

**Well as you read it I did change some dialogs in the story and hope you guys liked it. **

**Now im going to start the story from what happened in does 5 years (Hope I do good.) before they go to 'La puerta' this story will not be almost related to the game, so hope you guys will like the new changes ill make in this story. And the new chapters ill be adding.**

**Please Review tell me what you think good or bad I welcome it. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plans

"Rios. Hey Rios, come on men quit fucking around." Bravo said checking on Rios for he seemed he was not moving.

Alpha getting worried he goes and checks on Rios pulse for Alphas eyes turn wide and yells to the Amp "Amp! How much longer to reach to T.W.O.!"

"Ten minutes why? What's going back there?" Amp said.

"Radio them to get the medics ready I think Rios is about to go into shock!" Alpha said.

"Roger that! Ill inform HQ now!" Amp said.

Pulling Rios off the chair Alpha places him down for he checks around to see if there are any medical supplies around the chopper, not finding anything.

"Here!" Bravo said, handing Alpha a first aid kit, for Alpha grabs it and opens quickly finding a syringe for he pulls the tip off Bravo cuts him off saying "Alpha, he stopped breathing!"

Alpha quickly takes Rios mask, chest gear armor off, he gives him CPR for Rios heart still didn't beat, Alpha gives him another second attempt.

"Come on Rios don't do this. Come on." Alpha saying while his giving him another CPR for he then notices Rios chest slowing breathing for he then grabs the syringe and stabs him straight to his heart for then, Rios jumps up gasping for air and coughing looking around says "Wh-what happened?"

"Shit, almost scared us you old fuck. You almost died!" Bravo said to Rios.

"Sir, your pulse just stopped so I gave you CPR and placed this Syringe into your heart. Sir." Alpha explaining to Rios for he nods, pulling the syringe off from his chest Rios then says "How 'cough' from T.W.O."

"Two minutes Rios, we got medics waiting for us in the landing pad." Amp said.

"Good 'cough' I need to rest." Said Rios, while leaning back on the floor to rest.

Alpha now relaxed he turns to see Fiona for she was shaking for he goes towards her and gently places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and said "Its fine, his ok now." She gently grabs Alphas hand from her shoulder looking into Alphas eyes.

Alpha lifts her up from the corner she was in, places her in the chair for he sits right next to her and says "You are safe now Fiona, umm Salvo."

Fiona reaching for Alphas hand grips it around his hand leans her head to his chest, tears dripping down her face says "No favor, nome hagas volver."

Alpha lifts his hand towards her crying tears and gently lifts her head up, carefully rubs a tear off of her. Not understanding what Fiona said to him, he knows that she is confused, and terrified. He puts a smile for her, and gently rubs her remaining tears of her emerald eyes, and says "You are safe Fiona, trust me."

-x-

July 14, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"Alpha, Bravo. Report to the Medbay."

Alpha and Bravo get out from their room and head down to the medbay, when they arrived at T.W.O. Base. Rios was immediately taking to the emergency room, to take care of his left leg he injured, also with his blood loss. For Fiona also was taking to check on her injuries.

"You think he will lose his leg?" Bravo said to Alpha.

Alpha taking a few seconds before he answered "I don't know it seemed pretty bad."

"I'm more surprised this old bastard actually made it almost over here, a normal person would have died in shock back there." Bravo scratching his chin remembering back of that scene.

"Yeah, but he is not any normal person we seen. This guy is dangerous, let's just see what happened." Alpha said to Bravo.

Walking their way up to the medbay, they see Houston standing outside the emergency waiting room waves his hand to them for they walk towards him Houston says "Good you guys made it out of there."

"What's his condition?" Alpha said to Houston.

"Good, he is in recovering from his surgery right now." Houston said

"Surgery?" Bravo said. For Alpha adds to his partner question "What happened?"

Houston looking at the ground shaking his head looked back up towards them and said "Not good. His left leg it's as we expected when we saw him, with third degree burns and lost the nerve tissue of his leg, chunks scrap metal stuck in there, the doctors had no choice but to amputate his leg."

Alpha and Bravo shocked of what they heard Bravo said out loud "Damn."

"Yeah, but he will recover now. But for him to return to active duty it would be impossible now, and special since Salem is dead, there is nothing much to do, but to just keep moving forward." Houston said to Alpha and Bravo.

"It's all we can do now." Alpha said.

"Well now that the oldest T.W.O. commander, is down for a couple of days maybe a week or so, until he gains conscience, we are to stay low for a week or so until we see what are his new orders." Houston said looking at some files, notices that Alpha is wounded from his stomach says "Do you need someone to check on that wound, looks pretty bad."

"No, I'm fine. I patched it up when we were in the room its nothing fatal so it will just leave a scar." Alpha said to Houston.

"How the fuck you got that anyways it didn't look like a bullet wound?" Bravo said to his partner. Alpha just ignoring what he said Bravo added more to his question "Ooohh I know, probably when you went to save that girl, you got cut without looking at your corners didn't you."

Alpha thinking to himself "If I said it was because I didn't check my corners he will just keep clowning me about it." So he came up with a lie and said "It must have happened when you took down that crane, I felt a metal hit me and took it off."

"Damn seriously. Well at least your still up and kicking." Bravo laughing up for Alpha sighs in his mind "Why would he laugh about it."

While waiting outside the emergency room Houston snaps and realized he forgot to say something else "Oh that's right as for the other girl you brought in here, she is fine too. Simple cuts and Bruises but she will be fine. Although she did kick one of the nurse nose when we tried to help her, it took a while too cool her down but it was expected for what she's been through."

"Hahaha damn was it a guy or girl she kicked?" Bravo laughing of what he just heard.

"It was a guy, haha, should have seen his nose it wouldn't stop bleeding, I think she broke it too." Houston laughing along with Bravo.

Alpha shaking his head of what his partner and Houston where laughing at and said "And where is she now?"

Houston putting back his laughter looked at Alpha and said "Oh, she is in the recovery room right now-" Houston pointing at the left side of the hallway "-three doors down, you know what I'll show you, follow me."

Alpha,Bravo following behind Houston they get to the third door, Houston opens it for they walk inside seeing a T.W.O. operative standing over Fiona, with his arms across wearing a red mask, Houston says "Yo, Bradley what you doing here?"

Bradley turns around to face them sighs and says "The doctor called me over to watch this girl, she tried to escape from her room and I had to come on my free time to babysit."

Houston laughing, and says "Damn, well I'm sure she didn't tried to do anything else when you got here huh."

"Hell no. when I got here she was frighten she stayed put in her bed. Who are the other guys behind you? Bradley looking over Houston.

"Oh these guys are Alpha, and Bravo. They were the new guys that got here I think you haven't seen them yet huh?" Said Houston.

"Nah, been busy, nice to meet you guys and welcome to T.W.O." extending his hand for Alpha shakes his hand; Bravo just nodded his head not bothering shaking his.

For the group were talking, Alpha catches Fiona laying in bed for he walks towards her to see how she is, she calmly puts a smile on her face, he says "How are you feeling? Feel much better?"

Fiona not understanding she tilts her head to the side and shrugs her shoulders and looks at Alphas stomach from where he had his wound back at that time where he tried to save her from the cartel, says "Estás bien de tu herida?"

"She said if you're ok from your wound?" Bradley said behind him for Alpha turns around and says to him "Do you understand Spanish?"

"A little, not very fluent but I can have a somewhat conversation."

"Can you tell her I'm fine, and if she is feeling better?"

Bradley goes over the other side of the bed where Fiona is, and tells her what Alpha said for her. Fiona hearing what Bradley told her she turns to Alpha and says "Me siento mejor ahora, gracias. No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por haberme salvado de nuevo allí."

Bradley explains what she said to Alpha for he nods his head, Houston and Bravo coming along also Houston says "Well now that she is doing better we got to send her back to where she lives, we can't keep her here very long it's not our responsibility to take care of her. Bradley, ask her where she lives for one of us can drop her off to the nearest airport."

Bradley nods and looks at Fiona asking her of what Houston said for Fiona's eyes turn wide griping the blanked tight from her hands she looks down shaking her head. Bradley once again tells her where she lives; she once again shakes her head shaking in fear, Bravo getting a irritated says "Come on girl just tell us where you live for we can drop your ass off!"

After five minutes of trying to tell her where she lived she slowly said "La Puerta."

"Alright well nothing we can do if that's where she lives that's where we got to send her." Said Houston.

Houston talking among the group Fiona reaches for Alphas arm flowing down to wrap her fingers with his hand she looks at him, Alpha seeing that she is scared, horrified of going back to where she lived, but Alpha saw more than that into her eyes for it was interrupted by what Houston said "Good so are you ok to take her to the airport Bradley?"

"Well it's a pain, it is my day off but if it's just drop her off I guess it wouldn't hurt when…" Alpha cutting off Bradley "I'll take care."

Bradley and Houston looking over to Alpha of what he said.

"You sure I really don't mind you know it will be really quick and…"

"No. I can drop her off, that way you don't have to. It's like you said it will be really quick." Said Alpha to Bradley for he nods to Alpha agreeing to him.

"Well now that's settled. Alpha you can get your stuff from your room and head on out we will try to contact you when Rios wakes up and decides to what to do from now on. That also goes to you too Bravo." Houston saying to them.

"About fucking time. Hey I don't have to like leave right, I can just stay in my room and chill right." Bravo said to Houston for he shakes his head and responds back "Yeah you can stay Bravo, I don't see why not."

Alpha looking at Fiona places his right hand to her shoulder and says "I'll be right back ok." For Fiona just nods her head, Bradley stays there in the room in case Fiona tries to escape again Alpha and Bravo walk out the room and head to theirs.

-x-

When Alpha and Bravo made it to their room Bravo immediately takes his gear off and drops his guns in the table sitting down the couch extending his feet up laying them on the table says to his partner "So Alpha where you going to man?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet maybe I'll just go somewhere quiet for a while."

"Ha, like what. You going to drop dead somewhere without me buying you a beer after our first mission. Damn bro you got issues. Haha" Bravo joked and laughed at his partner for Alpha just shakes his head and grabs his stuff that he needs to where he is going.

Alpha changing his gear, and putting on more civilian clothing wearing a normal white t-shirt, with some black jeans and black sneakers, with a black winter jacket looks at his partner and says "Oh hey Bravo, do you have a cell phone on you?"

"Whooaa partner, we just met yesterday and now you're asking me for my number, you sure are a bold one aren't you haha." Bravo laughing for Alpha just shakes his head and says to himself "Sometimes I wonder how it would be if I just put a bullet in him, but then again what kind of other asshole of a partner they would pair me up with if he dies." Alpha sighs and says "Well if you don't have a phone ill just…"

"I got one man, damn seriously can't take a joke sometimes haha here." Bravo stands up and gives Alpha his number, for Alpha saves it in his Iphone Bravo says "So how many days you think will be off duty?"

"I'll say two days max. Rios don't seem the type to rest all day." Said Alpha.

"True, that old bastard sure can just wake up right now and send us in a fucked up mission right now. Oh shit! My TV show damn!" Bravo sprinting to the couch for Alpha shakes his head and starts to walk off to the door and says "See you later Bravo." For bravo just waves his hand putting a peace sign not taking his eyes from the TV.

Alpha heads towards where Fiona is.

-x-

Alpha is in a cab with Fiona heading down the airport no one said a word since they got on the car, Fiona still looking outside the window not even looking at Alpha for he knows there is something wrong that it's bugging her so he breaks the silence and says "Fiona, it's there something wrong?"

Fiona for she turns away from the window and looks at the ground, Alpha once again asked "You will be going home soon and when you…" Fiona cuts off Alpha saying "No tengo un hogar! Era sólo yo y mi hermana. Todo eso cambió cuando nos secuestran! No quiero volver allí, no me hagas volver allí por favor!"

Fiona griping her hands to a fist on her knees sobbing in tears, Alpha tried to say something but knew it would only mean nothing for none of them know how to understand each other. He then realizes something for he reaches to his side grabbing his phone for he then puts it on translate in command he says to the phone, what he wanted to say for he then gently taps Fiona shoulder turning her head towards him he shows her the phone of what he said.

_"Sorry for not understanding what you said earlier, but why are you crying? You will be going home soon."_

Fiona finishes reading for trying to type, Alpha leans closer to her to show her how it works explaining her that he will talk to the phone it will translate what he says for she can understand and she can type turning translate to Spanish to English, she then types and shows it to Alpha.

_"I dont have a home! It was just me and my sister. That all changed when they kidnap us! I don't want to go back there, please don't make me go back there!"_

Alpha thought to himself "Damn, she had a sister back in the barn." For he then looked at her for her tears still keep coming down her face, he sighs and says to the phone translating what he said.

_"What happened to your family? Don't you have a mother, father, or any other family member with you?"_

Fiona reading what he said, then types and shows it to Alpha.

_"I- I don't know. Our mother died when I was thirteen, we never had a father around us. It was only me and my sister growing up."_

Alpha finished reading of what he read, he thinks back of how Fiona sort of resembled him a little, losing his mom at the age of seven an age where a kid needs a mother at their side the most, and his father although he was never close to him back then, even before he left him behind, stopped for he sees that Fiona typed something else.

_"Please don't make me go back there. Please, I-I..."_

Alpha looks at Fiona's crying face he closes his eyes thinking of what to do, the cab driver says "Hey we are here it will be $25.80." Alpha opening his eyes he gets out the cab with Fiona paying the taxi driver.

Standing in front of the airport he looks at her for she seems she don't want to take another step forward he reaches his hand to her signaling to hand her the phone for she hands him his phone back and then he dials a number, for someone picked up.

"Hey, yeah I know it's been a long time I know. The reason I'm calling is, I calling in that favor. Yes I know but it's important and it can't wait.-"For he waits his contact to come with his respond, Alpha goes on "-Yes now. I need papers, passports, citizen ship, and the whole package. I know I'm asking too much but you do owe me this favor and I'm calling it in. I'll send you a text from her name and picture, I know your around the area so ill text you the location of where I'm at. And please make it quick. Haha yeah thanks and I'll see you soon. I know when you will show up. Alright thanks again." Alpha hangs up the call and hands Fiona the phone back to Fiona talking to the phone for she can understand.

_"A friend of mine will come here so let's wait in the lobby inside alright. Trust me on this ok, you trusted me this far so keep trusting me ok."_

Fiona reading the phone for she thinks about it for a while, and gives in and grabs on Alpha winter jacket and the walk towards the waiting lobby.

-x-

Alpha checking on his watch the time showing 9.47 p.m. seeing Fiona slightly getting tired he spots a guy with a black hoodie with shades on he gets up and says to Fiona on the phone.

_"Wait here ok. I'll be right back."_

She nods her head, Alpha starts walking towards where the men is, for Fiona doesn't know what's going on, thinking of leaving for she realizes that she doesn't know where she is at, and she is tired of running she just didn't care anymore, looking back at Alpha the mysterious men hands a large envelope to Alpha for he opens it to see what's inside he then shakes the men's hand and walks towards Fiona.

Alpha reaches his hand to Fiona and says to the phone.

_"What ever they say to you, just nod your head ok. Don't ask other questions."_

She nods her head for Alpha lifts her up from the chair and go to the front to get their air plane tickets the front desk lady says "Welcome and where would you like to fly off to today?"

"Two tickets to Denver, Colorado please." Alpha said.

"Certainly, can you give me your passports please?"

Alpha gives her his passport, for she then hands her another passport with a picture of Fiona in it with her first name but different last name and other details in it.

The lady scans both passports for Alpha in his mind saying "For the love of god work." The lady finished scanning them for she hands both passports back to him and she says "Thank you. Your total would be $325.73 please. Your flight will be Gate 7B it will take off in twenty minutes." Alpha handing her his credit card for she swipes it and says "Thank you. And have a nice flight."

Alpha sprinting to reach to Gate 7B Fiona holding his hand for she is trying to keep up with him, they both reached it in time, for he hands both of their plane tickets to the men standing in front of the gate, checks both and lets them in for they get on board of the plane.

Getting inside they find their seats and both sit down for Fiona types on the phone and shows it to Alpha and reads it.

_"Where are we going?"_

Alpha leans back from his seat, and closes his eye to bring back some old memories he remembered in his past, for he sighs and talks into the phone.

_"We are going to Denver, Colorado. Shadow Mountain Lake, in Grand County. Out there it's a lake house, where my grandpa was born and raised. Its a quiet place, you will like it. So now sleep because we got about 3 hours to get there."_

-x-

July 15, 2013 Location Denver, Colorado

Alpha and Fiona landed in the DIA (Denver International Airport) for they called a taxi, for it pulls on the side of them, both of them get inside the cab and Alpha tells the driver to take them to Grand County Town. Neither of them talked during their 1 hour and half drive to the town.

Once they arrived they get out Alpha paying the driver, they walked down two blocks where Alpha went inside into a storage store named 'Your Storage Safe' for he gets the key from the owner and goes to opens the storage unit.

Inside was a Jeep Wrangler Cj 300, four door, the paint job of the car was black, inside of the car had leather seats, it was an automatic. Fiona stunt from the car she seen, Alpha opens the door side of her and talks to the phone.

_"Get in; we still got about another hour to reach to the lake house."_

Fiona getting in the passenger seat for she then straps her seat belt seeing Alpha getting inside the driver side turning the car on driving away from the storage he then goes off into the street getting into the freeway.

Although it was still dark she could still see the night sky how it glowed with the stars glowing as if it was the ocean, for she looked wonderful sights she was seeing until then she started to see pine trees and grass and dirt roads, the car moving side by side, after almost less than an hour Alpha turns off the car and says to Fiona "Well, here we are."

The lake house was two floors, and in the back of the house was the lake for they can accesses to, it had two bathrooms one below and one on top, a living room, fire chimney, kitchen, it had three bedrooms, one below and two on top. All of this, Alpha remembered about this house in his past.

Alpha walking towards the front door of the lake house, he opens the door for it creeks for it seemed ages his been here, turning on the lights for they still seemed to work for he walks inside with Fiona right behind him she looks at the beauty of the house and she tried to talked to the phone but Alpha beat her to it.

_"I know you must be tired, so straight ahead where the kitchen is, on the right hallway there is a shower you can use to relax, and if you want clothes to wear you can wear the old clothes that are in the house."_

Fiona nodding her head walks down the hallway to the bathroom. While Alpha goes into the living room sits on the couch dropping his stuff on the side leans back looking up in the ceiling, closing his eyes he wonders in his own thoughts.

"What the hell did I just do? Way to go Alex, I just brought this girl all the way to Denver that even, I haven't stepped in this house for ten years, and now I come here with a girl I just met in a mission. How do I know if she just wanted to go back to Mexico but in a different location? I should probably just take her back. Don't know what the hell came over me or why I even thought about this."

Alpha arguing to himself snaps back into reality after he felt water land in his forehead opens his eyes looking straight at Fiona wet hair for he jumps off the couch, turns to look at her.

Fiona was wet from the water she showered, her wet brown hair looked soft and shiny hitting her shoulders, her emerald green eyes were bright and beautiful as a bright star, although she wrapped her body, from her chest and lower waist, looking at her thighs from her cinnamon brown skin seemed exotic.

Alpha amazed of what he saw sees Fiona holding her towel from her top of her breast with her left hand and holding the right hand showing him the phone that she typed.

_"I can't find any clothes."_

Alpha controlling his emotions for he guides her upstairs for he shows her the room on the left, they go inside and shows her that there is clothes that he used to wear so he gives her a plain gray t-shirt and sweatpants for he then walks out the room for she can change, she grabs him by his arm stopping Alphas movements, she types on the phone.

_"Thank you, I-I don't know how…"_

She couldn't finish typing, starting sobbing again Alpha walks up to her and robs her crying tears away, for he simply smiles for her and talks to the phone.

_"Sleep. It's about to be 3 a.m. and you must be exhausted. You don't have to repay me none so ever. So now sleep here and rest."_

She nods her head and Alpha walks away from the room closing the door behind him. He then heads down the hall for he can take a shower and go to bed.

After the shower Alpha went to the right side of the room where his grandpa used to sleep for he looks around the room memories flowing inside him for he then lies down on the bed and closes his eyes to sleep.

While Alpha was sleeping he heard his door open for he opens one eye he quickly put his right hand under his pillow grabbing his M92 starting to hear footsteps coming towards him, still faking like he is sleeping he catches to see it was a woman passing by for then the woman gently climbs onto his bed and leans closer to him for he figured it was Fiona right next to him.

"Fiona what are you doing? You should sleep in your own room." Said Alpha.

Before he could turn around to face her she grabs the back of his shirt she starts to whimper says to him.

"Por favor, sólopor esta noche, por favor."

Alpha stayed quiet for she just grips his shirt tighter, gets closer to his back for he can feel her breast touching his back, Alpha knowing that she is scared of sleeping alone tonight he sighs and un-grips his gun under the pillow, for he then reaches for Fiona's hand and says "You are safe now." for they both fell asleep for the night.

July 15, 2013 Location The Devils Mountain

"So care to tell me what happened here in my compound, my inventory, and my woman."

"Señor Bautista. Only two woman seemed to escaped sir in the barn, and one woman dead in there, the rest of the stuff is safe and the other girls were still locked up in the other barn señor, and for the men they came here, well they were only four men that came in here after you left, they seemed to come here for the girls, sir nothing else."

"Oh is that right. So tell me what did these four men look like?"

"Umm. Pues they were wearing masks, señor. We couldn't actually see their faces, they were too strong for us to handle, sir."

Bautista outraged of what his lieutenant told him, he grabs him by his throat pining him to the wall and yells straight to his face.

"You are telling me that over 200 hundred soldiers couldn't take care of only 4 simple fucking soldiers! And end up escaping, all 4 of them destroying my compound and my investments! It's that what you are telling me Cabron!"

"N-n-no señor. Actually we found one guy. A gringo, he is badly burned but we found him close by under the bridge they destroyed, seemed like he tried crawling away but passed out when we found him."

"Is he alive right now?!"

"Si señor."

"Good, show me where he is and I may not kill you right now."

For the lieutenant guides Bautista to a close up barn house for he opens the door and finds a white Caucasian male laying in the floor being watched by two guards, by the looks of him it must be his early 40es, His whole right side of his body was burned, the right side of his face, his right torso going to his whole right arm.

"Can he talk?"

"Si señor. But he hasn't talk to anybody since we got him here."

"I'll make him talk, now all of you leave us for I can talk to this gringo alone."

Everyone in the room left for it was only Bautista and the wounded men on the floor.

"So, tell me gringo. What made you come to mess things up in my investment?"

The wounded men turn his head slowly towards Bautista and say "So I'm guessing you're the boss around here then."

"That would be correct amigo. So tell me who do you work for?"

"You mean who I used to work for."

"Ohh is that right. Tell me my friend; did you kill most of my men here in my compound?"

"Yeah and I would kill more if I had a gun right now!"

"Wow, full of anger, full of hate, so where are your friends now?"

"What do you want!"

"What I want is to make you an offer, a simple generosity amigo."

The wounded men concern of this offer says "What are you getting at?"

"You know who I am, and what I do, and all I care about is my business to grow and make all of La Puerta mine, and then Mexico."

The wounded man laughs and says "I can care less about your whole business Bautista, but I'll help you in what I can, if only you can do something for me in return."

"What would that be?"

"I would like to gather all of my teammates here in Mexico, and I know you got some trouble with some mayor that its getting in your way, if we keep pushing him, he will have no choice but to call my teammates to aid him and bring them here as his protection."

Bautista liking his offer but wondering how he will succeed of doing this sort of plan says "So how will you plan to do this, and what benefits me in this?"

"Ha, I can care less about you Bautista, but I will keep you alive for now. You will have the mayor in your hands, and then until our deal is made, then you're on your own."

Bautista laughing of his proposition says "Sounds like I'm signing a deal with the devil himself. I'll accept your offer, so tell me what's your name?"

"Haha I like that. My name is Elliot Salem, but that name died back in that fire, you may call me 'The Devil'."

Bautista rubbing his chin of what Salem said "El Diablo huh, sounds good my friend ill will aid you what you need and for now ill help you recover. Now we are partners. So tell me amigo, who is this teammates you called friends?"

"You don't have to worry about that Bautista, but when I'm feeling better I would like to call someone when I get out of here."

"Sounds good, I'll make my men help you out, I'll be seeing you soon 'Diablo'."

For Bautista walks out from the room leaving Salem alone he thinks to himself "Now that I got help from this poor bastard, I'll make every single T.W.O. member pay; one by one, they will fall. For Rios the one I used to call my partner, friend, and brother will know what true hell it's really like."

Salem thinking deep in his thoughts for he then puts a grin on his face smiling for then falling sleeps in his thoughts.

**Oh what who does he plan to call? lol Hoped you guys liked it. Please review let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Awake

July 15, 2013 Location Denver, Colorado

Fiona woke up in the morning, although not fully awake for she 'yawns' to see the room where she was in, then realizes where she was and quickly jumps off the bed standing on her feet.

She then started to think where she was, then had a flashback of what she did, 'leaning close to Alpha chest, wrapping her arms around his left arm in bed' for she shook her head blushing, she walks off the room for she then spots a picture frame on top of the counter, gets close to grab the picture, to take a better look at it closely.

When looking at the picture, she saw and old men standing aside with a kid that looked around seven or nine years old.

Fiona then thought to herself "It must be his grandpa and this must be him when he was a kid-" She smiles at the picture of Alpha "-he looks cute, I wonder where his real parents looked liked?" she places the picture back where it was, and walks out of the room.

She goes to the other room where she was supposed to sleep looks around the room to grab the phone that Alpha gave her, getting out the room she started to walk downstairs to see where he has gone off too.

For she couldn't find Alpha anywhere around the house, she says to herself "Well he is a soldier, I think he might of went back?"

Fiona with a sad look on her face, went to check around the house to see more of it, she only seen a few more picture of his grandpa and him only, but not of his parents, then goes by the kitchen seeing a window above the sink, gets close seeing through the window, her eyes turn wide of what she saw.

Fiona rushes to the back door and opens it wide stepping outside of the house, for she feels the fresh wind going through her skin, the sun shining down on her for she closed her eyes of the bright light above her, slowly starts to open them to see the wonderful sight.

The water on the lake was sparkling like diamonds where inside, the fresh smell of pine trees opening her lungs to breath in, hearing the birds singing in the distance of the forest.

Fiona amazed of the view says in her mind "Beautiful, I can see why he chose this place."

Getting back inside the house, Fiona was getting quite hungry for she goes to the fridge and sees, fresh new food, she smiled knowing it was Alphas doing, she grabs the eggs, ham, and bacon for she starts to cook her own breakfast.

Fiona starts to think in her mind "I wonder if he just left me here alone, what can I…" for she heard a noise down the hallway of the living room, the noise started to walk towards her she turns around to see it was Alpha drenched in sweat, with his black tank top, green sweatpants, with his combat boots, he says.

"So you can cook? Smells good though. How did you sleep Fiona?"

She puts her breakfast in her plate, startled still, turns around her to look for the phone and starts to type into it to show it to him.

_"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?"_

Alpha says to himself "Does she not know its already late afternoon." For he stares at her and nods to Fiona.

She then turns around into the stove and makes another plate for Alpha, when she finished she handed him his plate on top of the table in front of him, he grabs his fork and starts to eat.

Fiona sits next to him from the table, she still looked at him, biting her lower lip at Alphas body, thinks in her mind "Ay dios mio! He is so, so, ho-hot! His so build too, it makes him look like he is so younger like my age. How old is he I wonder? Anyway, he is fit although he haves some scars around him it fits his personality, his body was so muscular and well…handsome, his arms, chest, stomach were not too big, not too small but perfect for him. And I was sleeping right next to him last night, I wonder if…"

"Fiona, are you not going to eat your breakfast?"

Fiona snapping back into reality she nods her head blushing and eats her breakfast.

Alpha still staring at her and says to himself "It's cute when she blushes her pinkish red actually shows on her face" Alpha grins and turns back to finish his breakfast.

After they finished eating Fiona grabs the plates and puts them in the sink, then turns too Alpha and types into the phone showing it to him.

_"Thank you again, for saving me and well, also to let me sleep on your bed when I need you to help me with my fear. Thanks"_

Alpha leans back in his chair and looks straight at her and talks to the phone.

_"Again you don't have to thank me. But if you feel uncomfortable to be here let me know, and if you want to go back I won't force you to stay here and I'll gladly take you where you want to be where you feel safer."_

Fiona reading what he said immediately types into the phone.

_"No, no, no I'm fine thank you for your concern. I'm actually happy being here, just wondering why would you do all of this for me?"_

Alpha then stops for he can put could come up with something to say, puts a sorrow look to Fiona, leans back and takes a few seconds to answer her.

Fiona looking at his expression bits her lower lip knowing that she shouldn't have said anything for she typed into the phone until Alpha puts his hand on her stopping her tracks, he sighs and talks into the phone.

_"It's not because out of pity for you Fiona, but something of my life that I need to make up for that I need to do. I learn to how to help and care for others from someone long ago." _

For he lets go of her hand, gets up from his chair and starts to walk away heading to the living room, but Fiona quickly grabs into his wrist making Alpha turn around looking at her Fiona tried to speak to him saying.

"Th-th-Thank Y-yo-u y- you, Thank you."

Alpha smiling at Fiona for her first attempt to speak English to him grins at her.

Looking at Fiona, seeing that she is still wearing the same clothes, him knowing that she haves no other clothes to wear, he then talks to the phone.

_"After I get out of the shower, how about I drive you to town for you can know more of this place, get you some clothes that you will need, any other supplies too, after that we can get something to eat there and come back. What do you say?"_

Fiona reading of what Alpha said her eyes turn wide her face full of excitement for she wanted to jump to him and hug him, controls her urge and simply tries again to talks to him saying.

"Ye-yes."

"Good, then wear one of my sweater it's pretty chilly right now, so when I get out will head on out alright."

Fiona nodding her head watching Alpha walking upstairs says to herself "Wow I get to go out and see the town with him! All day with him! I wonder if it's a date that he asked me?"

Alpha walked up stairs already inside the shower water dripping down on him and sighs to himself "Did I just ask her out on a date with me? Damn she probably don't even like me, never actually stood out for girls, let's just get her stuff and get it over with."

-x-

July 15, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

Bravo walking into Houston room, to check on the news on Rios, for he then catches him sitting down on the couch playing a videogame.

"Hey Houston what you doing man." Bravo said

"Huh, oh it's you Bravo. Nothing much playing this game called 'Black Ops 2' heard of it?"

Bravo jumps over the couch sitting beside Houston grabs a controller.

"Are you fucking joking? I'm the fucking king of this game here let me join you, you got a PS3 Damn you fucking suck, whatever ill get around it, sign me in!"

"What's wrong with 'Sony' look sign up as a guest there and pick your classes I got all of them unlocked and what did you need anyways?"

Bravo shocked of the screen of the TV knowing that Houston indeed had all the guns unlocked.

"Shit no joke you got everything in here. Oh I was just wondering how the old man is doing he still breathing right?"

"Yeah he still breathing he still resting in the medbay, probably a couple of more days he will open his eyes. What the hell is up with you with machine guns you know they are weak in this game right?"

"That's good, hope he wakes up like another week or so im enjoying this vacation right here. What you bitching about! Damn just like my partner, fuck. Just start the game and see me kick ass man."

For Houston starts a quick match on Hardcore Team Death Match. Bravo then remembering of his partner says to Houston.

"Hey have you heard of Alpha yet?"

"Alpha, hmm, no haven't heard from him since he decided to take that girl to the airport didn't he said something to you?"

"He said he was going to go somewhere quiet, whatever that shit means. In this world there is no such thing."

"What do you mean? You know we all have to settle down someday right? Fuck! These damn campers."

"Hahaha, you suck! Told you that TYPE-25 its garbage haha. Whatever you say man that shit it's just bunch of pixy dust bullshit to me."

"Whatever man. I'll show you how I make a comeback with this baby. Don't you ever think of settling down one day?"

"Will see about that man I'm in the lead right now. Let's just drop it alright, and concentrate in this game alright."

Houston giving up on asking more questions to Bravo gets back into the game.

Bravo in the other hands starts to hear noises of his past crawling back into him

_"You are a good person inside, I know it and for that I always…"_

_"Please just stay still Christa ok you will be fine it's just a wound you will make it."_

_"John, it's not your fault. When i saw you the first time, you seemed alone like you never wanted to be seen, but when i came close to you, you seemed calmed around me. When i got to know you, we laughed, we fought, and you always make up to me, I felt happy inside, happy being with you, and I always wanted to say…live and be happy."_

_"Christa please I-I don't understand."_

_"__Ich liebe dich John, I will always have you in my herz."_

_"Christa!"_

He then grips on the controller even tighter murmurs.

"Wish I could kill someone right now."

"Did you say something Bravo?"

"Nah, man your hearing shit, watch your right."

-x-

July 15, 2013 Location Denver, Colorado

Alpha drove Fiona down into the town called; Grand County Town a small town where everyone gets along took her to the mall they build, for she can get some clothes she will be wearing now.

Ones they walked inside the mall, Fiona's face looked amazed of the size of the mall she seen, Alpha stunned also from the sight says in his mind "Wow for a small town, they sure know how to be creative around here. Ten long years can change a lot."

Fiona pulling on Alphas arm snapping away from his thoughts sees her pointing at the store called 'Forever 21' for he sighs, following Fiona towards the store.

Fiona looking around the clothes checking different shirts, jeans, and blouses she wonders in her mind.

"Wow, they are sooo pretty. I should just get one pair of clothes, that way I don't seem too desperate. I do have a pair of underwear at his home. Probably thinks I'm a burden to him, I'm so weak in situation…"

Fiona frowning stops her wondering for she looks up to see Alpha holding the phone for she can see what he typed.

_"Don't be shy, and get as much clothes as you need. Don't feel bad about it alright, and don't think you're a burden also."_

Her eyes widened from what she read and thought to herself "Can he also read peoples thoughts?" shook her head and nods to him said.

"Thank you."

-x-

After going to five stores of shopping, Alpha sits down on the bench resting, Fiona sits by him looking through her bags excited of what she bought.

Alpha grins at the sight and closes his eyes resting thinking of today.

"She sure liked to shop, not that I can't complain I did say I would buy her what she needed. It was funny when she stopped in the middle of the walkway blushing red in her face, when she was pointing at a store she wanted to go to 'Victoria Secret' to buy herself some bras, and panties. Don't know why she blushed though it's just underwear, she wouldn't let me help her or see them either, not that it matter its clothes. Now that she got that, and her so call woman supplies too. Got her a cell phone, same as mine for she can communicate but it turn out alright I think. Although we talked to the phone to understand one other I think it was nice, she didn't seem bothered when I was around, but they are also younger men then me for she can be with. Oh well it was not like a date anyways, was it?""

Alpha sighing opening his eyes he tried to say something to Fiona but when he turn to see her, she was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around where he was, he then spots Fiona inside a book store called 'Barnes & Nobles' curious of what she was doing there, he walked inside finding her holding a book reading through it, walked behind her, tapping her shoulder making Fiona squeal and jumped in shock turning around facing Alpha hiding the book behind her.

"What do you have their?"

Fiona blushing red shook her head to Alphas question still not showing it to him.

"You don't have to be shy if you want…"

Fiona accidently drop the book she was holding for Alpha reaches down to grab the book, she turns away from him.

"Easy steps to speak English huh, do you want to learn?"

She knew there was no way out of it, she then turns around staring deep into Alpha, glaring with her emerald eyes to his light brown eyes and said.

"Yes."

Alpha grins at her of her answer, say to himself "This girl is something." And says to her.

"Alright come on lets pay for this and go, it's about five to eight p.m. so let's go to this restaurant that makes good Italian food."

-x-

Alpha took Fiona to an Italian restaurant called 'The Old Spaghetti Factory' Fiona enjoying her lasagna she ordered; Alpha for he eats is original spaghetti with meatballs. Watching Fiona gobbling her food down.

She giggles at Alphas staring; she said "Que ves."

Alpha then texts her.

_"Nothing just seeing you eat, its quiet funny, you're eating like no one fed you before." _

Fiona then types in her phone.

_"It's really good! Thank you for bringing me here and also to get clothes, well… and my underwear and other girl stuff."_

Alpha laughing of what he read.

Fiona pouting for she typed another text.

_"Anyways! Thank you for everything."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Can I ask you some questions if it's ok with you?"_

Alpha interested of her questioning towards him, also having a conversation with her, although it's with their phones doing the talking texted.

_"Feel free to ask."_

_"Umm, where did you go in the morning?"_

_"I woke up at seven and saw you were still sleeping, so I gently unwrapped your arms off me, and let you get your rest, and went for a run in the woods."_

Fiona blushed texting him.

_"Do you work out every day?"_

_"Sometimes, I if not I'm just cleaning my weapons."_

_"Where you born here?"_

_"No, I was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."_

_"Where is that at?"_

_"Its farther from here trust me."_

_"Umm so…why did you pick this place?"_

Alpha then took a few seconds to think about it, but he felt more of just rubbing that question away, but Fiona was still looking at Alpha determined to know, for he sighs and text into the phone.

_"A midnight blue water reflecting the sky that clouds pass by down, walking down seeing the green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, the earthy smell of beginning and ending. The whole surface makes a gentle waving notion as the breeze pass by. Peace and quiet were no one will hurt or take you. That's why I chose this place and also reminded me of him."_

Fiona then remembering of a picture in the room texted.

_"Umm I saw a picture of you and I believe it's your grandpa, is that why you picked this place?"_

_"What picture?"_

Fiona now looking down at her empty plate blushing _"Umm the room, were we slept in."_

Alpha taking a moment to think of what she said then realized what picture she was talking about texts back to her.

_"Yeah that's my grandpa, well was now."_

Fiona bit her lower lip says to herself "Pendeja! Way to go Fiona, asking about his dead grandpa, now he probably doesn't want to talk no more." She typed.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, it happened a long time ago. If you want you can ask other questions."_

_"Umm, where you and your grandpa close?"_

Alpha leans back on his chair drinking his drink and texted, _"Yeah, I guess you can say he was more of a dad then my grandpa-"_ for then he puts a grim face _"-Just I never ones told him thanks for what he has done for me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He adopted me when I was kid."_

Fiona now concerned.

_"What happened to your parents?"_

Alpha not wanting to answer, he puts it aside, gets up and texted.

_"Come, it's getting late. We should head on out and rest."_

Fiona and Alpha walking outside the restaurant she still wanted to know one more thing that she always wanted to know, and texted him once more.

_"Can you tell me your name? Your real name?"_

Getting close to the car he read what she texted and ignores it and gets on the car for she grims for Alpha not telling her, she gets on and they drove away.

-x-

The whole ride was quiet; no one talked and once inside Alpha helped her get her stuffs up the room for Fiona texted him before he could leave the room.

_"Umm, I'm sorry if I asked a bit of your personal life, I just wanted to know about you."_

Alpha putting her stuff in her bed turns around heading towards the door. Fiona with her head down not making eye contact with him, stops in front of the door for a while, and walks out.

Fiona sits on her face feeling down, for she feels guilty, everything seemed going well until she heard her phone receiving a text.

_"Alex 'Gray' Maxwell."_

Fiona then smiles at the phone and says to herself "Alex huh, wow definitely fits his image, although he acts a bit cold and not very talkative person, but he is a warm and caring person for others." And she texts back.

_"Fiona 'Maria' Flores, nice to meet you Alex, and thank you for the dinner and the clothes best first date ever!"_

Alpha grins at the message he received and says to himself "Ha, she is very interesting girl indeed."

-x-

July 16, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

_"Haha, it's good thing you got my back right? Hey partner what you doing lying in the floor acting all hurt. Come on Rios who is this sister of yours you keep talking about men! You think we made the right choice in this Rios? Either were not connected by blood, you are my brother Rios, either we ride together or die together I will always be right there next you."_

"SALEM!"

"Sir, calm down you were just having a dream."

Rios breathing heavily awoken from his sleep looks around, seeing that he is in the resting room. Catches his breath and says.

"How long was I out, and what time is it?"

"It's right now four a.m. sir, and you were asleep for two days. You really shouldn't try to get up right now sir."

The nurse told Rios, for he then pulls the wires and tubes out of his body and tells the nurse.

"Bring me my laptop and call Houston here. I need to know what I missed around here."

"Yes sir, your sister called wanting to know what happened. Should I call her to let her know you're finally awake?"

"No. The last thing I want is to see her yelling at my ear right now. Just my laptop and Houston, ill call her when I can."

"Yes sir, and welcome back sir."

Rios lies in bed looking up in the ceiling closing his eyes and says in his mind.

"Hope you can forgive me Salem."

**Now that Rios is awake the action will start soon! Meaning a lot of messed up things will happen up a head, a little bit of Alpha life story and a bit of Bravo but not too much that's for later, or will their? But who's what past memories will it be? Thats something i know and for you to find out. And what you think of Fiona full name? Review and let me know what you think thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Valkyrie

July 21, 2013 Location Denver, Colorado

"Alex! Food is-"Fiona looking through her book –at the table!"

It's been a week now since Alpha brought Fiona at the lake house. Alpha would keep his distance at Fiona for he still had his doubts, but was not cold towards her, she was still a bit jumpy but happy to be around him.

She been helpful in the house cleaning, cooking, and then study her book to learn English, for she can speak with Alpha. He didn't have any objection to it, although Alpha did say he could clean and cook if wanted too but Fiona didn't let him.

Alpha was in his room for he got a call from T.W.O. and answered.

"Yes this Alpha. Understood, I'll pack my stuff and wait for pick up."

Alpha grabs his bag and starts to pack some clothes and puts his M92 on his back and starts to walk outside from his room for he stops and turns to his left too look at the picture of him and his grandpa, taking a few seconds he looks away and walks out of the room.

Alpha closing the door behind him, walks down stairs to the kitchen where Fiona is, she looks up and sees Alpha carrying a small black bag in his left hand and asks.

"What's the bag for?"

Alpha walking towards the table where his breakfast is, he sits down and says to her.

"I got a call from my job; I'll be leaving after breakfast."

"Oh." With a worry tone. Fiona sits down by him griping both of her hands worriedly of him leaving she said.

"Umm, how long?"

Alpha knowing of what she is trying to say finished his plate for he then looks at her and said.

"I don't know how long I'll be out."

"Can I go?"

"No, your whereabouts are unknown from everyone, and I won't risk it."

Fiona not understanding Alpha for it was too long for her to understand, he gets his phone and texts her of what he said.

For she read what he texted her, just nods and a couple of minutes pass by, Alpha gets up from his chair he puts his credit card and a phone number on the table in front of her and said.

"If I don't come for a couple of days or weeks take this card it has enough money to get what you need for supplies, pin number is 1186. The number in there is for a cab, you know the address of this place and just tell the taxi driver you want to go to town and he will guide you there, alright."

For she stayed quiet, Alpha starts to walk outside for then stops, for he heard a small smoothing voice saying behind him.

"Alex! Por favor be careful. I'll be waiting. So please be safe."

Alpha turns around seeing her up from her chair, for he looks at Fiona's emerald eyes for then smirks and says

"Estare Bien. If anything text me."

Fiona blushes for she knew Alpha was trying to learn Spanish also for Fiona, for she smiles and giggles at his responds she waves her hand signaling her good bye to him.

For he waves bye to her too, he walks away heading outside to his jeep and leaves.

-x-

July 21, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"Damn where the fuck did you go man, don't even call me or nothing. Did you actually die in a hole or something?" Bravo laughing padding Alpha on his shoulder.

Alpha just sighs and says to himself "Well at least he still the same." For he pads his partners shoulder and said.

"No. I just went somewhere quiet to relax and now that I did. We got a job to do so where is Rios?"

"He still in the medbay that old bastard sure woke up in two days, but he talked to most of the T.W.O. operatives. He is waiting for us to meet him."

"Well let's go and meet him."

"Right behind ya."

-x-

Alpha and Bravo making it to the medbay for they went inside the resting room they see Rios leaning back from the bed typing into his laptop, Rios looks up them and said.

"Alpha, Bravo you're here, good come close for I can tell you what your new mission is."

"It's good to see you sir." Alpha said

"Yeah man, umm good to…see you again?" Bravo scratching the back of his head. Knowing that he seen Rios almost every day since he gain conscience.

Rios just shook his head and said.

"Look shut up and be quiet Bravo. Now the both of you, I'm glad to say your first mission on Devils Mountain was a success, we saved one girl and you guys were to safe me also. But now that I and my partner are out of duty, you guys will be taking most of the mission that me and Salem would. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Alpha, Bravo said together.

"Alright I got call from the governor of California that needs this guys to be taken care of."

Rios showing the file record and picture from the guy they got to get.

"His name is 'Santiago Martinez' born in Argentina, crossed to U.S. when he was 9 with his family, at the age at 15 he started to be in the drug business, and now at the age of 45 he is the 7th largest drug dealers in the world. He transports his supplies to Brazil, Japan, Cuba, and Miami."

"And why does the governor from the golden state want our help for?" Bravo said.

"His right hand man an African American named 'Travon Jackson' Born and raised in Los Angeles, California-"

Bravo tensed up at the location that Rios said, for Alpha took notices of that, he just ignored the issue and kept listening to Rios talking.

"-At the age of 15 he learn how to deal, and at the age of 36 learned how to mix his supplies and was nicknamed known as 'Black Mamba' he join up with Martinez and now supplies them in Skid Rows and makes the deliveries for him."

"Black Mamba? Why that weird ass name?" Bravo said. For Alpha sighs to his partners comment he then said.

"It's a snake from Africa for the inside of his mouth is pitched black."

"So, what? His mouth his black is that why it's named that way? Or because he his black, thinks he is a black mamba?"

Rios not caring of Bravos sarcasm kept informing them.

"It's named that way because of his drugs he makes, nothing but a pure black liquid drug, you guys familiar with a drug named Black Valkyrie"

Alpha not familiar with the name stays quiet, but for Bravos eyes turn wide of that name, he spoke up and said.

"I heard about this shit in El Salvador. Saying that makes you see things and lose yourself, but not just your mind but soul too."

Rios looks at both Alpha and Bravo and said with a serious tone.

"Black Valkyrie is a drug that makes you go absurd; not knowing what is real or fake. Making you see things and go insane. It's very powerful drug that it's unstable for the human body. Taking this drug will kill your white cells first, then it hits the muscles starting to lose strength, your mind starts to break down, going into limbo, then your pupils grow wide, effecting them slowly within seconds going blind, your blood cells get destroyed along with your intestines, and then your heart completely stops killing you instantly-"

Rios then sighs and his expression now showed of anger and continued.

"- This drug has killed more than 100 hundred thousand people mostly adults, but there's been deaths of kids no younger than 8 years old killed by this drug."

The shock of hearing kids die in front of Alpha is something he didn't like to hear but Bravo ones again tensed up griping his hand into a fist.

"Is that all sir." Alpha said.

"No, we also found out some information of Travon that drugs are not the only thing he does. A white van comes at night and drops something off in one of the back of the building in Skid Row."

"Something like what sir?" Alpha said

"We don't know Alpha. That's why I'm sending you two there to know what it is. You two will be on watch until I give you green light. Don't let anyone notice you. You guys will be across from his building in room 46 some equipment is in there already waiting. Once inside his building find where he makes the drugs, what are his other investments, and make sure you make him spill information about Martinez then kill him."

"Yes sir." Alpha said, for Bravo just nods his head to Rios.

"Good now go gear up and get ready to leave in 1800 hundred understand."

Alpha and Bravo walked off the room and started to walk towards their room.

While walking down the hall Alpha spoke up saying to Bravo.

"Hey why did you tensed up back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Rios said Los Angeles you tensed up at that. Why?"

"Oh…its nothing man just knowing it's going to be a long flight that's all."

Alpha not buying it for he tried to keep asking the question Bravo cut him off saying.

"Look men don't push it alright. Let's just gear up and get ready to go alright. I don't feel like to explain shit right now."

Alpha agreeing to let it go but still he didn't feel comfortable if Bravo was going to mess up the mission for either a grudge or his past issues he was going to put a stop into it if Bravo didn't have his act together.

For they made it to the room they got their gear and went to the helicopter waiting for they could get drop off in California.

-x-

July 21, 2013 Location Los Angeles, California

When Alpha and Bravo arrived to L.A.X. they were transported by Houston waiting for them in the parking lot for he drove both of them to L.A. into Skid Row street.

Some old apartments abandoned a lot of homeless walking around and sleeping in the cold pavement, other gang related wearing their blue and red colors in the streets. The place looked liked it was forgot from a lost civilization.

Alpha and Bravo making it up into their room they will be staying for now, and they just wait.

"Damn good old L.A. huh… piece of shit if you ask me." Bravo said angrily sitting in a chair by the bed holding his MAG-44 in his right hand.

Alpha sitting down by the window scouting the outside view of the building they supposed to be looking out for, ignores his comment and kept scouting the area.

"Did you found something yet? It's already 2 a.m. and we been here for 3 hours waiting!"

"No Bravo there is anything new. And you know we can't engage until we inform Rios that we located Travon and the white van is here and wait for the green light to engage."

Bravo irritated of waiting but also mad for being in the room that smelled that a homeless person been living here for ages. For he gets up and walks up to the TV to turn it on to check what channels are working and sighs smacking the TV to the side.

"Fuck! I can't even enjoy watching television in this fucking dump!"

"Bravo calm down you know we can't compromise our objective here…"

Alpha stopped for he heard another argument coming from the next door of a men and woman yelling.

_"What the fuck bitch, Where's my beer at?! I work hard to take care of you and that piece of shit kid I call daughter to feed you freeloading rats." _

_"Please stop yelling! Don't let our daughter hear you say that alright just relax and…" _

_"Relax, I work all day and you telling me to Relax! I knew I should of left you and that bastard kid..."  
_

_"Honey! Please just…_**"**

_"Don't you raise your voice at me!"_

Bravo already pissed off from hearing the argument across from them, and especially since the man is an abuse woman beater said.

"The fucker smacks her one more time and I'm going through this god damn wall!" Bravo growled at his partner not standing this any longer.

"Look I don't like it more than you do alright. But there is nothing we can do but wait alright so pull yourself together Bravo."

Bravo clinching his hand into a fist looking over to the wall where the couple were fighting turns around and sits down on the chair and says.

"Fuck! Fine I'll fucking wait, just hope we finish this and kill someone already!"

Alpha watching Bravo controlling himself looks back outside the window and then he grabs from his left hand pulling out from his waist a cell phone with a text.

_'Hope you're doing ok Alex. Be safe and hope to see you soon. Fiona.'_

_'This girl is really something.'_

"Hope to see you soon too." Alpha muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Boy Scout?"

"No. Nothing."

-x-

July 25, 2013 Location Los Angeles, California

"For the love of god! We have been here for 4 fucking days! It's already 7 p.m. and you are telling me there has been no sight of that black mambo chimp what's his name… who gives a fuck!" Bravo yelling to his partner already tired of the whole waiting mission.

Alpha also irritated and tired of waiting also. For they have been here for 4 days and still of no sign of Travon, and the white van that supposedly that comes almost every other night. Alpha figured that they wouldn't come every night for incase of cops but that was highly lightly for he has seen no cops around for this 4 days.

He kept looking outside and sighs and says to his partner.

"Look Bravo I'm also tired and would of like to go into the building, but we can't until we…"

"Until we fucking know he is there, puta madre tell me something I don't know for this 4 fucking days that…"

_"Where the hell is my money!"_

_"I-I used that money for your daughters medication."_

_"You used my money for this bastard kidcan have her medication with my money!"_

_"It's not a bastardit's your daughter sherry, you would have known if you stop drinking!"_

For Bravo was interrupted from the noise of the neighbors they been fighting almost every other night. Bravo sometimes had the urge of going to the next door to beat some sense into the men, but Alpha would always restrain him and calm him down. It only builds more anger for Bravo for he knew he was uncomfortable of being there.

Alpha ignoring the commotion from next door kept looking outside the window until he spotted the white van approaching in front of the building seeing one guy getting close to the driver window Alpha then radios Rios.

"Rios spotted the white van, seems that they are talking."

_"Anyway to tell what's inside?"_

"Negative. Can't have a good view from my location we.."

Alpha stopped for he saw someone getting out from the back of the van for he then grins on his face of the person he spotted.

"Rios. Got visual of Travon heading inside the building now."

_"Are you positive Alpha?"_

"Positive sir."

_"Alright you got green light. Engage quietly and make sure he doesn't escape alive. Is that understood?"_

Alpha then heard the noise from next door getting louder.

_"Fucking bitch. Taking my money**,** my working money for this worthless shit of a daughter, should of left you years ago!"_

_"Dad, Stop hurting mommy!"_

_"Don't you raise your voice at me!"_

Alpha gripping his hand to a fist finishes saying to Rios.

"Understood sir."

Still looking outside he sees the van going around the building also spots two guys following behind the van for Alpha says to himself "What can it be inside that van? Either way we got to gear up and get ready we have to infiltrate in the back and I think we got to take care of them two. This should be a walk in park." Alpha stops for he says.

"Bravo gears up we are going in the back too…"

When he turn around Bravo was nowhere to be seen but sees the door from their room open, and says to himself "Where in the hell?" for he then hears a louder noise from the other side of the wall.

_"Who the fuck are…"_

_"You like to beat up woman do you. See how you like that you, piece of shit!"_

Alpha eyes turn wide for that familiar sound of that voice rushes outside the room and says to himself "Damn Bravo!" going next door he sees a man pin down on the floor Bravo on top of him beating the guy to a pulp for then sees the woman holding his daughter on the ground seeing the beating of his husband for Alpha rushes behind his partner putting his hand on his shoulder to pull him off but Bravo shoves him off.

"Get the fuck off me! For 4 days I heard this Asshole beating his wife, and now he lays a finger on a girl, I should just…" Bravo was cut off for Alpha wraps his arm around his neck putting him in a choke hold, but Bravo still kept on beating the men on the ground for Alpha yells at his partner.

"Bravo. Get off of him now!"

Bravo starting to lose air in his lungs, his vision starting to turn blur for he knows he is about to pass out he gives the man one more punch square to the face. And gets off of him, Alpha lets go of him and points out to him to get out for he then turns to the woman and girl on the ground not getting close to the disfigured man that Bravo beat and says

"Ma'am if you care for your daughter's safety and health. I would suggest leaving this place at once and never comeback. Don't worry about him he still breathing, but I won't guarantee your safety when he regains concisions."

The woman looks straight at Alpha and nods and gets up holding his daughter with her for Alpha sighs and heads next door to their room seeing Bravo sitting on the bed rubbing his neck, Alpha yells to his partner.

"What the hell was that Bravo! You almost killed the man, but you almost compromised our mission!"

"Nothing man I just… it was… I just lost it alright… My bad it won't happen again."

"What you mean you lost it?!"

"Nothing man it's…"

Alpha now pissed off cuts Bravo off getting close to him grabbing the neck of his shirt says to him with a cold threaten voice.

"The hell you mean it's nothing. Either you tell me now Bravo, or ill just **beat** you until you tell me what made you snap."

Bravo staring at his partner a bit shock of the way he came up to him and said, sighs and puts his hand on bravos arm lowering it down saying.

"When I heard the little girl scream for crying for help, I just lost it. It just brought me some old distant memories of my past. And I just boiled with anger and snapped. It won't happen again man, sorry about that."

Alpha calming himself knowing that everyone haves a past that hunts them, sighs and says to him.

"It's alright Bravo I would of done the same and tell you the truth I couldn't stand it either, but we can't do this while we are in a mission. So all is forgotten, just got green light from Rios. So gear up and get ready. But when this is over you got to explain to me why you snapped."

Alpha extends his arm for a hand shake for Bravo smirks and shakes his hand says.

"What are you now my psychiatrist, hahaha, alright I'll tell you everything after this mission Alpha but good thing I got the beers waiting for us at our base."

Alpha shakes his head of his partner jokes for he goes to go get his gear he then reminded himself and says to his partner.

"Also use your suppressor for you M4 rifle and don't use your MG-40 got it."

"Why the hell not! I understand I messed up but why you got to punish me for my MG-40!"

"Because where we are going we don't want to let them know we are going guns blazing in their front door! I found out that Travon is inside and we are going in the back to figure out what's inside the van and work our way up to him."

"Damn why didn't you say that in the first place."

Alpha turns back to his gear and sighs and says.

"Just gear up Bravo."

-x-

Alpha and Bravo our behind cover from a car in the back building, Alpha lifts his head up to see that they are two guards watching the door but what caught his eye was that there was a LAPD car by them so he knew something was not right here, and says to his partner.

"Bravo, aim the guy on the right and I'll take the guy on the left. When I give the first shot you shoot alright."

"Understood."

Alpha aim is sights to the guy on the left, taking a calm breath, slowly squeeze the trigger. Sending the bullet straight between the guy's eyes, blood splatter hitting the wall for his partner does the same watching both of the guards drop dead within seconds.

Alpha taps Bravo shoulder signaling to move towards the door for he signals him to breach the door. Alpha gets on the left side and Bravo in front of the door, Alpha shoots the door handle and Bravo kicks the door for they both rush inside for they find no one around.

For Alpha notices the foul smell around he knew that this was the floor where they come to get high on their drugs for Bravo says

"What the hell is that awful smell? It smells like someone having sex with a goat or some shit damn?"

"It's the drug they use and by the looks of it might seem that they also use this floor for prostitution."

"How would you know about that?"

Alpha points Bravo in the left side showing a door open inside was a dead girl that was almost naked laying in the bed with needles around her, for they both walk inside Alpha checks on the body a bit surprised of what he saw.

The girl had bruises and cuts all over her face, arm, and legs. Multiple injection needles that were marked in her wrist. For Alpha says.

"By the looks of it she died like two weeks ago by overdoes."

Alpha sees Bravo griping his rifle with anger Bravo said.

"Alpha she… she only looks like… like she is only fifteen years old."

Alpha knowing the small slender girl did look young could only just agree to his partner for he says.

"I know, but nothing we can do for her now. At least we know what they bring in the van now, and I sure most of this girl were bought. Let's keep searching in the other rooms in this floor and move are way up."

Bravo nods for they both got out of the room and they start to search each room it was in the first floor for, they found some girls that were able to leave signaling them to run away, and found others that were already dead for they reached their fifth room they hear noises behind the door.

_"Yeah man spread her legs wider!"_

_"Look at her twitch in pleasure she liking the good fucking haha."_

_"Damn can you both shut up and let me do my thing with this tramp!" _

For they get ready to breach the door, Alpha shots the door handle and Bravo kicks the door wide open seeing three people inside.

Bravo rushes in and shoots his M4 to the closes guy he saw on his right side and puts three bullets in his chest for Alpha shoots the other guy on his left shooting one bullet straight to the head, both bodies dropping in the ground dead. Alpha quickly notices Bravo shaking, but not out of fear, but of anger.

Bravo sees the last man on the ground on top of a girl for the man turns around and says "What the hell its going on I paid for an hour for this girl what…" Bravo puts his rifle away and grabs the man by the neck griping it tightly saying.

"You... You son... You son of a bitch!"

Bravo lifting him up he tosses the man across to the wall for he lands in the floor, then he picks him up and punches him straight to his gut for the man gasp of the lost of air, for Bravo grabs his head pulling it down kneeing him straight to the face knocking him to the ground again. For he gets on top of him and starts to punch him straight to the face.

Alpha not surprised for he seen it happen before they got here, but then turns around to see the girl in the ground twitching for he then snaps and runs straight towards her.

"Hey, hey, hey you are going to be ok alright just stay calm and we will get…" Alpha stops for he sees that this girl it's not just a teenager this girl seemed not older than twelve years old.

The girl was bruised around her body, she had cuts in her neck and face, her legs had a deep cut and covered in blood between her legs Alpha gritting his teeth, he covers her lower part of her body, and sees the her face is swollen, her pupils were wide in her eyes, Alpha checks her arms for he sees three needles marks stock in her arm, for he then spotted the syringe and three small bottles.

Alpha tosses one of the bottles to Bravo for he catches it and yells to the man he was beating.

"What did you give her!"

"I-I-I- I just give her some Bl-black valkyrie they said it-it would ma-make her feel go-g-good

Bravo full of raged lifts his fist up and the man says.

"Pl-please I'm a c-c-cop you can't do this…**"**

Bravo bringing down his fist to his face beating him once again, for now had more reason to beat this guy to death turns to see Alpha and said.

"Can you save her Alpha?"

Alpha turns back to the girl for checking her pulse but also shocked of the heat of her body boiling up he only knew that it would be matter of minutes until this girl dies from overdoes and he gently gets close to her holding her in her arms and says to her.

"Hey, you are going to be ok alright. Soon everything will be fine no one is going to hurt you again."

The girl now chocking for air, he knew that her lungs are now breaking apart; Alpha holds her even tighter to her and kept talking.

"Stay with us alright just breathes calmly and everything will be alright."

"Alpha what's going on with her talk to me!"

Bravo yelled out to his partner but Alpha ignored him, for this girl then was breathing slowly and her twitching started to slim down. She turns her head looking straight at Alpha, her eyes dripping down in tears she said in a low voice for he could only hear.

"Ma-ma-mama."

Alphas eyes turn wide for this was not his first time seeing a dead child before him but this is the first time holding a girl dying in his arms for he just stays quiet for the girl gives her last gasp for air and within seconds her pulse stops for Alpha lays her body on the ground and turns to Bravo shaking his head to him.

Bravo looking at his partner shocked of what happened, angry of what he had seen, and the thing that made him more furious was that this guy was the cause of it. And he hits him again saying.

"You killed this girl and you call yourself a cop!"

The man crying in pain sobbing in tears yells out pleading for forgiveness.

"P-p-please I-im so-sorry, please i-il-ill never do it again please."

Alpha walks towards Bravo for Bravo pulls out his combat knife in front of the cops face for this time the cops yells out now in fear.

"Please I got a-a- Family, I got a little girl pl-ple-please ill never do it ag-again."

Bravo not caring of the man's pleading he then waves his knife around his stomach, placing the tip of the knife right at his stomach for he slowly penetrates the knife into him for the man squirming in pain Bravo says.

"You feel that, you did this to this girl. You killed her, and now, your little girl will grow up knowing what you did. How does it feel, knowing that you are going to lose something you care for. Knowing that she will not have a dad to grow up with."

The cop now coughing out blood from his moth for Bravo kept stabbing the cop again, again, and again, for the cop screamed in pain whimpering saying.

"You… you are… killing… me… ple-please… stop…"

Alpha just watches his partner kept stabbing him, after two minutes he then places his hand on his shoulder for Bravo stops.

Panting for air he looks up at Alpha and looks back at the dead cop. Seeing part of his kidney and guts coming out from his stomach he looks into his hands covered in blood gets off the cop and puts his knife away and says to Alpha.

"I-I-I really… didn't want… to experience this… again… not again."

"It's not your fault Bravo. We couldn't have known this would happen..."

"Yeah. What the hell you know about it! I seen woman, children, boy, girl being raped, killed in ways that I hate myself for not helping them for that son of a bitch of a traitor… and for what… money… for his greed and selfishness he… I… Christa."

Alpha seeing his partner eyes turn wide in shock for he seems lost in his past, not knowing what it's happening right now, for he knows that this is not the right time to question his past. He snaps his fingers to him to get his attention and says.

"Look Bravo! I don't know what happened but we got to keep moving alright, whatever happened in your past it's behind you and we are here now. So we got to get to Travon before they figure out we are here."

Bravo snapping back into reality looks at his partner calmly controls his breathing and nods his head saying.

"Yeah, yeah you're right sorry about that it won't happen again man."

"Don't worry about it for now we got…"

"What the hell, who are you two?"

Alpha turns around seeing one of the gangsters standing outside of the door for then tries to run for he shoots his left ankle making him scream in pain landing in the floor hard, the men pulled out a walkie-talkie yells out.

"They are two people here! They are going to kill us! Tell the boss that..."

For Bravo shoots him in the head stopping his other comment, he looks at Alpha and says.

"Well now they know we are here and it seems the only exit is either this floor or the roof right?"

Alpha sighs shaking his head for he didn't want this to happened looks at him and says.

"Yeah I checked the area before we got here and the only way for him to leave are either he walks in front of this door or he can fly off the roof top."

Bravo pulling his MG-40 and taking his suppressor off from his M4 tilts his head cracking his bones puts a grin under his mask and says.

"Well now that this stealth mode is over I can finally blow off some steam with this putos."

"Not what I wanted but it seems like we got no other choice…"

Bravo walks by him he pulls out something behind him and now Alpha concern of what it is he says.

"Bravo what you got there?

"Oh this, it's just C-4. Why are you asking?"

Alpha face palms his mask and says.

"Why are you carrying C-4 and what are you using it for?"

"Well to cover the front and back entrance man, damn just relax and let me worry about it."

"Bravo this place doesn't look stable and especially if they are making drugs here, the chemicals could cause more of damage in the building and specially us in it!"

"Hmm, didn't think that through… but just in case they try to bring back up and I don't know about you but I don't want to get shot in my ass when we are cornered man."

Alpha sighs and just gives in for he knew he didn't want to get cornered by the enemy either he says.

"Alright just do it quick I don't want to take more time as it is in here."

"You got it."

-x-

July 25, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"Yes, I know. I said I was sorry. I'll make it up too you ok, I know, I know but I had work to do… No I'm not doing any of that I swear I'm resting… I will not make you worry alright… Sis please just calm down and… Yes alright ill talk to you soon. Yes I will alright bye."

Rios rubbing his eyes of the argument he had with his sister for then sighs feeling more stress in him. For Houston walks in to the room.

"Wow that didn't sound too good." Houston said.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and no but I heard you though and it sure didn't sound good haha should of called her when you woke up."

Rios just sighs of Houston for he knew he was right, but Rios had to get work done in T.W.O. for nothing can't stop and he says to Houston.

"Any sign of Salem's body yet?"

Houston just looks down shaking his head to Rios said.

"No. No sign of his body was found, if what you said about the car getting caught on fire he must of turn into ash or the cartel got him and just… well they could… you get the picture."

Rios leans back in his bed closing his eyes for he knew what he meant but he wanted to find his partners body to give him a proper burial, but now knowing that they can't find his body, there is nothing he can do now.

Rios opens his eyes and leans up again and said.

"Thanks Houston it was worth a shot. Do you have the other task I told you to do?"

Houston pulls out some papers from his side and hands him to Rios.

"Yeah, but not all the information of Esteban Bautista is in there, and pretty much the simple task he does, but we still can't figure out where he is."

"Don't worry this will do. Thanks again Houston you can now return to your post."

Before Houston walked off of the room he said to Rios.

"I know you and Salem been long partners and basically the founders of T.W.O. but do you think we can rebuild most of us are veterans in here and the rookies that are still in here well they mostly die in most of the hard mission."

Rios still looking in the paper work leans them down and says.

"You and I, and every other T.W.O. operative have a goal in life; most is money, to kill, and to change. We all been to hell in and out, but we all know that we all got to retire, or die in some point. For us veterans are our job is to show and help the young ones to take are place for they can change this world for not just ourselves but for the people in need, for the people can have a life in their future."

Houston sighs for he knew this was going to be his responds for he then smiles and says.

"Ha, since when you where such an emotional speaker huh haha."

"Shut up and go to work."

"Hahaha, alright, alright later Rios."

For Houston walks off the room, Rios stays looking at the paper leaning his head back he sighs and says to himself "Been in this business long enough, seen a lot of conflict and war terror around the world. I knew my time to stop would come to an end, but now I have a feeling that it will not end here. All we can do now is help the new recruits to become the best for they can take are places one day."

Rios then lifts the paper up and starts to search again to find anything and sighs saying.

"If I was to go back in the field, my sister would sure kill me herself."

-x-

July 25, 2013 Location Los Angeles, California

"Holy shit I didn't know they had this many low life scums in here!" Bravo yelled at his partner standing in the left corner of the hallway.

"Well if you didn't take your time in the third floor and just killed them instantly we could of actually already got to Travon already!" Alpha in the right side corner of the hallway is taking heavy fire said to his partner.

For both of them been moving up to the floors they found out that they were making drugs in the building, for they destroyed it, now they were one floor away to reach where Travon is hiding, although they are now pin down they had to make a plan quick and fast.

Alpha takes a quick glimpse of the sight for he then turns his head back into cover dodging a bullet he yells over to Bravo.

"Alright listen! They are three in my right side and they are four of them in your side there is one guy in the middle that is heavily geared up and its just shooting crazy alright when he stops to reload. I want you to take care of my guys move the other side of the corner and ill do the same on your side alright."

Bravo takes a quick look too for he then turns back to Alpha and says.

"You know this is loco! But I don't see what other plan there is so fuck it on your mark!"

Alpha checks his BR-19 fully loaded and grips it tight for then looks in his right side seeing the heavy geared soldier reloading, Alpha gets off cover and aims his gun shooting the guys on the left side right into their torso and legs for they drop dead and Bravo does the same only that he just fire crazy with his MG-40.

Alpha getting into cover and so does Bravo, Alpha yells out.

"I got two of them and you?"

"I-I think… I got one."

"You serious?"

"Not one of my best aims alright!"

For they start to get shot at again only this time the geared up gangster is walking towards them with the remaining gangster following him behind, Alpha knew he had to come up with something fast.

"Bravo toss a grenade on my mark!"

"I thought you said this place was unstable and shit!"

"Just shut up and do as I say!"

For they both un-clipped their pins of the grenades they toss them right in the hallway for they heard the gangster scream.

"Holy shit get the…"

Watching the explosion going off, seeing the gangster dead in the floor one crawling away with his shatterd legs off crying in pain for Alpha and Bravo walk towards the geared gangster leaning in the wall coughing out blood Bravo lifts his face plate up and shoots him with his MAG-44 in the face.

Alpha gets close to the crawling men and stomps him right in the back of the neck breaking it for he says.

"Bravo how much ammo you got?"

"I got about 40 something bullets in my MG-40 and a clip, and for my M4 I got 3 clips, and got 2 clips with my pistol and you?"

"I ran out of my BR-19 right now, I got 13 shells in my ASG Combat shotgun, and I got about 3 clips for my M92 pistol."

"Well do you think we got enough for one more floor to get Travon?"

"It depends if you can kill more than one guy."

"Oh wow great comeback asshole!"

Alpha laughs for they both walk to the last floor where they expect Travon to be at, walking up the stairs Alpha stops for Bravo looks at him confused and says.

"What is wrong with you we are almost there."

"Shh, you hear that."

For they stay quiet they start to hear movement up the stairs, but there was a lot of movement that made Alpha thinks "Damn it must be about 10 no 20 gangsters up there. And there was some heavy steps so I think some few heavy geared up gangsters are up there too. Hmm this is going to be a pain."

For Alpha still kept thinking of away to come up with a strategy, Bravo was reloading his gun for he sighs and taps on his partner shoulder Alpha turns to see him for Bravo said.

"Look man, you and I know what's up there and there is no other way around it so let's just get up there and finish it alright, we both knew what we sign up for so what's their to stop us, I sure hell don't have nothing to live for so minus well just go in there guns blazing."

Alpha a bit shock of his partner comment, he didn't just want to go in there to throw his life away to die in a place like this, he been through worse and he knew that some of the wars and missions he been through should of ended his life a long time ago, but for some reason Alpha didn't want to end his life right now not today and said.

"Look Bravo. I know what you trying to do and I will not risk my life and especially yours for we can just go in there to get shot at. You are my partner and I will not let you die here, not now. You still owe me that beer and a story to tell back in the base."

Bravo grins under his mask and starts to laugh; making Alpha worried that he hope didn't make his partner go crazy. But Bravo was not going crazy not yet, but he was laughing of joy for he never seen such a determine soldier and especially a partner that cared for him this much, for he then smacks Alpha on the back saying.

"Hahaha you know, I don't know if it's because you are a crazy partner or you just being emotional right in situations like this hahaha. But don't worry boy scout I'm not going to die here not now. So what's your plan?"

Alpha then grins under his mask for he explains the plan to his partner for Bravo eyes turn wide he laughs saying.

"You. You are one crazy vato. Hahaha if that's how it is then let's do it!"

Alpha nodding he pulls out his ASG Combat shotgun reloading it for they walk up the stairs getting close to the entrance Alpha pulls out his grenade so does his partner for they pull the pins out and tosses them waiting for few seconds they rush up their going over kill.

When they reach up their most of the gangster running away from the grenades they tossed for Bravo unloads his bullets killing most of the gangsters head on tearing off limbs of their bodies "Get some you fucking scum's" for he laughs of joy doing it, but either way they were too many of them and either going over kill, bullets are still bullets for Bravo was hit in his left side of his stomach, his right shoulder, and his left thigh. This didn't stop him though for he was in full of ecstasy of killing anything in his path.

Alpha killing some of them with his shotgun, the shells going right through their flesh making massive holes in their bodies blood splattering everywhere but for then they heard their grenades going off. Some of the gangsters were blown away into the other rooms, the cement walls splattering hitting some of them into their limbs. Making the gangsters lose the will to fight for some was pulling back.

The explosion made Alpha and Bravo shaking up from the explosions, they then start to receive fire back from the gangsters. Alpha gets into cover on the right side of the rooms looks at Bravo still moving forward towards them Alpha yells out to him.

"Bravo get into cover and toss your last grenade and cover me!"

"You got it!"

Bravo takes out his grenade and pulls the pin off for he tosses it across the hallway for he then jumps on the left for cover. Alpha pulls his pistol and runs straight towards them.

The gangsters were confused of either to run away from the incoming grenade or too keep shooting at the man that was running towards them.

Alpha without second thought caught one of the heavy gangsters off guard by elbowing him in his face turning his back on Alpha for he then puts his left hand on his neck and pulls out his pistol on his right says to him "Nothing personal-" for he then runs forward "-it's just business."

While running forward, bullets passing by him, bullets hitting the meat shield he was grabbing for he kept running shooting the remaining gangsters he saw, for then the grenade exploded knocking him backwards from the blast, he lands on his back on the floor. His vision turns to blur, his hearing full of bells ringing in his ears. Trying to get up, he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder for he places his hand on his injured shoulder he feels a sharp metal fragment stabbed inside.

For he sighs shaking his head he holds on to the metal and pulls it out of him gritting his teeth from the quick sharp pain he moves the shoulder for he can use still he says to himself "Damn good thing I got that guy if I didn't had him as my shield I could of ended with full of scrap metal from that grenade. Which I got to remember that this grenades are not like the other grenades I used, I don't know what T.W.O. use for this one's but they sure are effective." Looking around he sees that some of the remaining gangsters are still crawling in pain Bravo walks up to him and says.

"Damn, I swear man you sure come up with crazy ass ideas."

"Yeah… sure was not one of my best though."

"Hey you got the job done so-"Bravo pulls out his pistol and aims in the hallway shooting two of the gangster in the back of their skulls dropping dead in the floor "-let's keep moving shall we. I believe that shattered door in the end right there is where our friend is right?"

Alpha reloading his pistol "Sure is, so let's go see what information he haves for us."

Alpha and Bravo walked in the end of the hall for they see that the grenade Bravo tossed did more damage they didn't expect for searching around the room Alpha spots some blood on the floor for he follows the trail and finds a African American on the floor grabbing his left leg for he stands before him and places his M92 right on his forehead and says to him.

"Tell me where Santiago is now!"

The wounded man just spits on Alphas boot laughing "Fuck you cracker. Like if I'm going to say shit too people like you bitch!"

Alpha pressing his pistol harder to his head "Either you tell me or ill I could easily just…"

"Hold it Alpha let me talk to this monkey for you." Bravo standing beside his partner, Alpha nods his head and takes the pistol off the man head and stands back behind Bravo and watches his partner do the talking.

"Travon, or mamba whatever you fucking name is, just tell me where is your fuck buddy Santiago and who else's you doing business with and will walk out of here."

"Like I said to your bitch friend behind you I'm not…"

Bravo punched him straight to his jaw for the man felt like it broke off from his face screams in pain and Bravo kept going.

"Tell me where he is and who else's you working for."

"Hahaha, fuck you piece of..."

Bravo kept beating him after 7 punches in the face he kept going for the man was in pain losing his patients for he knew if Bravo kept punching him it would beat him to death so he kept resisting until Bravo saw something on the table for he walks towards it he grins under his mask and grabs what was on the table and turns back into Travon.

The man gets a look of what Bravo was holding in his hands for he then tenses up and starts to shake in fear for he then says.

"Wh-what the hell you think you doing?"

Bravo pulls out a small bottle with a syringing in his hand and sucks a black liquid to the needle from the bottle and leans closer to him and waves the needle around his face and says.

"Either you tell me where he is and who else you are working for I won't stick this shit in you."

"Get that shit away from me!"

Bravo stabs the needle straight to his neck not releasing the liquid "Tell me now!"

The man now with his eyes wide open in shock, is shaking in fear for he knows what his own drug is capable of, he yells out.

"Santiago is in Downtown L.A. in a meeting right now in 8th street building number 372 on the 5th floor!"

Alpha smirking for now they know where he is, looks outside the window and sees cars parking in front of the building for he says to his partner.

"Bravo we got to go now."

Bravo still staring down at the man for he says

"Who else do you work for!"

The man sweating and panicking for he didn't want to say the name for he knew if he said it they would come and get him, but he also had a needle stuck in his neck and if he didn't say anything he would also die.

"Esteban Bautista, I work for Esteban Bautista. I help him out with some of his drugs but I don't supply him with mine, so I help his and for an exchange he sends me girls in for I can use them as test subjects or prostitution. Now that I told you let me go or turn me in I don't care just take that needle off of my neck!"

Bravo taking the needle off of him still looking down at the man in front of him, says to his partner behind him.

"So you got that right Alpha."

"Yeah, I just radio Amp to pick us up in the roof from our location before we-" the floor shakes for the explosion from the trap that Bravo set up on the first floor"-get surrounded so let's move out Bravo."

"Give me a minute."

Bravo pulling out his knife placing the tip of the blade to the man stomach and says.

"Now you can die like the trash you are."

"You, you said you were going to walk away if I told you everything!"

"True, but I never said if I was going to walk out of here leaving you alive now did I?"

The man turns wide eye full of anger and tries to yell out but was left with his mouth open screaming in pain for he felt the blade deep in his stomach, Bravo pulled out two small bottles and shoves them straight to his mouth keeping them there for he stairs deep into the man's eyes and says.

"This is for the innocent woman you killed you piece of shit."

Bravo punched him under his jaw making sure the bottles broke inside his mouth for the man shaking in pain feeling the broken glass going down his throat cutting the flesh from the inside of his mouth, the liquid going down his stomach going into his system for he starts to twitch instantly Bravo getting up looks at him one more time and walks with Alpha heading into the roof top.

-x-

_"This is Amp I see your location. Landing now. Welcome aboard ladies, you guys are finish here?"_

Alpha and Bravo getting inside the chopper resting in the chair, Alpha says.

"Amp take us to downtown in 8th street building number 372 on the 5th floor, you still got that sniper with you right?"

_"Yeah it's in the back by Bravo is sitting at, I'll start to head in that location right now. Rios wants to talk to you so ill patch him through."_

Alpha sits down and Radios Rios.

"Rios got the information from Travon and it seemed he was partnered up with Bautista, the items in the van where woman being traded for prostitution. We also found their drugs inside and we destroyed it sir."

_"Understood Alpha good work. Did he also tell you where Bautista is hiding?"_

"Negative sir. He didn't say we sort of were in a hurry to get out there sir."

_"It's alright Alpha at least we took out one of his suppliers. Have you found Santiago?"_

"Yes sir. We are heading there right now to finish our job sir."

_"Good. Over and out."_

Bravo taking his chest gear off patching the gun wounds his been shot from. Alpha leans back from his chair and breaths calmly for this mission sure wore them out and Alpha knew that his partner was still angry and emotionally stressed out from what they seen.

_"Alpha we are in bound of the location." _Amp said.

Alpha gets up and walks by Bravo reaching for the sniper rifle, but Bravo grabbed his arm and said "I'll take the shot." For Alpha looks at his partner he nods and lets him grab the sniper rifle and he grabs some binoculars and looks outside and few seconds he spots their target.

"Amp keep the chopper steady. Bravo he is 3 miles away at your 11 a clock, 5th floor 3 windows in the right wearing a white suit sitting down in the chair. Do you have visual on him?"

Bravo scoping the area that Alpha said for within few seconds he finds his target, and says.

"Found him, I got a prefect shot."

"Take it."

Bravo aimed the sight straight to Santiago's chest hitting the first shot straight to his heart for the man in shock places his hand to his chest seeing that his been shot for he then looks out the window for Bravo aims the second shot straight to his head and shot him dead on splattering his blood in the table Bravo puts the sniper down and says.

"Target down."

"Good. Amp get us out of here lets go back to the base."

-x-

July 25, 2013 Location The Devils Mountain

"Señor Diablo, how are you feeling today? Do you have what you asked for sir?"

Salem after days pass from his burned injuries he felt better now and when he awoken from his injuries he asked for the gear he ordered, for he looks at the new gear and mask he will be using for then smirks in a evil smile he turns to the man and says.

"Yes this is the equipment I asked for, now where is the satellite cell phone I asked for?"

The man hands him the cell phone to his hand and says to him.

"Señor, Mr. Bautista would like to talk to you now. He said when you recovered that I would send you to him at once."

Salem grabs the phone and looks at the man. "Get out now for I can make a call."

The man confused of what Salem said, says.

"Señor? I don't think you heard what I said Mr…"

Salem gives him a glare that could that made the man shake in fear for Salem walks towards him face to face says again.

"Get out for I can make a phone call if you don't. I can just say that the man had an accident that ended up breaking his neck."

For he then gulped and sweat pouring down his face he nods to him and walks out of the room. Leaving Salem alone for he then dials into the phone and waits for someone picked up.

"Weeellllll hello my friend long time no see. Oh don't be like that don't you recognize me a little; maybe this should refresh your memory. In 2003 Miami Florida, I believe it was what the 40th floor that I kicked you out the window.-"For Salem waits from the respond from the contact from the other line he smiles and says. "-Oh so you do remember me how sweet of you. Still work for SSC, no hmm figured they would be finished hahaha. Oh come on I hope you still don't have a grudge on me for taking out the business and from that time, it was years ago hahaha. Well let's put that behind us and let me explain the reason I'm calling. I got something that we can work together that would satisfy us both." For Salem waits from the person to give him reply for he took a few seconds until he said.

_"I'm listening."_

"I want to take T.W.O. as much as you want and I know you still hate me for what I did but I can make it up to you by getting you some cash that you probably haven't earned in a long time."

_"How much are we talking?"_

"Let's just say instead of a few thousands you can get more than ten thousands and I know you like money. And plus a bonus you will be able to get some T.W.O. members, but all you got to do is follow my plan and it will all work out for the both of us."

_"How do I know you won't back stab me Salem how do I know you still work for…"_

"RIOS! Back stab ME! To me he is dead already; I would like to get my hands on him to show him how much it burned from his betrayal towards me. So I'm going to ask you one more time 'Smiley' you in or are you out."

_"…Hahahahaha… Whats the plan."_

**:D please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regret

July 26, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

After Alpha finished his report to Rios he went to the medbay to get checked on from the wounds he received from his mission, for he didn't see his partner there he knew where he was and says to himself 'Hope this guy don't end up drinking himself to death.'

When he finished being patched up he walked off from the medbay and went straight to the room.

Inside the room he saw Bravo sitting in the sofa; with his chest gear off only having a white tank top on, still had his combat jeans and boots. The thing that caught Alpha was that he had already three empty bottles of beers for he drank another one, he looks up and sees Alpha he lifts his beer saying.

"Yooo, I see the doc patched you up huh. Well come here and have a beer with me, or are you about to leave with your piece of shit peace and quiet place you go too."

Alpha noticing he is already tipsy from the amount of alcohol he consumed for he walks towards the couch sitting down for Bravo smirks and reaches to his side grabbing another beer for he hands it over to his partner he grabs it from him and Alpha looks at the bottle and says to him.

"Coronas?"

"Oh yeah and they are from Mexico too not that cheap water down from the state from here."

"Bravo how did you bring them here?"

"I got my ways. Look you going to complain or are you going to drink with me cabron."

Alpha shaking his head for he still got a lot to learn from his partner for he opens the cap from his bottle and takes a drink for they start to drink together. After a couple of minutes have pass Alpha puts his bottle down for he was going to tell Bravo what happened back at the mission Bravo sips his beer for he then says.

"You know why I tensed up and got angry of coming to L.A. and beating up the man from next door and the other shit that happened today."

Alpha sits quiet not saying a word, for his partner kept going.

"You remember that day when you were reading my file."

Alpha taking a moment for he did remember the file he read when they got here

"Yeah I remember that your mom disappeared, that your dad was found dead that murderer was never found, join in the gang, and the rest. Yeah I remembered, why you asking?"

Bravo finishing his beer for he sets it down on the table he reaches for another and pops the cap open and says.

"Everything in the file its all bullshit. My mom disappearing, my pops murderer never being found, some shit there is true but it don't have the actual detail of my life in there."

Alpha leaning straight from the couch looking at his partner confused of how T.W.O. would get information wrong, wondering who is his this Bravo his partner, for he says.

"What do you mean? So what it's your true life story Bravo?"

Bravo taking a gulp form his beer for he lays his head back in the couch and looks up the ceiling and laughs a bit saying.

"Haha my true life story shit where to begin, haha I guess I'll have to tell you from scratch huh, well let's see…"

"My mom she was a Latina from L.A. when I was born man she would always feed me, take care of me, give me attention but when I grew older she started to distant herself from everyone. She change when she smoke and drank with my old man. My dad was just a white man working in some shit job but he would always abuse us when he either came home drinking or when he drank inside the house. He would not stop until he hit something to satisfy himself, and that satisfaction would be just me and my mom.

My mom never left him for she always loved him but it was more of the drugs and alcohol doing the talking for she was never sane when I was growing up. Then one night my old man came home all intoxicated more then he used to, he caught her drinking his beer in the living room couch where I was sitting by her. For he ran straight at her and hit her, but she fought back. The one thing is with my pops, if you fought back with him he would never stop until he was tired of beating someone. I stared into to the whole fight scene until he punched her straight to her face knocking her unbalance hitting her head in the side of the table and all I can see was a pool of blood coming around her head, but he kept beating her and beating her until he ran out of breath.

He got off of her and walked straight at me and said to me 'Don't you dare say anything about this or you will be just like her.' For he shoved me to the side he went to get a rug and wrapped her around with it, he took her downstairs and put her on the trunk of the car and drove off.

Even in that night in that scene not once have I lift a finger to help, not even a single word, not even a tear from my face seeing my mom being killed not even once have I felt any remorse in that day.

When I was eight, man I would always get a beating, day after day, being locked up in the house not being able to see the outside world for I was a prisoner of my own home.

Then one night hahaha, he came home shit crazy like the same night he killed my mom, started to see and hear things for he was really wasted for he ran straight at me, looking at him i just ran away heading to the kitchen. Moving furniture around to slow him down, he then fell hurting his ankle screaming in pain that just made him madder at me. I looked down on him, and for the first time I felt stronger than him, I glared at him for the piece of trash he is and I smiled for it. For then he started to crawl towards me I walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a kitchen knife, it was long and sharp if I remember correctly, while I was dazed of from the knife I felt he grabbed my leg griping it tight hurting me, I looked down and swung the blade cutting deep in his wrist. Seeing him yelling in pain, cursing and screaming never in my life I felt so good, never felt so alive. For then I stabbed him in his stomach kept the blade still inside of him for I looked straight into his eyes, never once braking contact from his eyes for I kept stabbing, stab after stab I kept going until my arm gave out. Realize of what I was doing looking into my blooded hands holding the knife in my hands I see my old man in the floor dead with his head up high his eyes rolled back for I then, I backed away and sat on a chair looking at him thinking of what have I done, for I not even once I felt bad of my decision, not even once I felt bad for the old bastard. That night I packed what I could, get rid of the knife and just went to the streets never looking back of my life and just kept moving forward into the night."

Alpha hearing every word his partner said for he just stood there quiet not knowing what to say he just took another gulp form his beer for his partner said.

"And that's the truth of my parents, my mom being killed and me killing my so called father, then me joining in the gang with the other bullshit crimes I committed back then, which that was my childhood life."

Bravo drinking another beer for Alpha now understanding that part of his life but he then remembered a name that his partner have mention back then in the mission, for he put down his beer and said to him.

"Bravo who is Christa?"

Bravo stopped for he then put down his beer, leaned back in the couch closing his eyes, flowing with emotion inside of him waiting to how to explain it, for he then open them and said.

"Joining in the army, I believed it was the worst choice I could have made of my life for I never once wanted to do it, but some part of me didn't want to rot in a prison cell just yet, and in them years of training and listening to the army's duties and orders, doing the stupid Special Forces. I ended up joining with this sergeant named 'Adam Miller' this guy was nothing but trouble when I join his squad, the only reason I was with him was because he liked me for what I had in my record. Mission after mission with him it was suffocating, I seen and done things that could make a sane person go mad, but I didn't regret it at that time. Then one day we were sent into a mission in Africa to aid a small U.N. Peacekeepers in Somalia with some Christian helpers that aid refuges, until we were ordered to leave. "

Alpha taking in of what he learn, for he had many question of why was this Adam guy bad news, what has he done in the past, for he stayed quiet for he knew his partner would tell him eventually for he only said.

"Is it that day you met Christa?"

"She was something you know, she would always be on my ass. Haha man it's been so long I have not talked about her. I guess I'll tell you this side of the story. Let's see…"

-x-

September 7, 2007 Location Africa, Somalia

Bravo was sent to Africa with his sergeant to aid the refuges, the squad was a total of five members in the group where, bravo, Stan, Phil, Jose, and their sergeant. They were on the truck heading down to the location that they were ordered. The whole ride was quiet, they didn't usually have not got used to each other in their years, back in their mission they sometimes wish some of them would want one of them to die in the mission they were sent. In the whole ride not talking in the heat one of them spoke up to break the silence.

"God damn this place sure is hot in here, how the hell does this guy deal with this damn weather!" Bravo exclaimed.

"Oh for god sakes shut the hell up. You're complaining right now, you knew where we were heading!" Jose yelled back at him.

Phil was ignoring them checking on his M4 rifle, for Stan shook his head looking at the two arguing, for Jose caught him doing it he yelled back saying.

"What the hell is your problem huh Stan, got something to say!"

"No, but now that you are asking though, I'm sick and tired of looking at your ugly Mexican ass though!"

"I'm not Mexican. I'm Puerto Rican dumb shit; get that shit in your head!"

Stan smirks looking straight at Jose and said.

"You brown beans all look the same to me."

Jose griping his hand into a fist, full of rage he gets up from his seat and grabs on Stan's shirt lifting him up and says.

"You want to go bitch!"

"Do something beaner!"

"All of you shut the hell up or I'll shut you up!"

For the four group tensed up from the yell they recognize coming in the front of the truck. Phil kept his head down not even lifting his eyes to look for he stood quiet, Bravo kept quiet for he didn't want to deal more of the commotion around he looked up and stood quiet, Stan and Jose turn their head looking at the driver side seeing their sergeant looking at them for they sit down not looking back at him.

"You sacks of shit going to keep fighting or do I have to pull over to beat some sense into you useless scums!"

"N-n-no Sir." Both Stan and Jose stutter to their sergeant.

"Good, now get the hell out, were here."

The trucked stop for they immediately jumped off the truck and Bravo lifting his hand up to his face to block the sun for the heat was intense it bugged him for then he looks around seeing a few of the U.N. soldiers and a some people wearing white clothes with some Christian symbol in their shirts, helping some of the refuges.

"God this place looks like hell." Said Stan.

"Yeah hardly looks fortified to keep this place safe." Phil adding to Stan's comment.

Bravo taking another look at the place for he knew that this place was really a dump. Some of the U.N. hardly had any heavy weapons on them for they just had small SMG guns and their side pistols. Some looked like they were none combat experience for then Bravo spots a U.N. soldier walking towards them he stands in attention and says.

"Glad you guys are here we sure appreciate it. Now if you guys could go to the east of the camp and…"

"Don't you dare order my soldiers what to do maggot!"

For the U.N. soldier was interrupted by the sergeant, he looks straight at him but within seconds the U.N. soldier slowly puts his head down ashamed, for he knew he could not intimidate the sergeant he just nods his head as in apology and walks away. The sergeant then gets in front of his squad for they stand in attention and wait for his orders, as he said.

"Listen, and listen well. We are not here on vacation and we are sure hells not going to stay here in this shit hole with this low life wanna be soldiers from the U.N. and sure hells not going to baby sit this walking negros that are around here so just stay out of their way and will be out of here in no time understood!"

"Sir, yes sir!" All four of them said together.

"Good, now get out of my sight and camp somewhere around, don't you even think of sleeping in the truck so scram!"

The soldiers salute their sergeant and walk away, while walking away Bravo sees that this place is sure is hell for him, nothing but dirt, heat, and knowing that any day that this place will fall. Bravo then sees Stan bump into a little African boy making the kid fall down to the ground Stan looks at him giving him a killer glare he yells to the kid.

"Hey, watch where you going you piece of shit!"

The kid not knowing of what he was saying, he stood still in the ground sobbing in tears for he didn't know what to do for Bravo not liking of what he did he walks up to Stan grabbing his shoulder to pull him away from the kid he yells at him.

"What the hell is your deal man, it's just a kid. So get the hell out of here before I punch your dumb ass face!"

Stan staring at Bravo to back off, but had no effect for Bravo then glared at him knowing that if Stan says or do something else Bravo would sure beat him with no remorse. For he couldn't shake him Stan gives Bravo a disgust face to him and walks away, Bravo turns around to look at the kid and extends his hand towards him for the kid slightly grabs his hand gets lift up from the ground for the kid gave Bravo a quick hug runs off towards the tents for Bravo smirks of the surprise he got, walks away from the camp and rests.

Hours go by for the sun starts to set down, Bravo resting not too far from the camp for he leans behind a rock resting, he pulls off some cigarettes from his pocket and lights one up and inhale the smoke inside for he then stays in deep thought thinking 'Being here in this place sure sucks. No internet, T.V, and video games, why would we they send us here. Yeah we are the army and all but we don't do this sort of stuff. It would be better if we all go home and…'

For he felt some bump in his leg, he came back from his thoughts, and looks up seeing a white blond woman, for at first he didn't like that someone came to interrupt him, he then gets up facing her face to face and takes another look at her and he was surprised for what the woman looked in front of his eyes.

The woman's height seemed no higher than 5'5, she had short silky blond hair that reached to her shoulders, her white creamy peach skin made her radiant in the night sky, for her midnight blue eyes stared down at him as his soul was taking out from him, hears a sweet honeyed smooth voice coming from her and says.

"You know this would kill you right?"

Showing Bravo the cigarette he was smoking he then shakes his head from his thoughts, for he did notice that his cigarette was out from his mouth, he looks at her one more time and says to her.

"And what does it matter if I smoke, it's my choice and not yours to make."

The woman then again puts the cigarette down in the floor and stepping on it, to put it out, she puts a proud smile on her face and looks at him and says.

"Trust me, it will be good for you and…Hey give it here!"

For Bravo lid up another cigarette while she was stomping the one he had, for it only lasted for a short while for the woman yet again grabs the cigarette off of his mouth and stomps on it and Bravo a bit irritated says to her in a cold tone.

"Look why you don't just go back to the camp and bug someone else. For what reason have you come here anyways?"

The woman not even taking a step back from the person she is facing, she stands her ground and says back to Bravo with a proud voice.

"I came here to say thanks to you for helping the kid back in the camp from that soldier of yours, I saw what happened and was going to step into the scene to stop him, but you came and stopped him while others just stood there and watched. So thank you…"-For she tries to read what his ACU camo shirt said but it was too dark to read "-may I know your name?"

Bravo sighs for he didn't want attention around him and now that he got it he just lies back down on the floor and leans back at the rock he was resting and says to her.

"You can just call me Red."

"Why Red?"

For Bravo didn't want to say any further but for some reason her voice seemed to say something to her, he looked up to her eyes seeing how she was curious to know he gives in and says.

"My last name is Redfield but I hardly like my last name so just call me Red."

For he then catches her smiling at him he thought to himself 'Wow she sure haves a beautiful smile on her, esta muy linda tambien…What the hell am I thinking!' for he was cut off from his thoughts hearing the woman sweet voice.

"Well red it's it ok if well… I can stay and talk to you?"

For Bravo catches a glimpse of shade red on her cheeks for he slowly put a small smile and puts his hand on to his right to signal her that she may sit down, for she smiles and gladly sits by him and Bravo said.

"Well now that you came to confiscate my smokes, may I know the name that I am seeing right in my eyes?"

"I didn't come to confiscate them. It's just bad for your health and you will thank me later! Well my name is Christa 'Elizabeth' Eberhart."

"Eberhart?"

"It's a German last name I got it from my father."

"Oh, so you're German than, but something tells me that you're not though?"

Christa then smiles back at him nodding for she then says.

"True, see my dad is German, and my mom is British, I take more of my mom then my dad but I, as you can see I get the attitude of his side haha, so sorry if I'm a bit bossy but it's who I am."

Bravo laughs a bit of what she said for Christa then looks at him a bit offended for he then catches the glare he is receiving he quickly says to her.

"Sorry if I laughed a bit it's not that I'm laughing at you honestly, I'm ok if your bossy no need for apologies, and it's kind of cute when you show a pouting face haha."

"Sie glaube tatsächlich, dass ich nett bin, habe niemand gesagt, dass zu mir, bevor umm ..."

"Umm, I don't know what you said but I'll take that as a compliment haha."

Christa blushes a bit more red in her face for Bravo then spots it and laughs a bit more, for she then punches him in the shoulder making Bravo feel a little of the pain he got from that punch for then they sat their talking to each as the night went on.

Bravo kept talking about themselves, what he hates, likes, favorite food, videogames, for Christa was talking about her family, what she hates and likes, favorite food, books, and more to him. Bravo for the first time in his life he felt like he was at peace, around her, surprising himself for he actually open up to someone for he had never talked to in his life, for he then notices that the night its getting darker he looks at her and says.

"It's a pleasure to have talk to you Christa, but It's getting a bit late so it's better for you to head back to the camp."

For she notices that the night is getting a bit dark for she nods her head, he stands up and gives her hand for she looks at him and gladly takes it, getting up from the ground she smiled at him and starts to walk away for Bravo sees her about to turn away, for then he catches her stop for she turns around to look at him and yells out to him for he can her.

"I'll come by and see you again ok!"

Bravo smirks knowing that this girl is something else he seen for he waves his hand and yells back at her.

"Yeah, looking forward to it!"

For he sees her walk away he rest his head and says to himself 'She sure is a caring person haha.'

-x-

July 26, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"So you used to smoke?" Alpha said hearing part of the story his partner have told him from his past life.

Bravo taking a drink form his beer laughs and says.

"Yeah, back in that time I used to smoke but, she made me quit and something about her always made me change when I was with her. The next day she would come and visit me almost every day, and at first I found it a bit weird for I never usually talked much to people but she would always put a smile when she came to see me, she was always talkative and pushy hahaha. For four months I been in that camp, I got to know her more, and she got to know me more. For we started to be friends and it felt nice, knowing that she would never betray me, or hurt me in any way I was happy being around her, she was the first person I explain of what happen in my past, never I thought I would back then, but she sure made me say it to her."

Alpha noticing that his partner had someone he actually cared for and he thought that maybe this Christa girl actually liked him, but he also wondered if he actually like her or he loved her. For Alpha would wait for him to say it, he said.

"How did she take it when you told her about your past?"

Bravo taking another sip of his beer for him then sets it down and says.

"Well I didn't actually tell her about, well… me killing my dad you know that would be just well awkward, so I made a little white lie about it, but I did tell her about my other past that happened. At first of my parents she took it a bit of sad and shock look in her face, then when I told her, me joining in a gang, doing crazy shit, my childhood life sucked, she understood and not once, did she judge me for what I did, and then she just cried in tears in front of me. Not knowing if what I said hurt her, for I tried to comfort her, I saw her reaching her arms around me gently pulling me towards her and hugged me, and at first I was surprise not knowing what to do I tried to brush it off, she tighten her hug and when she whisper to my ear of what she said to me, it hit me more than anything I could of imagine."

Alpha looking at his partner for he just stood there quiet, for he wanted to know what he said, but for he didn't rush the question he simply just asked.

"What did she say to you?"

"She said, 'you are not alone' when I first heard her say it, it seemed nothing but she kept hugging me tighter and kept repeating the same thing to me, and for the first time in my life, I felt welcomed, loved to be exact, knowing inside of myself that I was not alone anymore, I had someone that actually cared for me."

Alpha nodding to his partner knowing that he sure did had a rough childhood then him, but was happy that someone out there did care for him, for he wanted to know one last thing before he would change the subject.

"Bravo, what happened to Christa?"

Bravo then slowly closing his eyes showing an expression of hatred and sorrow he slowly opened his eyes, and reached to his right side to pull out his combat knife, placing it in the table and says.

"When the four months went by we started to see that our sergeant would leave one day and come back the next, we didn't had the guts to say where he went in front of him so we just ignored it, but then that day, that bastard sure twist things that I couldn't have seen back then."

-x-

January 14, 2008 Location Africa, Somalia

"Men. Front in center now!"

Sergeant Adam yelling out to their soldiers to line up for without hesitation all of them lined up side by side at attention waiting for their sergeants orders they listened.

"Good now that I got you worthless pigs in here, listen up. We are going to leave from this camp tomorrow morning at 0600 is that understood!"

"Sir, yes sir!" for all four of them yelled out loud all, but not all with excitement, Bravo was a bit shocked that he had to leave tomorrow, for he knew that someday he had to leave from this camp, but he never expected it to be this day, for he then finishes saluting his sergeant and walks away he fought in his own thoughts of how to explain it to Christa or if he should even tell her.

For the day, hours went by, the sun starts to set down, Bravo knowing that if he would just leave without saying a word it would only hurt her and it would also hurt him deep down for he wouldn't want the only friend he haves getting hurt, for he decided to confront her he walked passing some tents for he then reached her tent, he stood there for a moment calming his breathing he then walks in and says.

"Christa there is something that I need to…"

For Bravo the gets a good look at Christa with her white shirt pressed in her body, her lower body for she was trying to put on her sweatpants on, for they were half way in her legs for it showed her exposed white underwear to Bravo, for he stood there not knowing what to do. Christa in the other hand was fully red in her face for she quickly pulled on her sweatpants and grabs the closes thing she could find yelling at Bravo.

"Don't you know how to show any respect, siepervertieren!"

Christa throw a metal canteen to Bravo's face making him hiss in pain yells back.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's what you get!"

"I said I was coming in didn't I?"

"Yeah while I was half dressed!"

"Dang sorry geez, you know that hurt!"

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Did you see my…"

"What your white panties, yeah why?"

Bravo then shutting his mouth quickly realizing of what he just said looked at Christa fully red now rushes to Bravo slapping his shoulder and face making him try to forget what he had seen, Bravo tried to defend himself, but in short minutes it was futile to defend himself with a raging woman at him. For it took a few minutes to cool each other off, Bravo rubs his nose and cheeks to ease the pain from what he received for Christa lays in her bed looking down in her legs and says.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I hurt you John."

Bravo finishing his little pain from his face he looks up to see her, for she was not making eye contact and he knew that she really didn't mean to harm him for he sighs and says.

"It's ok Christa really no big deal, Ves ya no me duele."

For she looks up to him giggling, for she knows a little a bit of Spanish she just smiles and says back.

"Well what did you wanted to tell me John?"

Bravo looking into her midnight blue eyes knowing that he didn't want to see her cry or upset, he started to regret coming here to explain to Christa that he has to leave tomorrow for he forces a smile for her and says.

"Nah, it was nothing really, I already forgot about it."

Christa taking a good look at Bravo, for she stands up from the bed and places her right hand to his right cheek and says to him.

"John, I know there is something that is bugging you, and you lying to me it's not going to help you, so please tell me what is wrong, and this time the truth."

"I can't even fool you now huh haha, well… you see, I… I umm…"

Bravo taking a few minutes of how to explain to her how he will leave tomorrow. He sighs knowing there is no way to easily explain it to her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Christa."

Christa turns wide eye for she was a surprised of him leaving, for she puts a tough smile on her face for Bravo for she drops her hand off from his face and walks back towards her bed sitting on it, not even making eye contact to him she just kept looking down on her feet.

Bravo noticing the change of her actions he follows her by sitting beside her in the bed not making eye contact with her for he tried to think of a way to something to her anything to change the mood they were in for he tried to speak until he heard her smooth voice beat him to it.

"John I'm ok really, I knew one day that a day like this would happen, so don't worry ok, I'm actually happy that you will go home, knowing that you will be safe."

Bravo clinching his hand into a fist, for it hurt him hearing her say that to him, thinking himself that if she really happy from him leaving, he slowly tried to calm himself from anger for says.

"Are you really glad from me leaving Christa?"

"Yeah, I know you might have things to do, and well I know you will do good back home."

Bravo now getting irritated he slowly lifts his head up to see her one last time before he actually leave her, he spots some small drops of water in her hand for then gets a good look of her face, seeing her sob in tears making his anger flow out of him now showing concern, for he then says.

"Christa, are you really happy from me leaving?"

"I-I am… I know you will…"

For Bravo lifts his hand to her face carefully and caring removing some tears off of her midnight blue eyes turning her head to face his and once again says to her.

"Are you happy that I'll leave from here for good, knowing that I might not…"

"No!"

Bravo was cut off from her lunging towards him wrapping her arms around him now fully crying.

"I don't want you to leave. I'm happy to have you around me. All the talk and jokes we had I really enjoyed all of it, so please don't say we might not see each other please. I don't want that so please…"

For she was cut off from her words for she felt Bravo lips in hers, for at first she was shocked but then she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back passionately, closing her eyes forgetting about the whole issue with them, they slowly keep kissing until they lay flat embracing each other in bed not once breaking their kiss.

Once they were kissing Bravo slowly unlocks his lips from her to catch his breath for he looks at her one more time, seeing her short gold hair tangled into a mess, seeing her midnight blue eyes gazing at him, and her cheeks fully red as cherry blossom for he gently raises his hand to caressing her cheek and says too her.

"I would never leave you Christa. I would never do anything too harm you, never."

For she smiles reaching his hand where her face is, she gently snuggles closer to him and says.

"I know you wouldn't John, you too sweet and kind to hurt someone you would care for, and for that reason it got me closer to you. I'm really glad to have met you here John, all your sorrow and pain you had build inside you, I'm glad you shared it with me, and that reason alone, hat michindich verlieben."

Bravo puts a smile on his face knowing that it was the same feeling for him towards her, for he says.

"You know, I don't know what that last sentence mean so would you mind telling me what you said shorty?"

For she giggles of his respond she slowly playfully smacks his shoulder saying.

"That something for me to keep and for you to find out."

"Well that's not fair I'm not educated like you."

"Oh did I hurt your feelings Mr. No one can't hurt me."

"Haha, well just a little bit."

"Well I know a way to make it up to you."

"And that would be?"

"This."

For she then leaned closer to his face catching him off guard by the passionate kiss she gave to him for he returns the kiss back to her embracing his arms around her waist leaning her close to him for she moan from the strength of his arms pulling him close to his chest she wrapped her arms around his and kept each other embrace for none of them wanted this night to end.

While hours passed by, Bravo with his arm around her shoulder for she told him to spend the night with him she looked at her golden hair and her innocent beautiful creamy peach skin from her face for she slept quietly in his chest. For he thought to himself 'She is so cute and innocent, it was funny how red she turned when she wanted me to sleep here with her tonight, although we kissed until she fell asleep on me, not pushing it any further for I respected her a lot to push her like that, I wouldn't force her and hurt her in anyway. I'm just happy to be around her. She change me in little by little, she changed me. I like her a lot; I can't believe someone so caring would want me to be in her life. I just wonder if she would like me more than just 'like', more like 'love'. But either way, I'm just happy she likes me to be around her.' For Bravo smiles and gently looks to the beautiful girl in his arms, he slowly closes his eyes and whispers to himself.

"Even if tonight is the last night I'll see you. I will come back to you, for you had really taken my heart from me Christa."

-x-

When morning came Bravo already had left from the camp, being inside the truck not talking to anybody for most were tired from waking up, some were just irritated to be here for then truck stopped.

"Everyone get out now!"

For they heard their sergeant yelling in the front of the truck, without hesitation they all jumped out of the truck and lined up side by side waiting for their sergeant orders.

When the sergeant got out of the truck he walked by them looking down at the hill from the camp for Bravo kept wondering whats going on, the sergeant turns around and yells at them.

"Listen up maggots, now you know the drill. Just like every mission we been through just stay and watch today because we will not do a thing today!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

They yelled to their sergeant orders all but Bravo for he was wondering what was he talking about, not understanding a thing he was about to ask him until he heard gun shots.

"Oh right on schedule." The sergeant said turning around to looking down at the hill.

Bravo rushing towards where his sergeant is standing, for he looked down at the hill from the camp, for he saw some militia soldiers attacking the camp.

His eyes catching every detail of the attack for the U.N. soldiers were running away from the battle, other surrendering to the militia only getting shot down by them killing them dead. The man from the refugee camp captured to be slaughtered in front of their wife's and children, burning them, shooting them, and decapitating them. Some of the children trying to run away from them, for only getting shot from the back, some getting captured and being dragged on the dirt by their jeeps. The woman getting beaten, tearing their clothes off screaming and trying to fight back for it was futile for then they were being raped by the militia soldiers.

Bravo's anger was swelling inside him until his eyes turn wide for he saw Christa grabbing some of the refuges inside one of the tents. For he then turn around to grab his rifle he heard his sergeant saying to him.

"And where do you think you are going private?"

"To go down there and help them sir!"

"And from who's orders private!"

"Sir?"

For the sergeant turns around facing Bravo he walks up to him and yells at his face.

"From who's orders private!"

Bravo now irritated from him he stands at attention and says to him.

"No one's sir. It's just that they are getting under attack we must aid them for help sir!"

For he was looking straight at his sergeant for then he felt a sharp pain right in his gut for then he drops on his knees coughing, trying to catch his air he looks at up to see his sergeant for then he gets hit on his face.

"Now this is why you should of just stayed back there and be quiet, you worthless maggot!"

Bravo still in pain from the blows he received didn't falter for he strong fully got up and looked at his sergeant and yelled back.

"What the hell is your problem sir! We have to go and help them…"

For then he was punched again in the face and kneed in his gut, for he tried to control his balance he stood his ground for the sergeant says.

"If only you wouldn't be so stubborn, and listen like the four behind you did I wouldn't have to kill such a fine soldier in my squad."

Bravo leaps towards him to punch him for he was blocked from his attack, he then received a blow on his right side of his chest feeling his ribs crack, then getting a upper cut from his chin landing on his back on the floor for pain was rushing to his body he said.

"Why are you doing this sir?"

The sergeant then walks to Bravo stomping his foot on top of his chest making him gasp in pain for he said.

"Why you ask. It's simple really; it's just money business. I have been doing this for years. Not just me but them too, and it also include you too maggot."

Bravo not understanding what he is talking about for then he manages to get off from his feet and rolls over to the side to give him some space between them he slowly gets up grabbing his injured rib and hears him going.

"Why do you think back in Russia, Argentina, India, and Iran we killed most of them people. I, they and you killed them all. We killed the man, and woman and children from their villages and homes from them and for what reason. It was for the money. We killed most of them because I was hired from the people that wanted those dead, wanted the land so knowing you wouldn't do it; I made up some bullshit to make you kill them. So you are tainted as I am maggot, you got blood in your hands that you can't wash away."

Bravo now shaking in anger, remembering all the faces he killed back then, men, woman, and children caught on the middle of the warzone, for back then he felt no pain for the fallen he had killed. Now trembling fear and pain for what he has done, for it was hidden from him for all this years, but also a fool for not realizing hit sooner, for he then rushes his sergeant one more time to bring him down.

He lands on the floor wincing in pain, his right rib now more fractured then before hurts him to breath, his left wrist slight fractured for he could hardly move it now, his eye sights now blurry for the hits he been receiving for he lands in one knee in the ground trying to stay conscious the sergeant a bit bruised up, still standing tall over Bravo shakes his head to him and pulls out his side arm and aims it at him and says.

"Boy if only you would of listen to me, you would have had money like me, and you wouldn't have to die in a shit place like this."

For Bravo keeps breathing hard trying to control it, he smirks and laughs at his comment for he says.

"Hahaha, to die here wouldn't sound too bad you know. Also getting tons of money too its not bad either. Although now knowing that what I have committed, killing all of that people back then, I can't say but I don't feel any sort of sorrow for them, I was just a pawn for the sick crimes of yours, so the dead back then I feel no regret for I'm the one that killed them, but-" Looking at the four soldiers standing still sweating and shaking in fear "-being used as pawn and slave to do your dirty deeds I rather die. But I cant do that for I know if I died that person would sure beat my ass even in the afterlife so I would much rather see you die here in this hell hole pendejo!"

The sergeant shaking his head hearing his comment he clucks his pistol back ready to shoot Bravo and says.

"It's sad to think you can kill me boy, for now your time is up."

For Bravo now getting his view a bit more clear he reaches to his side pocket and throws his combat knife straight into the sergeant neck making him pulls the trigger hitting Bravo straight into his arm.

Dropping his gun landing on his knees looking straight into Bravos eyes trying to pull the blade off from his neck, coughing out blood for the pain was increasing, Bravo walked up to him grabbing the pistol from the ground and leans it straight too his forehead and without hesitation he pulled the trigger blasting his brain cells straight into the dirt.

Looking at the dead body he turns around seeing that the four men took off running leaving the truck behind for then Bravo mind said 'Christa' for he turns towards the camp he runs down the hill for in his mind he said 'I may have killed them back then, but I at least can save her I know I can!'

-x-

Reaching at the camp he smelled the blood and death around there. Seeing the dead bodies of the refuges and Christian helpers, their bodies ravaged with bullets, some burned to death, decapitated from their heads.

Searching tent by tent doing it quietly for then he heard a familiar scream 'Christa' for then he rushes to the screams direction he then heard a loud gunshot for then he opens the tent too see one militant soldier. The soldier then tried to aim his rifle at him, for Bravo rushed towards him elbowing him in his face pulls the rifle off from him, low kicks him in his legs making him land on his back for he then points the gun straight to his face and pulls the trigger killing the soldier dead.

Bravo breathing heavily trying to control it hears the smooth low voice call to him.

"John."

For he turns around seeing her in the ground he rushes towards her dropping the gun to the floor, kneeling down besides her lifting her up to his arms says.

"Christa I'm here ok, I won't leave you again I promise, so let's get you out of here and…"

For he then sees a crimson red in her lower abdomen for he then shakes in fear, not knowing what to do, starts to tremble holding her, trying to figure out what to do he fights in his own thoughts 'What do I do. The wound is deep I-I-I don't know what to do! God what do…' until he hears her sweet voice saying to him.

"I'm glad you're ok John. I'm glad I get to see you one more time."

"And you will get to see me more Christa. You will, just stop talking ok, and…"

For she places her fingers into his lips, cutting him off, for she smiles at him knowing that she is fading away, she leans up a little bit closer to him to feel his arms wrap around her and says to him.

"I know what it's happening to me John, and I don't want you to feel bad for me. None of this is your fault, none, the proof of you of you showing up here to find me its shows you have a good heart and soul John."

Bravo lowering his head down trying to not drop any tears from his eyes, for she talking to him like she is going to die, the one thing he does not want in his life is to lose the woman he cares for, so he says to her.

"Christa the things that I have done, the people that I killed, I don't even know if I have a soul anymore, I don't even know if I disserved to be alive, I don't…"

For she shakes her head from the words she is hearing from him, she lifts his head up for he can look up staring into her beautiful midnight blue eyes showing love within them she says.

"Everyone makes mistakes John, but it's up to you if you want to change and leave the past behind you, life is a mystery that we all got to reveal for ourselves, and I know you will make your own path even if im not here John."

Bravo not liking it any further he shakes his head holding her close to him, praying to any god that could hear his prayer to safe her life, for he says trembling.

"Christa please just stop talking ok. You will be fine I won't let you die, I will not lose you!"

For she feels his hand on her shoulder she reaches to it to comfort him and says to him.

"We all die John. It's part of life, you have a life a head of you, a path that only you can make."

"How Christa, I don't even know how, I don't know how to start. That's why I need you to be with me. To help me."

For she puts a warm smile on her face for him 'I will always be with you John' she reaches her hand towards his face and says.

"You are a good person inside, I know it, and for that, Ichhabe dich immer geliebt."

"Please just stay still Christa ok you will be fine it's just a wound you will make it."

She feels her eyes sights fading away for she then knows her time is soon coming, she ignores it to see keep seeing the face of the person she loves to see for she fought on to say what she need it to say.

"John, it's not your fault. When I saw you the first time, you seemed alone like you never wanted to be seen, but when I came close to you, you seemed calmed around me. When i got to know you, we laughed, we fought, and you always make up to me, I felt happy inside, happy being with you, and I always wanted to say-" For she leans her head towards him locking her lips to him giving him one loving kissing 'I love you'. "-live and be happy."

"Christaplease I- I don't understand."

"Ich liebe dich John I will always have you in my herz"

For she then gently gives him one last look giving him a smile, for she then slowly closes her eyes lating flow her last tear flow down her face , her hand falling down from Bavos face for she quietly stopped breathing.

Bravo feeling her body turning cold seeing her fade away right infront of his eyes, he pulled her up hugging her chest to chest yelling out.

"Christa!"

-x-

July 26, 2013 Location T.W.O. Base

"That day she died in my arms. In a few hours some U.N. Soldiers arrived in the scene and cleaned up the mess, they took me back into the army for then they captured all four of the remaining squad from our unit. I explained to what our sergeant being doing behind their backs while the other four knew what was going on and not said a word about it. They admitted their crimes and were sentence to death row, for I didn't know and was fully innocent of the situation they still accused me for the murders I did. So they gave me a dishonorable discharge, and got kicked off from the army. For then a few weeks later I went to visit her grave one more time to say my goodbyes to her, and that night for the first time in my life Alpha I cried, I land on my knees and started crying for although I saved a few refuges that day, but I couldn't save her, the one I cared for even my own life I couldn't safe her."

For Alpha puts down his empty beer bottle on top of the table he looks at his partner for he sees that he is dropping tears from his eyes for he says to him.

"I'm sure Christa is very proud of you Bravo. Where ever she is, I know she is still smiling down on you and keeping you safe."

"Back then I couldn't understand the words she said to me, and every time I think about it, it still so vivid to me of what she kept saying to me."

Alpha then leans back at the couch and says.

"When she talked to you in German?"

"Yeah, The last word she said to me saying 'Ich liebe dich' it means 'I love you' in English."

Bravo then shakes his head sighing.

"Back then I liked her so much, but deep inside of me, also loved her back. Haha ironic huh, for she loved me, but not even once I said it too her, I couldn't even tell her while she was alive that I loved her so much"

Watching his partner griping his hand into a fist shaking in anger he looks up the ceiling and says.

"When she died, you said that she died with a smile on her face. I know that in her final moments, she felt that love and desire from you, knowing that you loved her deeply within your heart. For that moment she didn't just die, for she died knowing that the one she loved, loved her back in her final moments of her time, knowing that she won't be forgotten from her love."

For he then looks at Bravo, seeing him that he finally realized that Alphas words where right, Bravo finally letting his tears flow down his face for he now knows that deep inside he did showed her love to her.

After a few minutes, Alpha then gets up getting ready to leave for Bravo gets up from the couch and looks at his partner and says.

"Alpha thanks for helping me out back in the mission, and for also making me realize that, where ever she is, I know that she is happy."

For he looks at his partner taking that advice from him with in his mind he smiles at him and says.

"You don't have to thank me, we are partners and that's what we partners do."

For Alpha extends his to him for Bravo gladly shakes his hand and said.

"I know you heard my name in my story but I would like to introduce us once again. My name is John Redfield and I know you're going to be a pain in the ass."

Alpha smirks and replies to his partner.

"My name is Alex 'Grey' Maxwell and I know you're going to be a pain in the ass as well."

For Alpha finishes his hand shake to his partner he leaves out from the room and starts to head on out.

-x-

July 27, 2013 Location Denver, Colorado

Alpha arrived at the lake house in the morning before the sun rises, for he slowly walks inside the door heading to the leaving room, for he stops and puts down his bag he catches a familiar female sleeping in his couch.

Walking towards her he gets a good look at her for was wearing a grey tank top on her, and black sweatpants, with a red blanket hanging from her legs to the floor for he then smirks and leans down to grab the blanked from the floor to place it on her he thinks to himself 'She sure is carefree and beautiful, I wonder how she been while I was gone. I hope I didn't worry her… what am I thinking, I hardly doubt she would care for me, at least she didn't take off but still I don't know…'

"Alex?"

For Alpha snapped back from his thoughts he looked down at her for she was rubbing her emerald eyes he says to her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Fiona, go back to sleep and…"

"Alex!"

For she jumped off from the couch to wrap her arms around him, Alpha a bit startled for he didn't expect that from her he tried to think of what to do he, thought to gently unwrap her to let her know that its fine but she griped the hug tighter and said.

"Why didn't you call that you were coming home idiota. You could have let me know you were ok. I thought, that you were… you were…"

For then she starts to sob in tears in front of him, for Alpha then gently pads her head stroking her smooth hair letting her know that it's ok and says.

"I'm sorry Fiona if I made you worry, but you have to understand that the job I do, I may one day not come home Fiona."

For she kept sobbing she nods her head saying.

"I know… I know, but I… I care for you Alex. Not just because you saved, but for you gave me a purpose, I may have lost my sister but knowing that the person I care for now, may not come back I would be all alone again like that time. I don't want to be alone again!"

Alpha turning wide eye for what he heard her say to him, for he doubted her from leaving, doubting her for not caring for him, he shakes his head and says to himself 'She really is something' he holds her tight close to him and says to her.

"You will not be alone Fiona, you are safe and I will not let anyone hurt you not even me."

Fiona then looks up to Alpha gazing in his brown eyes for he was amazed of her emerald eyes looking deep inside of him, she mussels in his chest feeling a bit calm of herself, she relaxes for Alpha gently rubs her back showing her that what he said he meant it.

"Come Fiona I know you must still be tired so ill send you to your room."

While he tried to walk her upstairs she stood in the same spot holding his hand shaking her head she says.

"I-I want to sleep in your room."

"Fiona… I-I don't know…"

For she gets a step closer to him and stares straight at him.

"Please Alex, I feel more safe being around you. And I know you're tired too so let's both relax together por favor."

Alpha looking deep into her emerald eyes showing concern and worry, says to himself 'She really is cute when she blushes' for he sighs he looks at her and nods to her. For she leaps towards him wrapping her arms around him for they walk start to walk towards the stairs Fiona stops right in front of the door of the house and turns around looking at Alpha one more time putting a smile on her face and says to him.

"Welcome home Alex!"

Alpha taking back from her comment, he puts a smile on his face for Fiona catches it she blushes red hearing him say.

"I'm home Fiona."


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter but, thanks Rothalion for helping me I appreciate it, and also for the other three followers, Iaswraith, MEleeSmasher, and .9083. Glad you guys are following this story, so her is another Chapter.**

Chapter 8

Full Effect

February 17, 2014 Location Thailand

_'Why don't you just rest and relax Alex. Hey lets go swim in the lake, it will be fun come on! Alex, teach me how to fight, please! Hahaha I'm really glad you are here. Just come back safe alright, I'll wait when you return.'_

"Alpha what do we do man!"

Alpha snapping back from his thoughts, looks in his hand holding his BR-19 rifle, looks around him seeing the jungle around, feeling the mud on his legs and hands, explosions going off, the smell of smoke and burnt bullets scraping the metal in front of him behind cover from the car, he looks at his partner and says.

"Umm…I got it. Where is Chuy, and Baker?"

"They are around the other side of the base man, come on you should have known this shit already, and now we are surrounded by this trigger happy asian guys that are close to killing us man!"

Alpha looks up from his cover and sees that there are three asian on top of the barrack wall, holding RPD machine guns, four of them holding AK-47 on the right, and five on the left. Taking cover again he then checks his ammo and grabs on Bravo shoulder saying.

"When the three on top of the wall stop shooting run to the right side behind that hedgehog alright, I'll give you covering fire when you reach your cover. Then give me cover fire while I run to the left side of the hedgehog alright!"

"See, you with your loco fucking ideas man. Why the fuck do you always agree to any mission we are sent by Rios man, I could have been home chillin drinking my beer on the couch, watching TV, and instead I'm here in this fucking shithole with two other fucking idiots!"

"Yeah but you can handle it."

"Right, I like jungles, mud, bugs, and the smell of shit of this place, plus some asian that love to chop off our heads man, yeah I love it!"

"Are you done now?"

"No fuck you...! feel better now. You still an asshole though."

"Yeah, yeah, ok on my mark."

Alpha slowly calms his breathing, grips his gun tighter, as soon when he heard the RPD machine guns stopping, without hesitation pops out of cover and starts to shoot the top three machine gunners, sending a bullet straight to the man's chest making him fall from the wall to the ground. Bravo sprinting to the other cover, bullets by passing him while running straight, he reaches his cover for Bravo then aims his sights on the left side unloading his MG-40 to the five soldiers on Alphas left side of the wall. One man screaming in pain getting hit straight to his chests falls backwards from the wall, then another dropping dead sideways for a bullet in the head seemed to be his last sight he seen. And the last one for he lost his leg landing on the floor falling from the wall outside of the base lands on the muddy field for then his body exploded sending his guts and body parts in the air.

"Holy shit Alpha they are fucking mine fields in this fucking place!"

Alpha making it to his cover ducks down and yells back to his partner.

"I heard it Bravo. It still doesn't change anything; we have to get over that wall!"

"We go any further it will be the end of us, we were lucky to even make it in cover!"

Alpha reloading his rifle sees the soldiers from the right side getting a bit closers to each other for he grins under his mask and yells back to his partner.

"Bravo pull out your grenades and throw them in your right side where the soldiers on top are. Wait for my signal alright!"

"Yeah, I'll just duck down avoiding bullets that won't kill me!"

Alpha puts his rifle away and radios Chuy.

"Chuy what is your status?"

_"We are a bit busy right now Alpha. We are behind the base trying to figure a way in, what are you two idiots planning?"_

"As soon as you hear a loud explosion go off, the soldiers should start running in our direction, as soon as they do that, you two should be able to get in without a problem."

_"You do realize that will be more heat on you two right?"_

"It wouldn't be the first time."

_"You two are fucking crazy, but it won't mean shit to us though, if you get your selves killed, that's on you man."_

"Right, over and out."

Alpha then pulls out his grenade and yells at Bravo.

"You ready!"

Bravo pulling two pins from his grenades smirks under his mask and yells back to his partner.

"Do you need permission of engage or something?"

Alpha shakes his head and laughs a bit and says.

"Not in this situation… Now!"

Bravo tosses the grenades towards the right side of the wall, for Alpha tosses one hard enough to aim it on top of the wall. The grenades that Bravo tossed land on the mud field, for within seconds they go off exploding, the one that Alpha tossed exploded on top of mid air sending the scrap metal piercing right threw their flesh, for the wall then collapses sending the soldiers to fall down to the mine field sending more explosions setting off, Alphas plan seemed to go as plan.

Hearing the pain and agony of the soldiers screaming in pain, calling for help, to make it stop, to finish them off. The remaining soldiers run down to regroup, Alpha saw the chance he aimed his gun and fired his rifle to kill some few soldiers before they left, and when they were not in sight anymore he pull his finger off the trigger, getting off from his cover he looks at the hole of the wall they made 'That sure worked as plan, but now we got their whole attention towards us now' Alpha shakes the thought off and walks towards his partner.

"You know one of these days I would like a mission where we don't have to take all the heat you know."

Bravo reloading his MG-40 for Alpha sighs of his partner negativity and says.

"You say that almost in every mission we go to, and we always end up coming home in one piece."

Bravo finishing reloading looks at his partner.

"Right, well I can't complain anyways, I get to kill some of these bastards, so now I believe we are going to get some heavy reinforcements right?"

"Seems like it."

"Alright, well let's not keep them waiting."

Alpha taking point walking towards the hole from the wall they made, Alpha then leans on the left side of the wall, Bravo stands on the right side, Alpha poking his head out to see inside, but he sees no enemy around.

Taping his partners shoulder Alpha then climbs over the hole and runs straight into cover behind a small house making Bravo follow behind.

Alpha peeks around the corner sees nothing again for he then turns around to tap his partner shoulder for Alpha runs across to the other shelter and hears noises, he signals his partner to halt, quietly he then peeks in the side of the corner for a bullet by pass inches away, from his face mask for the bullets start swarming in his position. Bravo yells out to his partner.

"Alpha!"

"I'm alright, just stay there and wait for my signal!"

Taking another look he sees that they are 3 soldiers on the left holding RPDs, a MMG on the middle of the two hedgehogs, 4 soldiers holding AK-47s. 'Shit this is going to be a tough one, damn!' Alpha spots that they are 2 snipers on top of the house. Thinking of what to do, hears his radio from his ear piece.

_"Alpha you still alive?"_

"I read you Chuy, what is your position over?"

_"Me and Baker are in the east side of the wall, we found some few enemies, but we took care of them, we also found some few captive people here, but they should be safe now, but no sign of the general yet."_

Alpha griping his rifle, they also have not found the target they are looking for, starts to think 'Damn, if he is not here where the hell could he be?' Shaking his thoughts off him says.

"Chuy, how far are you from my location?"

_"I would say, 5 to 6 houses down in your location."_

"Alright, come towards our location we will keep them distracted for you two can sneak up behind them, and finish them off."

_"Alright, will be there, over and out."_

Alpha checks his rifle to reload a new clip he looks at Bravo signaling him to come to him, for Bravo sprints up to him getting on his left side he says.

"So what's the plan man?"

"I'll lift you up to the house for you can take the upper level while I take the lower level alright."

Bravo looks at him confused and says.

"What the hell are you going to do rush forward to them like Rambo?"

"Not that extreme but ill mange."

"You crazy fuck haha, alright well hurry up and lift me up."

Alpha stands ready for Bravo rushes up to him for Bravo lifts his right leg for Alpha lifts him up, Bravo makes it in the roof for he gets in a good position of the enemy radios his partner.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Wait for my signal."

Alpha again looks down at his rifle, feeling the sweat dripping down his face, then he hears a familiar sweet voice calling out to him 'Come back safe Alex, I'll be waiting' hearing the voice he recalls he lifts his rifle up griping it tight and he smiles under his mask and says.

"That's what I intend to do."

Getting out of cover he aims his rifle up towards the sniper on top pulling the trigger quickly, the bullet went straight into the soldiers scope, for the bullet went straight into his eye going out of his head dropping dead instantly not knowing what hit him, for the soldier beside startled of the scene he saw, shakes up, Alpha went over kill sprinting to the left side to get into cover starts to shoot to the 3 soldiers on the left. For he was sprinting he still could hear the bullets going by passing him, he then felt a sharp pain in his left leg for he then made it into cover, the MMG was now shooting at his direction.

Bravo catching his partner making it into cover, he then aims is MG-40 on the right side of the 4 soldiers for he unloads his bullets at them screaming "How does it feel now you sons of a bitches!" sending a swarm of bullets to the soldiers.

The soldiers caught off guard, the two of them feeling the hot lead going straight into their chests, the bullets going in and out of their bodies for with in instants they drop dead in the ground, yet another soldier received the lead in his face tearing a piece of his head from his left side of his eye exposing his open cranium and whatever it is remaining from his brain gushing out blood, leaving the remaining soldier although shocked from his falling comrades does not falter for he then shoots directly at Bravo.

Bravo not caring from the bullets by passing him for he kept on shooting at his targets for then he catches a glimpse of light on the upper left of the house for the sniper was aiming straight at him for he says "Oh shit!" he yelled tried to get into cover, the sniper pulled the trigger releasing the bullet going straight to Bravo, for he spun ducking down missing the bullet, but for his MG-40 was not so lucky for the bullet destroyed his gun down. Making only one pissed off T.W.O. soldier.

"Fucking chink!"

Alpha catching his partner's frustration from the radio he says.

"What happen Bravo?"

"The fucking asian destroyed my MG-40!"

"And. You got your M4 don't you?"

"Yeah but he destroyed my only favorite fucking weapon man, now I won't be able to use my precious anymore."

"You could always replace it."

"Replace it, replace it. Are you out of your fucking mind. No gun can't replace her man, she was perfect, why, why her and not Alpha, why!"

Alpha shaking his head, feeling sorry for his partner, he then ducks again hearing the bullets hitting his cover from the MMG still aiming at him, he then blind fires his gun only hitting the metal shield from the MMG for he grips his gun 'Damn we are in a tough spot, Bravo is pinned down by the sniper and getting shot below not giving him a chance to recover, I think the best way…' for Alpha then looks putting his right hand on his right rib, he was bleeding, 'Shit I been shot, it's not a fatal wound so ill live. If only…' Alpha then grins under his mask seeing Chuy and Baker coming from the right side corner ambushing the enemy.

Chuy holding his M-KAR shooting the soldier inside the MMG, sending a bullet straight in the back of the man skull, making him stop firing at Alpha and dropping dead within seconds. Baker running beside his partner holding his FX-05 shooting the reaming soldier that was shooting at Bravo, for Bravo saw the opportunity he popped out of his cover and aimed his M4 straight at the left side of the soldier by Alpha shooting him dead. Alpha then pulls out the pin from his grenade tossing it on top of the roof where the sniper his for within seconds the explosion goes off just hearing a man scream in pain then in a few seconds it became silent.

Alpha then relaxed signals his partner to come down, walking towards Chuy and Baker he extends his hand to them saying.

"Good thing you guys made it."

For Chuy shakes his hand saying

"Well you did have us in the base without trouble so we did owe you guys."

Then Baker shakes his hand

"Yeah, although don't expect us to save your white ass every time though."

Alpha grins shaking his head from Bakers comment for then his partner joins up with them.

"Well now that we are all here did you guys found the target?"

Chuy shakes his head saying.

"No. We found some people that were captive in here but no sign of the general Alak in the base, how about you guys?"

Alpha sighs saying.

"Negative, we also didn't find him either, let's just search around and see we can find some more captive people around here."

The three of them have no objection of Alphas order they went around searching for anyone in the base, a couple of minutes they were able to find some few more but Alpha knew that they had to evacuate the base as fast as possible so he radioed everyone.

"Bravo, Chuy, Baker what are your positions?"

Bravo spoked up first.

_"I'm at the east side of the base found a couple of them, but I found some dead captives in the houses, nothing I could have done for them."_

Baker says.

_"I'm in the back entrance where me and Chuy entered the base, couldn't find any so I went up a head to scout the area outside in case they came back."_

Chuy says last.

_"I'm close to Bravos location didn't find any survivors either, just dead corpses, how about you Alpha, find anything?"_

Alpha was about to speak until he heard a close rumble in one of the left side of the house he was in, he unloads his clip, refreshing a new one, knowing he was lock in loaded, walks towards the house leaning his back on the right side of the door, he then gets in front of the door kicking it wide open rushing inside flashing his flashlight he sees woman holding their child's, men fragile that they have not eating in days, for Alpha lowers his rifle down he signals one of the people to come on out letting them know that they are safe_._

Waling outside the house for Alpha was able to count the last remaining people he signals them to head on towards the northern east side of the base for he then radios his partner.

"Bravo found some survivors, total of 14 of them we are heading in Bakers direction right now."

_"Alright Alpha me and the rest of us are already here we are just waiting on you man, and hurry it up, because the general it's still out there."_

Alpha was about to say something back to his partner he stopped for he heard a noise going off from the distance, it wasn't a gunshot, neither an RPG sort of sound something quick and simple like a 'Thump' now hearing a medium sound noise like whistling sound, for his eyes turn wide open saying "Son of a…"

A loud a explosion went off close to his area for he then quickly turns around seeing yet another explosion going off from the house he just got out from seeing it crumble and the heat from the fire from the explosion expanding, seeing the people panicking, for he raised his hand pointing it in the direction they supposed to go yelling from the top of his lungs.

"Run, keep running and don't you dare stop keep running in the direction I'm pointing at, so go now!"

Running forward Alpha hears more and more explosions going off, he then hears his partner radio him.

_"What the fuck is going on Alpha!"_

"Mortars. This whole base was a set up, get the survivors out of here, and radio Rios to locate the location from the mortar shots being fired at us, and do it now!"

_"On it!"_

While running the mortar shots where getting closer and closer to them for then Alpha hears loud screams from the back of him for he turns his head seeing some of the survivors bodies being ravage from the explosion, noticing the sight, he sees that it was a few man, woman and children that got caught from the explosion for he turns his head forward clinching his teeth for there was nothing for he could do to stop for if he stopped to help them, it would only cause more damage in them, and himself.

"Keep running come on!"

Alpha yelled out to them, for they kept on running, more and more explosions where being hit around them for then Alpha spotted Baker at the end of the base, he then stopped and signaled the people in Bakers direction yelled out.

"Run over there now, go!"

The people didn't understand what he said, but the direction that he was pointing out to them made it seemed clear enough for them for they started to run in that direction.

While Alpha was watching them run, he waited until the last one was running to Baker, seeing that it was the last of them, when he was about to run, he halted for he then turn his head around seeing a kid laying in the ground grabbing his ankle crying. Many things where rushing in Alphas mind that where making him hesitate a few seconds for he puts his rifle on his back and rushes straight towards the kid. Sprinting Alpha feels the heat of the explosions going off by him for he then gets knocked down to the ground for one of the mortars hitting him on the side. For his hears were ringing bells, he looked up seeing the child still in the ground crying, for he shook his head to clear his mind, putting his hand on the ground to lift himself for he got up and kept his paste for he was not going to let anyone die here anymore.

"Hold on alright you will be ok."

For he then picks up the child, lifting him up to his chest making sure to secure the child, for he then runs straight to Bakers location. While sprinting feeling the heat once again, hearing the child cry and cry more in his arms, for the dark smoke of the place was making Alphas eye blur, he kept running for then hears Baker radio him.

_"Alpha where the hell are you at!"_

"Somewhere in the base, did the last remaining people made it towards your location?"

_"Yeah they made it, except you though where are you?"_

Alpha then sees a clear path for then spots Baker at the end of the base, for without hesitation he then sprinted faster.

"I'm close to your location just make sure the people are safe and…"

'Boom'

Alpha was hit by the mortar explosion on his right side knocking him over to the left side, feeling the blood rush bumping in his veins, he felt his whole right side hurting not knowing what it was, he lays in the ground 'What the hell happened? Damn my right side hurts like hell, the child' moving his arm he felt the child still embraced in his arms for he still had him with him, but he then checked if he was alive, he felt his chest moving for he then knew he was alive and breathing still 'Good he still alive but being here won't keep us both alive any longer, got to get up' for Alpha then rolled to the side getting up slowly for he stumbled trying to stand straight for he started to walk. While walking he started to feel his head giving him a straight pain for he tried to shake it off he then feels his right leg giving out on him for the mortars where going off close to him, for within seconds he knows that a mortar would fall straight on him.

"Alpha come on man run!"

Alpha hearing Baker yelling at him from the distance, wanting to run straight towards him to make it out safe with the child in his arms, but he couldn't, his body was giving out on him, little by little feeling weaker for every step he was taking it was pulling Alpha down 'Damn I can't, my breathing his becoming heavy, my arms are slowly giving out on me, my mind is also just about giving up' Alpha body starts to stumble again, for every step it takes makes it feel like it's his last, then the child cries calling out too his mother. Alphas eyes turn wide eye getting himself angry 'The hell if I'm going to die here!' for Alpha forces his body to start to jog, for then little by little he was running, then sprinting for he was getting closer and closer to Bakers location.

Without him knowing Alpha has made it out of the base breathing heavy looking around seeing how the survivors are around him, sees a woman rushing to him extending her arms crying out for the kid in his arms turns around extending his arms crying out for her mother for the woman grabs her child holding him tightly for she bows and thanking Alpha for what he did.

"Alpha. Alpha are you alright man, hey!"

Alpha turns his head looking at Baker for he feels his right arm shaking he holds on to his arm to keep it steady he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright Baker. Where is Bravo and Chuy?"

"They went to go deal with the mortars; Rios told us that the general was in that direction, we should get going also."

"No."

Alpha said for he looked around him seeing that the people were still scared he turns to face Baker again and kept going.

"Let's secure this people into safety first. Will radio Amp once we make sure they are safe and will come and pick up Bravo and Chuy."

"Alright, let's put them somewhere safe."

Baker walked off to make sure the people were safe Alpha then looks down at his arm for a stream of red liquid was dripping down his hand for he then says.

"Damn."

-x-

_"Bravo your ten meters away from their location."_

"Understood Rios we are in position."

Bravo finished talking to Rios, he then gets behind a tree while Chuy to the left side of a tree standing behind it they stand getting ready to attack.

"So what's your plan Bravo, if you have plan."

Chuy said to Bravo, it only made him more mad, Bravo just lifted his M4 looking over he sees that their target is sitting in a jeep in the passenger seat, they are six man on the ground setting off mortar rounds at a time for he looks at Chuy and says.

"Look and listen well alright, I'm going to the right side to ambush the jeep in case they try to take off, while you take care of the guys in the mortars got it."

"Wow for once you do think smart, I though your partner was the one with brains."

"Shut the fuck up and just go with the plan asshole."

Bravo slowly passes by to the right side getting in position for he can get a good aim at the jeep, for Chuy slowly lifts his rifle up, aiming his sights to the mortar man looks at Bravo for Bravo nods his head signaling him to engage. Chuy slowly pulled the trigger from his rifle sending off bullets towards the mortar man killing off one, two, three, with perfect head shots making their bodies drop dead in an instant for the remaining three stopped their mortars they immediately get up grabbing their AK-47 for Bravo tossed a grenade at the group catching them off guard for then they felt heat and scrap metal piercing threw their bodies.

The driver from the jeep was panicking he started the car for the general was looking around where the upcoming fire was being shot from the driver took off pressing the gas pedal in full throttle, but only he didn't know was in the direction he was going to was where Bravo was standing for he aimed his rifle calming his breathing steadying his aim for he pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight to the drivers head, sending his brain splatter outside for the jeep lost control going straight into a tree crashing in full impact.

Chuy walks towards Bravo whistling of surprise and says.

"Damn what a lucky shot that was."

Bravo lowering his rifle for he then said.

"Lucky shot my ass, that's called skill son, something that you don't have hahaha!"

Both T.W.O. where arguing and walking towards the crashed jeep for then they find their target squirming in pain, the metal door bent his right leg sideways, for he got trapped inside not able to escape, Bravo smirked under his mask, watching his target trying to escape like a rat for then gets close to him and says.

"Weeelll look what we got here, the mighty general Alak it's trapped in jeep screaming like a bitch not knowing what to do."

Chuy standing beside Bravo says.

"Let's just end it Bravo so we can go home already."

"And what fun would that be, if we just kill him quick here."

Bravo puts his rifle away he then pulled out his side arm placing his MAG-44 right in the general's head for then he smirked once more pulling his pistol away he looks at Chuy and says.

"Hey Chuy, are them mortars still functional?"

Chuy taking back from Bravos comment he scratches the back of his head and says.

"Well I think one of them still works. What are you plotting?"

Bravo turns around laughing for Chuy not still getting what he is getting at. Bravo walked away, coming back in a few minutes later with the mortar and two mortar shells for then places it in the ground and says.

"Let's show him what a round of a mortar shell can do to a human body, what do you think Chuy?"

Chuy a bit surprised but he heard that Bravo is sometimes sick in the head with his targets when he gets a chance to kill them, but yet again it's their job to do so for he pads Bravo on the shoulder saying.

"I bet you 20 dollars that you won't get him in the first shot."

"Hahaha, man I hope you got your wallet with you because I'm about to get 20 dollars more in my wallet!"

Placing the mortar at the ground titling it forward for the shot could hit him directly instead of going upwards, then Bravo looks at his target aiming it correctly making sure it would hit. While the one stuck in the jeep sees what they are planning he then tries get off from the jeep pushing his body upwards for it only causes him more pain feeling the metal scraping his flesh from his bone that popped out of him panting from the pain he then turns around seeing how the two masked man are looking straight at him he then hears the sound of the mortar going off for the last thing he ever saw was the explosion of the mortar tearing his flesh off his body making the jeep explode adding fire to him, their target was dead within seconds.

"Damn lucky ass shot again."

"Hahaha, pay up loser gives me my money hahaha."

Chuy was mad of the bet he lost for then he hear his partner radio him saying.

_"Chuy you read me?"_

"Yeah Baker I hear you what's going on?"

_"You got the target?"_

"Yeah the target is eliminated what's your location?"

_"Same place, we just radio Amp to come get us he should be here within ten minutes so hurry up and get back for we can go home already."_

"Understood Baker meets you in five."

Chuy looking over at Bravo and says.

"Ready to go."

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here now."

Both of them start to head towards Baker and Alphas location.

-x-

_"Alpha do you copy over?"_

"Hear you loud and clear Amp, what's your position?"

_"I'll be in your location within five minutes you guys ready?"_

"Yeah, we are just waiting for Bravo and Chuy."

_"Copy that Alpha I'll see you guys a bit."_

Alpha finished talking to Amp, Baker stands waiting for the chopper to come, then he waves his hand in his sights, Alpha turns around seeing Bravo and Chuy walking towards them for they made it together Alpha says to his partner.

"So did you got the target?"

"Yeah you can say its bits and pieces of him laying around him somewhere in the jungle haha."

Alpha shakes his head seeing how his eyes are messing with him for every time he blinks he could see how the darkness is starting to get to him for Bravo spots his partner weird mobility he gets close to him for then he pads him on the back noticing that his T.W.O. armor is pierced with some metal fragments on his right side back for then yells at Alpha.

"Alpha you're fucking bleeding cabron, bad too what happened!"

Alpha lands on one knee on the ground trying to control his body to not to black out, he then says.

"I think it's from the mortar that I got hit, but I'll be alright, will be home soon."

Chuy walks by Bravo seeing how Alpha his bleeding gets in one knee where he is and says.

"Yeah, close of being dead dumbass. Bravo take off his armor for I can try to stop the bleeding."

Bravo taking his partners armor off, seeing how he got some scraps of metal stuck in his body, for Chuy sees it shakes his head for the amount of pain and blood loss he has lost for he without any proper tools to take them off he grabs it with his hands and pulls them off from his body quickly as possible for it only made Alpha yell out in pain.

"God damn. That shit hurt!"

"Calm down you only got like four more of them stuck in your back you will be fine pussy. Bravo hold him down while I finish up here."

Bravo holds his partner down lets out a laugh for Alpha sighs under his mask.

After few minutes Chuy was able to stop Alphas bleeding for then Amp showed in the helicopter getting everyone out of that jungle in one piece for Amp says.

_"How is everyone doing back there?"_

"Mad, and hungry Amp, can you hurry the hell up!"

Yelled Bravo for he was still mad from losing his favorite weapon, and also hungry from the mission they did for everyone was laughing for Amp said.

_"Will be there soon ladies for now enjoy the view and will be home in no time, also Alpha Rios wanted to talk to you ill patch him through."_

Alpha leans back on the chair resting still feeling the sharp pain from his back and everywhere on his body for then hears Rios talking to him on his ear piece.

_"How was your mission Alpha?"_

"Excellent sir, we got the target and also freed as many people we found in the base, sir."

_"Good, glad to hear it Alpha. When you guys get back in base you guys can rest for I got no mission for you guys at this time so head on out when you guys are done understood."_

"Understood sir."

Alpha finishing his talk for then leans his head back for his partner said.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said that we can all rest, and you can forget about getting a new MG-40 man."

"Why the hell not. This is some bullshit!"

Alpha laughed making Chuy, Baker, and Amp laughing at Bravos outburst.

-x-

February 17, 2014 Location T.W.O. Base

"hhmmm, you sure are one lucky bastard Alpha."

The doctor was finishing patching up Alphas wounds, checking the chart of how much damage he had caused in himself he then puts down the file and sits down looking at him.

"Lucky it was not life threaten, but a bit to the right side of your injury it could have gotten your heart."

Alpha putting back his shirt back on for he hears all of his injury telling him that could of end his life for it didn't bug him much and faces to the doctor and says.

"I know doc, but I'm clear to go right?"

The doctor sighs for he gets up signing some papers and looks at Alpha and says.

"Yes Alpha you are free to go, but don't be doing anything excessive that could cause your injuries to worsen is that understood."

"Yeah doc, and thanks ill see you soon."

"Yeah, just hope not in a black bag, take care boy."

Alpha walks out of the medbay heading to the room, opening it, finding Bravo laying on his bunk bed sleeping for he just goes to grab his bag he then head on out heading to the airport. Getting on a cab he lays his head on the back seat closing his yes resting.

' Sure is late tonight… 7 months had gone by huh, 7 months living with her. She is caring, strong, and even a bit bossy haha, but I always kept my distance, not getting to involve with her, but every time I see her smile, seeing her emerald eyes showing how much she really cares for me. It only pains me that I would only hurt her. Yet again why do I even think like this, I really not cared much from a single woman, but with her its different, it's like…' for the cab as stopped Alpha pays the cab driver and gets out the car only still puzzled of his thoughts for he shakes it off for he goes inside getting ready to head on home.

-x-

February 18, 2014 Location Denver, Colorado

Alpha arriving in DIA going into the parking lot getting on his jeep starting the engine for he then takes off to the freeway heading towards his house.

After an hour and half of driving making it to the front of the house getting out of the car he grabs his black bag and looks at his wrist watch sees that its pass midnight 'I think she is asleep, shouldn't make too much noise' for he walked in front of the house opening the door slowly for the lights seemed off. Closing the door behind him quietly, he then walks upstairs to his room, putting down his bag heading towards the shower inside his room.

Once finishing taking a shower putting on his boxers, and black sweat pants on walking out of the shower room with a towel around his neck for he sat down on the bed drying his hair for then he heard a knock on his door for he knew who it was he heard that sweet voice from outside his room saying.

"Alex, are you home?"

she slowly opens his door, Fiona walked inside.

Alpha surprised of what he saw, seeing her wearing her black spandex pants, and a white tank top showing her brown cinnamon skin. Alpha stood quiet trying to finish drying his hair.

Fiona seeing Alpha sitting down on his bed without a shirt on, only having his black sweatpants she then turns red on her cheeks seeing his bare chest for she tried to say something but Alpha beat her to it.

"Hey Fiona sorry if I woke you up, have you been ok?"

She then walks a bit close to Alpha saying.

"No its ok I wasn't sleeping, I just heard your shower room going on so I wanted to check if you where home and see you were ok."

Alpha finished drying his hair he puts his towel around his neck and says to her.

"Yeah I'm alright Fiona nothing serious."

Then he gets up from the bed walks towards his drawer for Fiona sees his back, she gasped of the stitches he got, she walked slowly towards him placing her hand on his back seeing the wounds and says.

"Alex, what happened to your back?"

He sighs knowing this was coming and simply said the truth to her.

"I got hit by a mortar on my back only a few scraps of metal got me, but the doc said it was nothing serious so I'll be fine Fiona, nothing to worry about."

"But I do worry about you Alex."

Alpha stood quiet, not knowing what to say next, his heart was telling him to turn around and embrace the woman that stood behind her, but his mind said something else so he then said.

"It's getting late Fiona you should sleep, will talk more in the morning alright."

Fiona knew where this was going, every time she tried to get close to him he would always try to push her aside, but this time Fiona came in here determined not giving up she said.

"Alex, why do you always try to push me aside?"

Alpha startled of what she said he thought of saying something but couldn't come up with nothing good.

"What are you talking about Fiona, I'm not…"

"Yes you are. Every time I get close to you, you push me aside Alex!"

Alpha not knowing what to say he walks by her sitting down on his bed trying to see if she would drop it, but She was not going to just stop there, she then walked towards him standing in front of Alpha she then said.

"Alex look at me."

For he ignores her request she kept saying.

"Alex look at _me_."

Alpha hearing her say that ended lifting his face up seeing her green emerald eyes locking up with his eyes, it pain him not knowing what to say to her for then what she said shocked him.

"Alex, do you hate me. Do you not like me at all, do you not care about me, and do you not enjoy me being around this house?"

Alpha shaking his head instantly replying back to her.

"Of course not Fiona, what makes you think that?"

"Because every time I show my feelings towards you, you ignore them, always making me feel like you showing pity of me for where I…"

"It's not that Fiona!"

Alpha cut her off knowing of what she was about to say for it only made him madder of himself for he looked down ashamed saying.

"It's not that Fiona."

She looked down at Alpha showing a worry look on her face she asked.

"Then what is it Alex, why won't you let me get close to you?"

Alpha wanting to tell her the reason why, he was about to say something, but he closed his lips for then said something else.

"For what I do Fiona, knowing that I might not come back one day I would only hurt you. I don't want that to happen to you."

She then extends her arm towards his face, placing her hand under his chin lifting his face up, for then he looks at her and she puts a smile on her face saying.

"Alex, I know what you do its dangerous, I told you that, but it will not stop me from worrying about you. I care too much about you, but I always feel that you will come back home safe to me. That's why I don't want you to think that you would hurt me Alex, if I don't show you what I really feel before you would leave me, it would hurt me more than anything in the world."

Alpha looking straight at her eyes knowing she is telling the truth, he knew how much she liked him, how much he cared for him, but he wanted to know what she really felt about him what did it mean to him.

"Alex, but please tell me what really worries you, what really hurts you that you are not telling me."

He placed his hand on his face where her hand is for he said to her.

"I just don't want… I don't want to end up like my father; I don't want to end up like him hurting you in a way that I would much regret forever."

This is the first time Fiona heard Alpha talked about his father, she always thought he never met him, she than looks at his eyes are full of worry and hurt, not wanting to make the person she likes remembering sad memories she then places her other hand on his face, giving her a warm smile for him.

"I may not know your fathers past between you two, but the person I'm looking at right now, is a men that shows comfort, caring, and also love. You where not raised by him, but your grandpa, and for that reason you are what you are today."

Alpha then felt guilt in his chest knowing what she said was true, he was not raised by his father, but by his grandpa. Although knowing that he still knows that he carries the from his father, knowing that one day he might end up like him for he shakes his head and says.

"Fiona, I know but I might…"

He then stopped seeing how Fiona is leaning her head close to his for he didn't know what to do, until he felt her lips pressed against his. Feeling her warm lips from the woman he cares about for he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close for she leans closer to him, Alpha lands on his back on the bed for she is on top of him still locking lips.

Fiona need it to breath she pulled her head back to catch some air in her lungs she looks down seeing Alpha looking straight at her panting she said.

"You are you Alex, never forget that. That's why I fell in love with you."

Alpha heard what he wanted to hear he leans up, wrapping his arms around her waist again kissing her this time, with more passion than ever, Fiona was shocked at first but felt joy of happiness flowing inside of her, feeling the lips of the person she loves, she kisses back to him opening her mouth so he can explore her tongue. Alpha felt her tongue on his for he gladly wrestled with her tongue, kissing more deep in their embrace.

After a while Alpha pulled off from the kiss for both of them could catch some air he places his hand on her cheek caressing her for then he says.

"I also fell in love with you Fiona."

She smiled from the words he told her, she let a tear drop from her face, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him again pining him back on the bed, Alpha lets her attacker pin him down, he rolls her over to the side of the bed laying her back, for she was pin down and he was on top of her. She placed her hands behind his bare back feeling his scars and stitches for it didn't bug her at all, exploring his muscled figure, for she then puts him a sly smile, she said teasingly to him.

"What are you planning to do Alex?"

He then leans close to her chest, feeling her breast touching his bare muscled chest for then puts his left hand under her thighs and his right hand behind her back, reaching under her tank top, she yelp from the warm hand from Alphas touch, in her bare skin behind her, he then grins 'not wearing a bra' seeing her blush red from her cheeks, he leans close to her placing his lips to hers. For she was enjoying the passionate kiss she was receiving she raised her left leg putting it around his waist, then she gasped of the touch of Alpha feeling his strong hand grabbing her bottom, sending a shock in her body for the sensual touch he was doing. Alpha then slowly stopped kissing her lips for he trailed down to kiss her neck, hearing her moan in pleasure, he slowly carefully lifted her tank top over her head exposing her brown cinnamon skin, for she was covering her breast fully red on her face 'She is so cute when she does that' for he then leans close to her ear for then smoothly whisper to her.

"Fiona you are beautiful, there is nothing to be shy about."

Then he puts his lips with hers she the removes her hand off from her exposed chest for then he broke off the kiss to look at her figure and see her, 'beautiful, not to big, not to small but perfect, must be 34B I think or…'

"I hope you are not comparing my breast size Alex."

He looked at her laughing only having a pouting Fiona for he then leans close kissing her and said back to her.

"Yours are just perfect Fiona."

Trailing down to her chest for he could hear her heart beat, beating fast for then he placed his mouth on her right breast sucking on her brown nipple giving the satisfaction of hearing Fiona moan. For she was feeling a new pleasure she felt on her chest moaning, feeling Alphas tongue twirl around her breast, for then she felt another grab a new contact on her other chest feeling his lovers hand groping her for it was making her more and more exciting than ever.

She couldn't stand it any longer she leaned her head by his ear seducing him she said.

"I want you inside me."

Hearing her bold words, Alpha nods at her request for then he takes off his sweat pants leaving only his boxers for then turns around seeing how Fiona had removed her spandex off only wearing her black panties so she tried to cover herself with blankets feeling embarrassed. Only having it stopped for Alpha was holding it down, leaning close to her he lays her back in bed for then kisses her in her lips making her forget about her shyness, for then she wrapped her arms around his lovers neck. Alpha then slowly places his hand on her bare stomach caressing it, kissing her more passionately, his hand then goes down south hitting right between her legs, she gasped of the touch of his hand on her sacred place. Slowly and carefully he removes her panties off of her, for he could see the redness on her face for then lovingly grabs her by her thigh and slowly moved his hand down to feel her warm lips from her sacred place feeling the wetness she has around it 'She is so wet, and also she shaves too' for the then smiles and he nibbles on her neck for she enjoys the pleasure she is receiving, putting her hands on his back for then she felt another wave of pleasure going down her legs for then she could feel two fingers going inside her, going in and out of her she moans loudly feeling very hot in her body, for she moves her hips of the flow she is receiving. Feeling this pleasure she then feels something throbbing on her leg for she glimpse down seeing Alphas member fully erect, for curiosity she reached her hand towards Alphas fully erect member, she slowly pulled his boxers down for then she got a good look at it for she was surprised of his male organ.

"…its,big…"

Alpha chuckled of Fiona's comment and says.

"Will it be too much for you?"

She grins back at him.

"Well aren't you feeling cocky now?"

He laughed, so he went back and kissed her for he kept on going what he was doing before, for she then stroke his member up and down, making Alpha moan in pleasure also, they were kissing passionately she felt her body getting close to climax and asking for more than his fingers, Alpha stopped he looked straight at Fiona's emerald eyes for she knew what they both wanted, she sees his lover getting on top of her for she slowly spreads her legs for he can places himself good for him, then he stops and looks at her one more time and says too her.

"Fiona, if you want to stop now it's ok to tell me."

She was happy to hear his concern about her safety, she places one hand on his right cheek so she says to him.

"I want this Alex; I want you to be my first. So please even if it hurts me don't stop ok."

Alpha then nods on her comment placing his member right between her legs for then he slowly enters inside her for Fiona gasped in pain scratching the back of Alphas back for then he finally, having his member fully entered Fiona.

"Are you ok Fiona?"

"Yes Alex I'm fine so…" she leaned her head close to his ear and said to him in a seductive manner "…Keep thrusting inside of me until your satisfied _love_."

With those words Alpha didn't even thought twice for then he slowly started to thrust in and out of her, hearing her moan in pleasure, feeling her nails on his back pushing him downwards to keep up his paste, it didn't take long for she was screaming his name telling him to go faster and harder, so he happily replied to her request and kept on pumping the paste faster. Feeling him in and out of her, feeling her warmth inside clamping down on his member, Fiona was having the greatest pleasures she had never felt before panting for every thrust he was giving her, for she could feel her climax coming he hears his lover saying.

"Fiona I'm about too… cum!"

"Me too Alex… together, lets cum together!"

Alpha felt his climax reaching he was about to pull out for then he felt Fiona's legs wrapped on his waist pulling him down, he was about to say something to her, but she beat him to it saying to his ear.

"Inside… Cum inside me Alex!"

Giving her a couple of last thrust he then came inside her unloading his seed inside her, for Fiona felt the warm liquid hitting straight to her womb, for she bite down on Alphas shoulder climaxing in orgasms.

Both of them panting heavily Alpha drops to the left side of Fiona panting, for she then turns to face Alpha panting, putting a smile she leans close to him for he wraps an arm around her waist kissing her she says.

"I love you Alex."

He leans down lifting her head up towards him giving her a kiss on the lips and says back to her.

"I love you Fiona."

She giggled embracing him more on his bare chest for she then said.

"It took you this long to open up to me Alex."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. In the end I'm happy, so how do you feel now?"

Alpha turns around laying his bed back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling and replied back.

"I feel… Happy, loved, calm, but also feel afraid."

"Why do you feel afraid?"

"Well… that one day you might not be here with me Fiona… that one day you will get tired of what I do and leave, or put a fake smile to be with me I don't know…"

Fiona knew of his concern, for she thought it was the feeling that he might end up like his father, for she leaned forward turning his head to face her and kissed him passionately to let him know that she loved him no matter what.

"I will always be here with you Alex. You will always have my love and heart around you, either its from this house or in your mission, I just want you to know that I will always be waiting for you and showing you that my love towards you, is still pure to you Alex."

He leaned again towards her kissing her more deeply for she then gasped of the sudden poking she got in her stomach for she grins at Alpha and says in a seductive tone.

"Seems someone is ready for round two huh?"

she got to see Alpha turn red on his cheeks seeing the first time how he turns shy for then wraps her waist pulling her up towards his body, for she giggled and laughed at the playful Alpha for then he says.

"If you don't mind?"

"Oh feeling confident huh?"

"Haha, a bit, how about you take top this time."

"Que pervetido eres."

"Hahaha didn't know you like to talk dirty."

She slapped Alpha on his shoulder playfully for he laughed only sending this two in another passionate night together.

-x-

February 18, 2014 Location The Devils Mountain

"So you understand what we got to do now."

Salem was standing in the room leaning his hands on the table with some paper, and files laying around them, for the people he was talking was two people standing understanding the plan he said to them.

"So all now we just have to wait now huh?"

The voice of a cold hearted assassin said in the room for Salem just stood there looking at the paper saying back to the man.

"Yes, you try to gather as much SSC operative that are still looking for a job if not forget them, and don't you try to recruit new rookies Smiley we don't need any fuck ups that will mess out my plan."

"I'll see what I can do, just don't forget about my payments."

"Your payments will be there, don't worry about that, so for now what will this person do in the mean time?"

Salem pointing to the last remaining person in the room from the meeting for Smiley says to him.

"The kid will be going with me, trust me he is loyal to his work and good at it too."

Salem staring down at the person Smiley was saying seeing this man wearing a black mask with a red paint splatter for he says to him.

"Can you even speak kid?"

For the person just shook his head telling him no for Smiley says.

"Nah, he had his tongue cut off from him a long time ago, that's why his been so quiet and only does sign language to communicate with me."

Salem looks at him with a confused face saying.

"You. You know how to do sign language, I though you where a dumb ass idiot but I guess time do change in a men don't they haha."

The person in the black mask puts his hand behind his back, reaching for his combat knife stops for then sees Smiley puts a hand in front of him to stop his movements for he then says.

"Don't even bother kid you already lost."

For he then sees that Salem was pointing his side arm already in front of him aiming straight at his chest for he then pulls his hand off from his back and stands still for Salem laughs and says to Smiley.

"Wow this kid is good, really hot tempered huh."

"Yeah, I trained a group of SSC operative soldiers but this one came out on top then the rest of them, trained him day after day, to make it perfect, since then it became loyal to me."

"Wow impressive I didn't know you like to teach rookies at that time."

"Yeah… and also call me a dumb ass, one more time I'll be the one to put a bullet in your fucking head Salem."

Salem laughes at his comment for then puts his pistol away and looks at both of them with a serious tone and says.

"With in time this plan should work, Esteban army is good use for us, Cordova political party should be an easy and helpful resource for us, for then T.W.O. should fall in time.

Salem laughing with joy of his plan for Smiley puts a smirk under his mask, for in time their plan should go on full effect on their enemies.

**In the story I wrote what they call a lemon lol So it was my first time writing something like that so I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stealth?

September 30, 2015 Location T.W.O. Base

_'The murderer will be sentence for 25 years for life, of the murder of the_ Watson family, for the remaining family members are here present waiting for the judge to send their criminal into justice. In other news there was a treaty pass to the U.S. Government, and the Government of Mexico to aid the mayor of 'La Puerta' Mr. Juan 'Angelo' Cordova, to help his city from the drug cartel known as 'La _Guadaña' for this treaty has not been sign yet, both government seem to be interested to aid this fellow man from his struggles. Hope fully in time this treaty would be sign, this is Ashley Wong in Channel 8 news…'_

Rios turns off the TV from his room getting off from the couch heading outside his door to go straight into the Intel room 'Seems like the mayor is playing fire with fire with the cartel. Got to give it to him though, he is fighting for his people, just hope he knows what he is getting himself into' Rios walked into the room to see Houston in the room searching some information in the computer, looking to the left of the side of the room he then meets Einstein another veteran of T.W.O. wearing a Goaler mask, Rios walked up to him and says.

"So you wanted to talk to me Einstein?"

Einstein grabs some paper files he had in his desk, he walks up to Rios greeting him and hands him the papers he had in his hands.

"It's good to see you Rios, glad you are trying that new titanium steel leg to walk around."

Rios not liking the whole steel leg he is using to replace his leg that he had lost in the mission, putting it aside, and knowing that it's better than being on crutches. He looks at the file he got started reading to it carefully; once he finished scanning the files he looks up to Einstein and says.

"So these are going to be the two new recruits for T.W.O?"

"Yeah, although I believe in couple of months or next year they should be here, for I'm still doing a background check on them, but in time this two seem like they could do us some help."

Rios handing him back the files starts to walk to the table pulling a chair, for he carefully sat down he looks at Einstein and says.

"Good, in time you will talk to them to join our team, but putting that aside, what is the task from the government of Brazil want from our help?"

Houston getting off from the computer he walks up to Rios and Einstein for he then places two files down in front of them and says.

"The first file, his name is Leonardo Souza, born in Brazil, at the age of 14 he went into the Brazilian military, retired from it leaving as a sergeant at the age of 32, when he turn 39 he was able to form a group of militia soldier known as 'Maldad' portages for 'Chaos' has a small army but very heavily armed."

Rios looking at the file that Houston was talking about puts it down and says to him.

"So what did the governor told you of his location right now?"

For he shakes his head not wanting to tell him, so he took a deep breath in, he comes out and says it to them.

"Apparently he was able to take over half of the 'Favela' having his army surrounding it from top to bottom."

"Shit, how many casualties did he make taking over half of the Favela?"

"As far as the stats show, about 3 thousand death, and still counting."

Rios gritting his teeth for then looks at the other files and says to him.

"And who is the other person in the file?"

"That is Lucas Souza, that would be his little brother, nothing much really just a low thug low life for his brother give him some power to handle some of his investments of guns."

"Why do we need him then?"

Houston sighs for he says.

"Because as far as we know, we don't know which part of the Favela base his located at, so his little brother is the only one that knows where he is and what he is plotting."

"So you are telling me that we can't make a move on Leonardo, until we have our hands on his brother correct?"

"That's seems about right."

Rios slams his hand into the table frustrated.

"Fuck… do you know where his little brother is located right now?"

Houston walks up to the computer by Rios showing him the location of the target they are going to get.

"He is in Africa right now doing some business trade, who do you want to send in this mission right now?"

Rios puts both papers together for he gets off from his chair standing up looking at Houston.

"Castle and P.I. should be able to handle this situation fast and easy. Once they inform me about the location of Leonardo, I'll send in Alpha and Bravo into the Favela to execute the mission."

Houston burst out laughing at Rios comment for he knew it was coming.

"Hahaha, I'm pretty sure Bravo is not going to like this mission at all hahaha."

"He sure doesn't, besides, Alpha knows what he is doing, and this two are the best so far in T.W.O."

"Haha well let's just see if Alpha can tell his partner that he is going into the most dangerous places in Brazil, going up against a small army haha!"

-x-

September 30, 2015 Location Denver, Colorado

"Alex, your cell phone is ringing!"

Fiona yelling from the living room couch she was watching some soap operas on the television, Alpha running down the stairs making it into the living room table in time to pick up his cell phone and hears a familiar voice for he spoke up saying.

"Good Afternoon sir… I understand will be waiting for the next order sir, and yes I'll deal with Bravo sir it won't be a problem, understood, over and out."

Alpha hanging up his phone for he sets it down at the table, sitting down next to Fiona, seeing how, her hair is a bit longer to her shoulders, her emerald eyes sparkling like the night stars, sees she is wearing one of his white T-shirt, adding also that he could see Fiona's black braw under the shirt, for her lower waist notices she is wearing her pink pajamas, although she is carefree, Alphas eyes still show that she is beautiful around her.

She gently move to his side resting her head on his chest while she watches her shows, Alpha grins for he says.

"You know you could have picked up the phone and set it there while I would of come down to get it."

She rolls her eyes, moving her position lays her head on his thighs stretching her body, looking up to his face locking her emerald eyes with his light brown eyes saying.

"You told me to never pick up or touch your phone _because_ it's your work calls, so don't be putting this on me Alex."

He places his hand on her head, his fingers meddling with her smooth silky brown hair, he shakes his head with a smile 'She really has matured a bit; I knew she is a strong woman, but never though she was so prideful too…'

"Did you hear me Alex!"

Alpha snapping back from his thoughts looks down seeing Fiona pouting at him, for she thought he was ignoring her, he laughs of the sight, only having Fiona elbowing him in his gut, making Alpha wince a pain for he then slowly catches his breath back so he can take a quick action, wrapping his hands down her waist to tickle her on her sides, making Fiona burst out laughing then they started to mingle against each other.

After the both of them stopped with their playful fighting time together, Alpha was still sitting down at the couch for Fiona was now up leaning her head on his shoulder, having some thoughts of concern of the phone call he received she asks him.

"Alex, are you planning to leave again in another mission soon?"

Alpha understanding, every time he got a phone call he would leave and take a few weeks, and sometimes it took almost a whole month from missions he was sent. He wraps his right arm around her waist pulling her close to him, extending his hand under her chin lifting her face up gently he places his lips on hers, to put her worry thoughts at ease, pulling back from the kiss he smiles and says.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes and no. You still haven't answered my question Alex."

"No, I won't be going on a mission any time soon until he gives the word Fiona 'Haha she sure is bossy as ever still' now does that answer your question."

Fiona now showing a smile across her face, knowing that she might be able to spend the time she wanted on a certain day, she leans to give him another kiss to him, leaning back her head to her lovers' chest, and still smiling of joy she laughed a bit and said.

"Alex you know what next month is right?"

Alpha taking back from her comment 'Next month… wait we are in September, so next month would be October for which…'

"Alex you do know what next month is right?"

Alpha quickly responded back to the woman that was staring at him, caressing her hair said.

"Of course I know what next month is Fiona, is your birthday how would I forget 'Shit I almost forgot!' why you asking?"

Fiona knowing that he almost forgot her birthday, laughs it off for she kept on feeling her lovers fingers twirling around her hair, loving every single touch he does to her she closes her eyes remembering of a day that was special to her she said.

"Remember last year, when we both knew what we actually felt about each other that night when… you know had our lovely passion of love with each other."

Alpha leans his head back remembering that exact same night she was talking about says back.

"Yes, I remember, why are you bringing this up?"

She chuckled a bit, making Alpha putting a face of confusion.

"After that night, we asked about our likes and dislikes, then when our age came along you put the most shocking face that I could never forget haha."

Alpha sighs knowing what she is talking about, lifts his hand, stopped caressing her hair for he then leans his hand towards her exposed brown stomach lightly tickled her, making her yelp from the touch he did, feeling his fingers slowly moving side by side her stomach, loving every single wave of touch he does to her she gently places both her hands on his hand that moved in her stomach gently seductively said to him.

"Alex, I love you."

He leans down his head to lock lips with hers, Fiona feeling his lovers lips loving every single second of it for she felt her lips parting away from his only hearing him say that always makes her love him more each day and every night with him.

"I love you too Fiona."

She puts her fingers between his in her stomach she says.

"Alex, you think that well… That we would spend time together on my birthday?"

Alpha taking a moment, knowing that he might end up going on a mission before her birthday comes; he grips his hand to Fiona saying.

"Yes Fiona, I'll be there, you and me."

She smiles, feeling his grip hand between her fingers, knowing what Alpha said, meant every word of it, slowly lifting her head up turning her head to her side, locking her green emerald eyes straight to the eyes of Alpha looking straight into his light brown eyes she says.

"So Alex, what do you want to do today?"

Alpha looking at her eyes leans his head back from the sofa still looking at her, 'Wonder what she wants to do today. It's already about to be 2 pm so I guess we can go eat and go see a movie in the mall.' Alpha was about to speak, but was cut by the woman in front of him.

"Let's go to the shooting range!"

Fiona now on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck, only making him put a face of confusion for he didn't expected that answer from her.

"You sure you want to go there?"

"Yes!"

Alpha puts a grin on his face, for this is not the first time he took Fiona to the shooting range, he had taken her some time ago when he had to go practice or to update his M92, 'Should have known that by now haha' He grabs her by her waist lifting her up from the couch, making Fiona scream in laughter while she wrapped her legs around his waist still holding her arms around his neck looks down at the person she loves and says.

"So what is it Alex?"

Alpha leans his head to hers, for both of their lips touch, kissing Fiona he slowly pulled away and said to her.

"Go get ready and will head on out to the range alright. But before we go, don't you…"

He couldn't finish his sentence for she already leaped off from Alpha jumping in joy running up the stairs ignoring his words, for he lets out a sigh of the scene he saw 'Well I did tried to warn her'

-x-

September 30, 2015 Location Portland, Oregon

"Well we are here, that will be $16.50, are you sure you want to get out in this rain, don't you have a jacket or raincoat?"

Bravo reaching his wallet, turns his head looking outside of his location seeing the rain pouring down on the streets, clashing to his window, looking further outside he then remembers a honey sweet voice a long time ago that always made him smile 'I always loved the rain, although it may seem dark and blue to others, to me I could dance on the rain and never stop until my mom would yell at me to get inside haha, hey don't laugh at me!' Bravo laughed a bit, giving the money to the cab and says.

"Nah, rain to me it's like… it's like home to me."

The cab driver not knowing what he meant took his money turning back to his hand wheel, while Bravo got out of the cab, holding a boutique of red, and white roses, hears the taxi leaving his sight, he feels the rain landing on his face feeling the water drip down on him, for he keeps walking towards the area he arrived in.

After ten minutes of walking, feeling his combat boots drenched in water and mud, his black jeans soaked as well, his upper body feeling his black long sleeved soaked in water, not caring any of it, he arrived to the place he wanted to be, for he then looks down at a marble stone, kneeling down in one knee setting the roses down he smiles and says.

"Hey, it's been a while huh, well a long while I would say, and I know you must be mad at me but I had things to do and places I have to take care of. Well it's not like I can't keep things a secret with you anyways haha… You see, I joined this new job that I got, well it's not a job, job but it pays you know, anyways, my job that I'm into is called T.W.O. and yes I know it stands for number two so don't get smart with me haha… Well I'm more like a mercenary and I know you wouldn't approve but I'm doing well there, and it's for the best for the world you know, a place where there is conflict I would be there to save it, no government or laws to stop us to aid the ones that are needed. You know something else, I'm not alone either I got a partner, his name his Alpha, I can't give you his name because is classified, haha and don't you give me that pouting face either it's strictly my job not to tell my partners name so you're out of luck there… Either way, he is a good guy, I told him of my past and about you, he understood everything I been through, but he is to committed to his job, we always get sent on fucked up missions that sometimes makes me want to shoot the pendejo dead, but he is a great leader and knows what he does, although I don't say it to his face because it would only make him more pendejo as he is… Well back to me, I know that where ever you are, you are in a better place smiling down and loving the people you love around you, I'm still trying to find my path, but I know one day I'll find it, and when I do I'll come back and tell you… I still remember that night, your beautiful smile, your midnight blue eyes shining like the angels, your creamy peach skin, golden silky hair, I remember how beautiful you where in that night with me. I liked every single thing about you, but _like_ is not the proper word in this situation… I _loved_ everything about you, although I couldn't say it to you in that time, I want you to know that I love you, the day we first met and even today I loved you, I'm just sorry that I was not fast and strong enough to save you. But I know you are safe and looking down on my sexy looking face smiling down on me haha, I know I know, well it's time for me to leave, but I'll come back and visit you again ok, I promise and I won't be stranger…"

Bravo gets up and leans close to a cold marble stone and kisses it on top and looks down on it one more time and says.

"Ich liebe dich Christa, see you soon."

Bravo walks away from the tomb stone, feeling the rain still pouring down on his face, he closed his eyes smiling, feeling his body relax, feeling something to himself , knowing that he changed, while walking he felt a bump on his right shoulder, for he then snapped his eyes open looking at who or what he bumped into and looks at his side to see a short long blond haired woman, peach white skinned, her face so innocent, but notices that her left side of her eye of the face having scars, but looks at her midnight blue eyes looking straight at him, shocked of the sight he saw only making his mind go crazy he shook it off and looked at the mysterious woman and said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you there, if you excuse me."

"Wait!"

Bravo stopped feeling his right arm being held by the strange woman he bumped into turns around to look at her, seeing she is wearing a black raincoat, with black jeans, and black shoes, he looks straight at her, for the woman said.

"Are you the one that put them roses their?"

Bravo looking over her shoulder where she was pointing at Christa grave, he nodes his head and says.

"Yes, I set them there, why do you ask?"

The woman lets go of Bravos arm and stands firm holding both her hands in front of her shyly she said.

"I'm thankful for the roses you set for her and I'm sorry to hold on your arm like that, umm I'm Crystal 'Lion' Erberheart."

Bravo eyes turn wide.

"I'm her little sister."

Shocked and confused of what is happening to him, he took a step back, giving him a space between him and her, slowly controlling his thoughts he then tried to say something but couldn't, he just stood there waiting, for then he heard her keep saying.

"May I know who you are, and who are you to my sister?"

Bravo's lips moved but only ending up shut not knowing what to say first or what to do.

Crystal stood there quiet hearing the rain still pouring down between them, wondering if what she said or what she did, made the person in front of her uncomfortable, so she tried to apologize until he heard the man in front of him say.

"Your sister, she was the nicest and bravest girl I could have known, to me she was a friend… "Bravo taking a few minutes in his thoughts "…She was more than that to me, to me she was someone special in my heart."

She stood there hearing the words he said to her, for she then smiled, sort of understanding of the situation, she approached him getting close to him, moving her lips to say something only hearing the men in front of him said.

"It was nice seeing you, I'll leave you and your sister alone, take care Crystal."

Watching Bravo turn around starting to walk away, only stopping his steps hearing the woman behind him yelling.

"Please wait!"

Bravo stood where he stand, not even turning around, for she kept on saying.

"Please, I may not know who you are, but I know that you meant a lot for my sister, and I'm sure she did too to you. And for some reason I know that you are not alone so please, today would you stand by me with my sister."

Bravo hearing her words only smiling under the rain 'She sure resembles a lot to you huh Christa?' turning around looking at her midnight blue eyes he nodded his head for the woman smiled in joy walking up towards him grabbing his hand both of them walking towards Christas grave.

After a couple of minutes Bravo standing beside Crystal, looking at her he saw her head bowed low and her hands holding together praying, for Bravo just bowed his head closing his eyes 'She sure misses you Christa, your family, and me. So this was your sister you mention at that time to me, she sure is a shy one like you said haha, well just hope you hear her prayers Christa, she…'

"Umm, I'm done if you are ready to go?"

Bravo came back from his thoughts turning his head on the direction of the woman standing beside him nods his head and walks with her heading outside the cemetery.

While walking, both where quiet no one saying a word, for Crystal spoke up first breaking the ice.

"Umm, thank you again for coming, I know it must have meant a lot for her, and it meant a lot for me as well, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; it was my pleasure to have come, so it's ok."

She smiled at him, making Bravo catch her smile 'She sure haves a beautiful smile'

"May I know who you are?"

Crystal asked Bravo, making him think to tell her who he really is to her, lifting his head up looking at the sky feeling the drops land on his face for he then looks down seeing that they are close to the exit, so he said.

"You can just call me Red."

Crystal nodding of what he said, taking a few more steps, she then stopped immediately , Bravo not noticing that she stopped so he kept walking, then he heard her say behind him.

"John Redfield?"

That made him stop instantly also making him turn around towards her, seeing her eyes for she kept going.

"You are John Redfield right?"

Not wanting to answer, it made him think that she would hate him for causing his sister death, causing the only sibling she loved and cared, only having it taken away from her from his sins his mistakes, so he stood quiet feeling the rain getting colder in his skin.

"You are him right?"

He didn't respond back for she got closer to him.

"You are John Redfield back in Africa in 07 yes?"

Still standing quiet, she got even closer to him now standing face to face, only this time she yelled at him.

"Please tell me you are him!"

"Yes."

She became wide eyed, making Bravo facing the ground griping his hands into a fist, waiting for the worse to come, expecting the hate and curses he disserves, but only having him feel something warm wrapped around his chest, shocked to feel a hug from her not knowing what to do he then heard sobs of crying from her.

"I-I am glad I got to meet you, I really am."

"Y-you are not mad at me?"

She shakes her head saying.

"No, my sister told me a lot about you in her letters, she said how you always made her smile, laugh, and make her happy, she cared so much about you, that one day she would introduce me to you. But hearing of what happened that day of the incident, I always wanted to meet the person she talked about, knowing that he might be alone again, because I knew he was hurting more than any other out there, and I'm glad that tonight I got to meet my sister friend."

Bravo not understanding for he tried to say something but she kept going.

"She told me things about you, just that you were always alone in the world, that you struggle a lot in life, but that she was happy that your fate ended up meeting her, she told me that, the only thing she ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Bravo eyes turn wide eye hearing that the last words of what she said, making him remember a similar sentence like that. Still hearing her cry in his chest he wanted to hug her back to cheer her up, but he was doubting himself for he places his right hand on top of her head, trying to think of what to say to her, what he could say to make her feel better but in his mind he was able to say.

"Thank you."

Crystal slowly calmed herself of what he said, slowly she unwrapped her arms around him, taking a step back to take a good look at Bravo she could see his eyes are dripping in tears, but not knowing if it was the rain or his tears but she feels that he is calm and relaxed, seeing his face smiling down on her hearing him say.

"Thank you… It seems that… I have another person that cares for me."

Rubbing her eyes from the tears she shed, slowly lifting her head up, locking her midnight blue eyes at him, she gently gave him a warm smile and said.

"The people that care for you will always be around to help you, my sister and me will always and gratefully be with you to guide you in the right path."

Bravo smiled only laughing a bit, having Crystal confused of his little laughter, thinking of what was funny of what she said, for he then said.

"She use to say that to me haha, hope you are not mad of me laughing but it's true, she used to say that to me, well I believe its late and cold I'll call you a cab that he will send you home safe."

She nods her head for they both walked outside the cemetery, waiting for a cab to pass by. Minutes have passed and Bravo notices that she keeps medaling her fingers, like she tried to say something but didn't bother to say anything 'Damn, she really is a big time shy girl' he sighs and says.

"You know, why not go get something to eat, I know I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"Ye- Yes, I'm hungry."

"Good, I'll let you pick because I hardly know this area at all, and it will be on me ok, and here is the taxi."

The taxi driving by parking in front of Bravo and Crystal, for Bravo opens the door for her she shyly smiled and thanked Bravo getting inside the cab, Bravo slowly put his left foot inside, but stopped to look over his shoulder having one more look at the cemetery he smiled 'Is this a message or something from you, because if it is, it was not cool to surprise me like that you know haha… Later Christa' getting inside the cab they drove off.

After a few blocks in the streets, Crystal told the taxi driver of the location to get some great burgers she eats, having a small conversation between Bravo and Crystal both talking about their likes and hates of food, hobbies, shows, and past times. While talking Bravo then felt his phone vibrate for he then reaches his phone to only receive a text message from Alpha.

_'Hey Bravo. Don't want to keep you waiting so to cut this short, Rios called for a mission and we are both going to Brazil, into the Favela going against a small army which they say its heavily armed, so be ready when he calls alright'_

Bravo griping his phone, slightly cracking it, Crystal catching the anger from him she slowly and softly said to him.

"Umm, is everything alright Red?"

Bravo un-griping his phone, putting it away he calmed himself and said to her.

"Yeah its fine Crystal and you don't have to call me Red, you can call me John, and it's just a text I received from an asshole 'that I might end up fucking killing him!'."

"Oh, ok, well hope you feel ok… John."

Bravo catches Crystal cheeks turn lightly red from her peach white skin, for he smiled and said.

"You know, it's funny and cute to see you blush when you are so shy haha."

She didn't say a word; it only made her cheeks only redder for Bravo laughing a bit more forgetting of the text of his partner, focusing on Crystal he kept on smiling for the both of them kept on talking to each other.

-x-

September 30, 2015 Location Denver, Colorado

"Fiona, you're not still mad are you?"

Fiona ignoring Alpha, looking away from him, looking at the window of the view inside the car, while Alpha shakes his head says.

"You know, next time we can go back but this time just for fun if you want?"

"And what fun would that be. Next time I'll win, just watch Alex!"

Fiona now looking at Alpha, for she lost against Alpha on a shooting contest only ending up bad for her and good for Alpha, she crossed her arms and continue saying.

"Just because you are used with your pistol, while I'm barely getting the hang of it."

Alpha sighed knowing this would come up, he shakes his head still looking at the road taking a few minutes of silence to see if she would calm down, but knowing her she wouldn't so he said.

"Fiona, I been learning how to shoot since when I was a kid, my grandpa used to teach me when he could, and I always kept practicing day after day with him, then joining the Army and Special Forces I got even better… What I'm trying to say is that I got years of experience while you only have a year of experience, so please don't be mad, you will get better in time."

Fiona still had her arms crossed, for she sighed placing her right hand on Alphas thigh, making him look at her, she smiled for him and said.

"I know Alex, and I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like to lose, I just want to be like you, be someone you can admire and not always depending on you, and also it's always cute when you talk about your past of you and your grandpa, it's always touching."

Alpha places his hand where she placed hers, holding her hand feeling his fingers on hers, he smiles shaking his head and says.

"I know you don't like to lose Fiona, you like to challenge yourself to improve to become better, and so don't be sorry ok… And yes I know you find it touching so don't rub it haha, but also Fiona believe it or not…" Alpha arrived at the house turns off the car and turns his head to look at her emerald eyes. Raising his hand to caress her right cheek he continued "You're the woman I admire the most when I come back home, knowing that I got someone waiting for me, knowing although she thinks she depends on me, I'm the one that depends on her, for she is the one that open a new chapter in my life knowing she would always be here with me in good or bad she would love me."

Fiona hearing every word he said, making her leap over to wrapped her arms around his neck placing her lips against his, kissing him passionately, Alpha a bit surprised he pulls her waist towards him feeling her breast on his right chest, kissing her back. While kissing he felt a water drops roll down his face, Fiona slowly pulled away from the kiss, he sees her slowly dropping a few tears from her emerald eyes she places her hands on his face making sure he stays eye contact with her she says.

"I will always love you Alex, Te amo mucho."

He smiled leaning his head to kiss her again only he stopped for he felt his phone vibrate for he then reaches for his phone, checking that he got a text message from Bravo.

_'Fuck you and Rios, both of you can go and suck a dick and die you mother fuckers pinches putos!'_

Alpha laughed from the text he got, for Fiona wondering what was so funny she says.

"So who was it?"

"It was Bravo my partner I told you about he got mad of what I texted him of the mission we are going to go when we get called."

"What did he say?"

"He just simply said to me to die haha."

"Well I don't think that will happen, _babe._"

Alpha looking at her while she was looking at him in a seductive matter he smirked and moved his hand to her waist saying in a playful tone.

"Babe huh, well what made you come up with lover names huh?"

She slowly un-wrapped his hand offs her waist, opening the door of the car she said back to him in the same tone.

"Well what might you be talking about _love_ don't you think being outside it's a bit cold out here, while we can be warm inside."

She got out of the car Alpha still locking his eyes on her, for she seductively knew that he was still watching her, she moved her hips side by side heading towards the door, she turn her head seeing Alpha getting out the car slowly still looking at her. She open the door to only giving him one more teasingly look she winked at him while she closed the door behind for Alpha walked faster towards the front door, he griped the door handle 'What did I do to have such a wonderful woman like her in my life' opening the door he entered inside. Closing the door behind him turning his head he then received a white T-shirt hitting his face, removing the shirt off from his face he then turns to the living room having the woman she loved having her black bra exposed to him, she then slowly places her hands on her blue jeans towards her front waist, slowly un-button her jeans pulling them a bit down for she twirl around having her half bottom exposed of her wearing her black lace panties. She turn her head showing Alpha her brown cinnamon back skin she seductively said to him.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help me _love._"

Alpha smirks removing his blue T-shirt, having his black tank top on walking towards her, places his hands on her waist, making Fiona gasped of the hands of his lovers fingers touching her skin, giving her goosebumps. Looking down she sees her lover slowly and playfully pulls down her jeans down, for she lifts her legs to have them removed from her, she turns her body towards him, only having her underwear left, Alpha pulls Fiona close to him with his left arm around her waist, feeling her skin, and her breast touch his chest, his right hand smoothly touching her hair. Alpha smoothly caressing her back and her hair, it only made Fiona want more. She feels his muscles around his arms of how much he loves and cares for her, she slowly places her hands on his tank top, and carefully lifts it up removing it off from him, now having him exposed of his naked bare chest showing his scars she smiles and says.

"I never get tired of seeing you like this."

He slowly moves his right hand from her hair towards her back of her skin, giving him more satisfaction hearing Fiona gasped of pleasure he smirks and says.

"I never get tired of seeing your beautiful body and…" he un-hooked her bra having it fall on the ground he pulled her close to his chest feeling her breast pressed against his chest leaning his head towards her neck playfully bite down her neck, lifting his left hand gropes her right breast only having her moan in pleasure, feeling her hands and fingers behind his back pressing down on him, telling him to keep going , he pulled off from her neck to nibble on her ear hearing her again moan continued "Hearing you moan in pleasure makes me want you more."

She leans her lips towards his, kissing him more deeply, trying to make him open his mouth, for he gladly did and now having her tongue playfully fighting for dominance against his, but only having her lose for she gave in feeling his tongue around hers making her moan and gasp for air, Alpha pulled away looking at her, only having Fiona smirking seductively she leaned her head to his ear and whisper to him.

"I'm yours and only yours Alex, so you can do whatever you want with me, my _love_."

Having Alpha pinning her towards the couch, Fiona wrapping her legs around her lovers waist hearing Alpha say.

"Hope you don't mind me being a bit rough."

Fiona giggled of Alphas comment she put her hand on his cheek and said.

"Be as rough as you want with me Alex; make me only yours and no one else."

She placed her right hand on his cheek looking at his lovers eyes she said.

"I love you."

Alpha kissed her and said.

"I love you too Fiona."

-x-

October 7, 2015 Location T.W.O. Base

_"Rios, Castle here, our mission was a success, the objective talked, sending you the information and coordinates now, we are waiting for pick up."_

"Understood Castle, sending a chopper in your location right now, wait for pick up, over."

_"Understood Rios, over and out."_

Rios looks at Houston and says.

"Get Amp ready, Alpha, Bravos mission is a go, got it."

"Understood Rios."

Houston walks off from the Intel room leaving only Rios in there, Rios gets off from his seat and walks up towards the phone dialing he sighs 'It took them a week to get this guy, and now I know his brother is alerted of the situation, as much it pains me they still have to go, for this mission is going to be another step for them, just hope I'm making the right decision here'

-x-

October 7, 2015 Location Denver, Colorado

"Yes sir, Understood I'll be there in the next flight sir, over and out."

Alpha hanging up the phone, he places his on top of his counter desk, grabs his M92 pistol and starts to pack his stuff in his black bag only having him stop feeling a hand on his left shoulder, he slowly places his hand on the hand he had on his shoulder not turning around he said.

"I'm sorry."

The hand he was holding slowly makes his body to turn around to look at the woman she loves; she wrapped her arms around his chest leaning her head towards his chest she says.

"I know, just promises me that you will be safe alright, come back home."

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her on top of her head he says.

"I promise Fiona, besides your birthday is coming soon, and I wouldn't miss it."

Making her giggle, knowing he is trying to cheer her up, she lifts her head up, reaching towards his lips, she kissed him and says.

"Well you better hurry then."

"And if don't?"

"Then you can expect the greatest ass kicking of your life Alex."

Alpha smirked making him laugh a bit knowing that she would make his life a living hell when she gets mad, so he leaned down kissing her lips, he lifts her up making her laugh in joy he looks at her innocent face and says.

"I promise Fiona."

"I love you Alex."

"I know you do."

"Haha you are so full of yourself."

-x-

October 4, 2015 Location Unknown

"What do you want kid!"

Smiley yells at the black mask with splatter red paint only holding a phone on his right hand extending it towards him for he yanked it out of his hands putting it to his ear only hearing a voice he can recall.

"Smiley I got you a target to get."

Smiley giving an evil grin on his face says.

"So who is my target?"

"I'll send you his coordinate right now check your laptop."

Smiley searching for his laptop, finds it opening it sees a file on the screen, rolling the mouse clicks on the file for a picture and a bio of the target pops up.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Says on the phone hearing in the back ground a bits of laughter of Salem

"I believe it is, hope this is something you can handle."

"This is nothing Salem, I'm only worried about my payment, and if you want this done, I want my payment to be double."

"Double!"

Salem yelling through the phone hearing the demands of Smiley only having Smiley smirk.

"Think about it Salem, who else can do a mission like this, the way I see it, you only have me."

Taking a few minutes of silence in the other end of the phone, only hears a sigh from Salem saying.

"Fine double the payment it is you selfish asshole, but I want him alive and I want something that would break him, if you know what I mean."

Smiley grins wider laughing a bit for he then says.

"Oh, I think I got something for that."

"Good, call me when you get it done, I'll send you the location where you will send them when you get him alive."

"Understood."

Hanging up the phone he places it down and looks at his fellow partner and says.

"Hope you are ready _Shadow_, this is going to be the real deal, do you understand."

The kid now known as Shadow grabs his gun holding it close to his chest nods to Smiley letting him know that he is ready, for he smirked pulling his mask down and says.

"Good because this is going to be one hell of a kidnapping."

-x-

October 7, 2015 Location T.W.O. Base

Alpha arrived to the base, so he went straight into his room to wait for the debrief of the mission, once he reached his room opening it he spots a face he is familiar that was sitting down at the couch watching TV, he waves his hand up saying.

"What's up Bravo, how you been this days?"

Bravo turns his head to Alpha waves his hand up giving him a peace sign he says back to his partner.

"I been well, actually better than ever if say so myself."

Alpha sets his black bag down on top of the table pulling out pieces of his M92 pistol for he starts to assemble them and says.

"Really that's a first, that's good for you man, and have you heard anything of this mission we are going to be sent yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, and no I have not heard of your stupid fucking new mission that we are going to be send you dick."

Alpha laughed from his partners comment finished assembling his pistol he grabs a chair and sits down and says back.

"You are not still mad at me for accepting another mission from Rios are you?"

Bravo gets up from the couch walks towards the fridge, and pulls out a cold beer pops it open takes a quick swig and looks at his partner and says.

"No man, I'm not mad, just knowing that you would always get on your knees on Rios retarded request for mission accepting them like a bitch while I don't even have no opinion in this, I can give two fucks about you two putos."

"Hahaha wow, where is this negativity coming from Bravo haha."

"When I became your partner in day one."

"Wow that long huh, must mean I'm special for you to keep having me as your partner huh?"

Bravo laughed a bit for he walked close to his partner padding him in the shoulder saying.

"Don't get so full of yourself pendego haha."

Alpha and Bravo laughing amongst them self's talking about what bring in the mission, what was new for them, until they heard their door open seeing a man they respect they both stand at attention for Rios walked inside.

"Well its good you two are here, but let's get down to business and listen up."

Rios walked in front of them showing them a picture of the target they have to get.

"This is your target, his name is Leonardo Souza, born in Brazil, at the age of 14 he went into the Brazilian military, retired from it leaving as a sergeant at the age of 32, for when he turn 39 he was able to form a group of militia soldier known as 'Maldad' portages for 'Chaos' any questions?"

Alpha spoke up first.

"Sir, what are we expecting once we enter the favela, and how many soldiers does he have?"

Rios worried of this sort of situation was going to happen he flips the file saying to them.

"Expect what you have seen in your missions, these soldiers are not to be messing around understood, they are trained and they have over 300 soldiers in the Favela so just go…"

"Over 300 fucking soldiers are you out of your fucking mind!"

Bravo cut off Rios to find out he was going up against heavy equipment which didn't bother him at all, but hearing how much soldiers they were going up against shocked him the most.

Alpha a bit surprised also stood quiet for he kept on hearing his partners' outburst.

"Come on Rios, yeah going to Brazil sounds exciting and all but going up against 300 fucking soldiers that are semi trained by a veteran soldier, and you are only going to send us two against them, that's just fucking pushing it man!"

Rios griping the file knowing that this was also going to happen he walked close to Bravo face to face and sets down the file down and says.

"Look Bravo I understand that this mission is suicide, but if we send two more T.W.O. operatives to get only one objective this could only end up in a bloodbath, this is not like Thailand, when you had to fight a few soldiers. This is something that you two can do, so either you do it Bravo or you can turn in your gear and walk away, while few innocent people die in the Favela because you were to afraid to do anything!"

Bravo griping his hand into fist staring down at Rios, while Rios was doing the same, both ready and waiting to see who would give the first blow. Alpha standing in attention takes in a deep breath and spoke out loud to stop the two raging man in this room.

"We will do it sir!"

Bravo turns to his partner wide eye of what he just heard, Alpha kept on saying.

"We will take this mission sir, give us the coordinates of Leonardo whereabouts and we will take him down sir!"

Rios looking at Alpha loosens his temper for he hands him the coordinates to him, takes a step back and says to them both.

"You guys will not be alone out there, you guys will have eyes in the sky by me and Houston, Amp will be there when you two have executed your mission. Know this too if you guys are to fail, and if you guys are trapped in there, I'm only to have a few choices of…"

"We know what we signed up sir; you don't have to say no more."

Alpha cut of Rios, knowing the consequences of T.W.O. if we where killed or captured in a mission, not taking any regrets, he still looked at Rios letting him know that it will be alright, Rios nods his head to him so he said.

"Good luck out there, see you guys when you get back."

Rios walked out of the room leaving both Alpha and Bravo alone for Alpha turn around to grab his gear, although his partner was not done saying what he had to say in his opinion.

"What the fuck Alpha, are you that fucking crazy to go out there or is this something you just want to show off to T.W.O., because if that's what it is you can go on by yourself cabron!"

Alpha having his back on Bravo, while he puts his M92 behind his back and reaches to grab ammo says back to his partner.

"Bravo, you know I'm not doing this to show T.W.O. anything, tell me something partner, why did you joined in the first place, was it the money, the guns, to kill, what was it that you actually joined in Bravo?"

Bravo still had his hand gripped into a fist, looking at Alpha wanting to hit the man in the back of his skull, for only having him take a deep breath inside his chest relaxing his anger loosing up his griped hand, lets out the air he took and says to him.

"At first it was for the money, but it was something more than that, in the beginning it was probably the answer to my fucked up life I did knowing that I could die faster if I joined."

Both man not saying a word, for Alpha hearing his partner comment trying to understand his reason, while Bravo said something else.

"But now I don't want that, joining T.W.O. they put me up with a complete stranger to become my partner and in time he became the only good friend I could trust and I can rely on. This asshole was able to change me and for that I was able to understand my path, I want to make a difference, I want to help the world for the kids could have a better future I had, that's the reason that keeps me going."

Alpha smirks understanding, turning around to look at his partner he says back to him.

"Then you know I have the same feeling, I want to make a difference for the people that are needed out there while their governments stand and do nothing about it, we make a difference, and this is why I joined just like you did now."

Bravo nods his head for he walks up to his partner and extends his hand to him for Alpha shakes his hand both man agreeing, Alpha says to his partner.

"So I'm guessing I'm the asshole that changed you huh?"

Bravo laughed saying.

"Hahaha yeah you are the biggest asshole that change me."

"Awww are you getting soft on me Bravo?"

"Shut the fuck up you dick."

"Hahaha alright well lets gear up and get ready to go we don't want to let this guy breathing any longer."

"Hell yeah oh and check this shit out bro!"

Bravo going to top bunk bed grabs his M4 rifle only this time it seems Bravo had some new upgrades. Alpha eyeing the rifle he sees says to his partner.

"What is that under the barrel?"

Bravo gives him an evil smirk and says.

"Oh this baby right here, well this beauty is nothing more than what my boy Mr. Montana would say…" Bravo squads his legs low and mimic the movie saying "…Say hello to my little friend!"

Alpha sighs knowing he would say something like that says back to his partner.

"Do you even know how to use the damn thing?"

Bravo stands still thinking, only making Alpha more worried of his answer, so Bravo just said.

"Umm no, not really I did use a mortar back in Thailand so it should be simple right?"

Alpha face palms his head, shaking in disbelief said to his partner.

"Yeah simple, just don't fucking use that thing when I'm around alright."

"Hahaha are you scared Alpha."

"Yeah I'm scared of the dumbass that would blow us up for not knowing how to use it."

"Yeah huh well… Hey who you calling a dumbass!"

"Just go and gear up."

-x-

October 8, 2015 Location Brazil, Favela

"On my mark."

Alpha said to his partner, both of them sneaking behind two guards guarding the entrance of the location, Alpha pulling his combat knife out of his back, while his partner does the same, he looks at his partner while Alpha looks at him nodding his head to approve the execution.

Alpha covers the enemy mouth with his left hand, surprising his enemy but it didn't last long for the soldier soon felt his throat getting cut by Alphas blade, gargling from his own blood trying to breath feeling his lungs drowning by his own blood, within seconds rolls his eyes backwards dropping dead instantly.

Bravo covers the other soldiers with his mouth, the enemy trying to fight back but only feeling his chest getting pierced by his blade, Bravo kept on stabbing him five times, releasing his hand from his mouth only seeing the body dropped dead on the ground.

"Was that really necessary?"

Alpha said while Bravo cleans his blade by rubbing it on his shoulder sleeve and says back to his partner.

"What this. That was nothing man, I could have killed this poor bastard in many other ways that not even his own mother would have recognize him."

Alpha shakes his head pulling out his rifle; while his partner does the same only this time Alpha pulls his silencer putting it on signaling his partner to do the same only having his partner sighing saying.

"Do we really need this shit, every time we end up doing some stealth mission we end up getting discovered anyways."

"Yes and you have no other option, and also it's because they always find you that we always end up getting caught."

Bravo pulling his silencer, putting his MG-40 away getting his M4 putting on the silencer shaking his head.

"And you had to pick the fucking night to do this mission too, you turning into more of a dick than Rios."

Alpha laughed a bit lifting his rifle to his chest and says back to his partner.

"Come on the more we wait we are sure going to get found out because of your nagging."

"What the fuck ever man, just hurry the hell up boy scout."

Alpha taking point, moves forward into the streets, looking at his surrounding trying to hear any movements from the enemy close by, but hears the noises from further up a head of them.

Seeing some bright lights up head in the end of the street, he signals his partner to keep moving but quietly, getting close to the corner of the street, Alpha leans his back in the corner of the wall feeling his partner tapping him in the shoulder, knowing that his right behind him, he leans his head to see what's in the corner.

Alphas eyes turn wide eye clinching his teeth 'Fuck not what I wanted to see' he puts his right hand on his ear piece to radio Rios.

"Sir, we got enemies heavily guarded in our location any other routs to take?"

_"I'm searching Alpha hold on… We found another rout but it would take longer from the rout you are in."_

"Understood sir, we will take it what are the coordinates?"

_"Behind Bravo there is an alley that should take you two blocks up ahead, but be warned Alpha at the end of that alley is four soldiers up ahead two on top of a building and two on the bottom street."_

"Rodger sir, over and out."

Alpha turns around walking at the corner of the alley taps his partner at the back to let him know to move out, while walking Bravo watching the back for Alpha guarding the front, both not seeing any sort of enemy around making it at the end of the alley Alpha stand behind the corner of the wall and takes a peek seeing the two soldiers in the ground looking straight not seeing him, but not getting any visual on the two on the roof. He turns around to face his partner and says.

"I got visual on two but I can't find the other two on top."

"So what the hell you want me to do?"

Alpha looks around to see what he can do, stops grins under his mask pointing his finger on the emergency ladder that his hanging half way in the wall says.

"You are going to top."

Bravo shakes his head.

"Alright give me a boost then."

Alpha stands behind the wall leans his back squads down getting ready for his partner, Bravo rushes putting his left leg on his thigh while he lifts his right one having Alpha having both of his hands lifting him up to the ladders Bravo catching the rails now climbing up, Alpha gets back at the corner of the wall locking on the two targets hears his partner radioing him.

_"I got visual on the two targets, on your mark."_

"Understood."

Looking at the two soldiers, grips his rifle tighter breathing calmly, feeling his muscles relaxed takes one more look at them, slowly but fast pulls out of cover pulling his rifle up to his shoulder aiming down in his sights, seeing the two soldiers catching Alpha aiming at them. Only having one of them watching now for the soldier on his right side drops dead on the ground with a bullet in his head, having the soldier slowly hesitated now looking back at Alpha feeling a bullet going threw his throat having him land on his knees dropping his rifle, instantly covering his throat with his hands to stop the bleeding but having his shooter in front of him standing above him seeing a M92 silencer aiming at his head only hearing a quick shot before ending up dropping on the ground dead.

"Clear."

Alpha radioed his partner standing at the two dead corpses reloads his rifle.

'Thud, thud'

Alpha instantly dropped into one knee aiming his sights at the sound of the location he heard only having him see a dead soldier on the floor with his cranium splattered from the impact of the ground gets up hearing his partner radio him.

_"Up here is clear also."_

Alpha sighs rubbing his eyes under his mask radios his partner.

"Bravo what type of stealth don't you understand here?"

Bravo responded back to his partner in an anger tone.

"It's not my fault that the bodies fucking fell forward instead of going backwards blame that on physics pendejo!"

"Whatever, you see anything up ahead?"

_"Hold on… Yeah but it doesn't seem we will get anywhere there either."_

"Why what is it?"

_"Well let's just say they have two MMG, about twenty armed soldiers with heavy rifles, and two heavy gunners."_

"Damn."

Alpha walking out of the street towards the right side kneeing down outside a abandoned store looks around not seeing anyone looks straight ahead 'We can't keep going around, it would only waist time and soon they are going to find the dead bodies, there has to be a way' he radios Rios.

"Sir, how far are we to our target?"

_"If you keep going straight into the northern east you are 5 miles away Alpha."_

"Rodger sir, over and out."

Alpha sees his partner on top of the building waving at him waiting for his partners' orders. He sighs knowing that there is only one way to go through and it wouldn't be pretty so he gets up and walks to the other side of wall where his partner is he takes a look to see and sees the two MMG automobiles with the soldiers walking separately around, most holding AK-47s and FALs 'Shit to much fire power here' then notices some barrels at the end of the corner by some soldiers near them, his idea rushes straight into his head that he radios his partner.

"Bravo I want you to aim your grenade launcher and aim it at the far left side from our position alright."

_"Understood Alpha."_

Bravo aims his new launcher aiming it to the farthest corner, he grins under his mask and pulls the trigger only hearing a quick 'thump' only ending up with.

'Boom!'

Hearing the soldiers scream in pain of the blast, feeling the flames burning into their skin ending up screaming louder making the enemy soldiers run straight towards them, Alpha signals his partner to get down from the roof immediately jumps down to one of the tents and makes it down the ground taping Alpha in the shoulder letting him know he is right behind him, he looks and sees all the soldiers running in the direction of the blast having the MMG moving in the same direction 'Alright its clear' he taps his partner for Alpha went running across the street making it to the other side while his partner follow behind him only ending up hearing a voice in the distance.

"Oinimigo está lá!"

An enemy soldier was able to spot both of them running across having some of the soldiers aiming straight at them they all squeezed the trigger sending multiple bullets towards them.

Hearing the bullets gazing them by Alpha made it into cover while his partner followed behind laughing at the situation while Alpha looks at him not knowing what the hell was so funny he yells at his partner.

"What the hell is so funny to you now!"

Bravo taking out his silencer from his M4 laughed saying.

"Hahaha see what fucking stealth mission!"

Alpha shakes his head knowing that Bravo was right all along but doesn't admit it so he puts it aside, for now they had bigger issues to deal with, leaning close to the corner he sees that the two MMG are turning around and being where they are, they are only easy targets for the enemy to take.

"Bravo, run now!"

Alpha yelling at his partner for he does the same they run up the street hearing the soldiers sirens going on now knowing they have nowhere to hide.

"Rios we had been compromised, I repeat we had been compromised!"

Alpha stops signaling his partner to run to the right side of the alley, both running hearing some bullets by pass them behind them, kept on running.

_"I read you Alpha; we see you on our screen in two blocks turn left there should be a weapons storage in one of the houses."_

"Which one sir!"

_"We don't have the information yet Alpha."_

'Just fucking great!' Alpha kept running seeing the left turn that Rios said to him signals his partner to make the turn, both of them running from the soldiers Bravo yells out to his partner.

"Alpha we can't keep fucking running for ever man!"

"I fucking know that Bravo!"

Alpha yelled back looking around to see a possible way to get the upper hand from the enemy, he catches a glimpse of an riffle stocks and ammo boxes he stops, making Bravo stop also thinking of what his partner is doing, now sees Alpha running at full force knocking the door wide open landing on the floor turns around seeing Bravo closing the door behind them.

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now!"

Bravo a bit irritated knowing that they are well aware that soon they are going to get surrounded. But Alpha was not paying attention to his frustrated partner for he was scanning in the room only then grins under his mask walking towards a box he reaches to grab what's inside it pulling out what made Bravo to shut up and grin also.

"Hahaha now this should _change _things around now!"

Alpha hands him the item he hold to his partner grabing another one.

"Yeah couldn't agree more, only just be careful of how much you set around alright this are not fucking toys Bravo."

"Como chingas, like if I would blow us up using claymores you dick."

Alpha staring at his partner only making Bravo sigh and says.

"Fine maybe I would set some bombs up that might kill us but I know my shit alright."

"Good now grab what you can carry alright and set some inside this building fast, we don't want to get trap inside here."

"On it."

After two minutes Bravo set the claymores set inside the armory and adding more to the fire by the barrels they found inside, Alpha checking the coordinates of their targets sees that they are not that far from him.

"Bravo its only 4 miles more to get to him, seems that he still there so we are going to split up lure the other soldiers out of our range and meet here in this location."

Bravo catches the coordinates that his partner showed him, grabbing a few more claymores they both head on out towards the back of the armory Alpha already taking a step going towards an alley, stops feeling his right shoulder getting griped seeing his partner hand there Bravo says.

"See you at the location Alpha."

Alpha nods to his partner understanding his concern responds back to his partner.

"See you there Bravo."

-x-

Both men running in different direction, for minutes had gone by only feeling that the minutes turn into hours, Alpha spots three soldiers up ahead of him not noticing his presence, he pulls out his M92 pistol aiming it straight at the closes target he saw pulls the trigger quickly sending a bullet straight into the back of the man skull splattering the blood into one of the soldiers face catching him off guard. The one soldier that noticed his partner getting splattered in blood turns around to see only a black mask and a white strips, turning wide eye only feeling a sharp pain in his right cheek, feeling a punch of the man in front of him tried to swing his left to Alphas face, only blocked by Alphas left arm now head butting the man in the face, breaking his nose only flooding in blood now, only giving the wounded soldier rage for he quickly brings his head down to confront his attacker only ends up quick feeling a sharp cold blade into his abdomen, Alpha piercing the blade deeper and quickly pulling the blade out for he then confronts the last remaining soldier only having him on his knees begging for mercy to spare his life.

Alpha putting his blade away hearing the soldier he stabbed drop dead on the cold floor, for now seeing the last soldier crying, begging to be spared 'He don't even look like he is even twenty' Alpha pulling his M92 sees the man lifting his face, seeing him straight into his eyes, Alpha pulls the slide of his barrel pointing it at him says.

"Sorry, it's just business."

Squeezing the trigger, only seeing the soldier he killed now faced the cold floor sideways dripping blood from his head lowers his pistol 'Well, got to keep moving, Bravo shouldn't be far from the location now at least…'

"Você vaimorrer desgraçado!"

Only having Alpha snap from his thoughts sees a fist landing straight into his face mask knocking him over to the ground dropping his pistol to the ground, quickly getting up seeing his attacker grips his fist 'Fuck didn't know they had this big people here'

The man standing before Alpha was a tall soldier no more than 6'6, muscular from his upper body making Alpha look small at his presence but what worried more what that the soldier was holding a combat knife in his left hand, Alpha standing alerted of his surrounding 'Cant pull out my rifle or my shotgun, he would stab me before I can even pulled them out' Alpha clenches his teeth knowing that the only way to face him quick and fast was a knife combat, putting his hand behind his back grabing his combat knife looks at the soldier and says.

"Either you give up, or you can just die here."

The soldier lifts his knife pointing the blade at Alpha.

"Você vaimorrer aqui maldito gringo!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

**I would like to thank for your guys reviews I'm really glad this story is turning out to be good much appreciated thank you, and also like to add for the other new followers, Lunetta The Wind Goddess to follow and to add this story as a favorite, and Sacaen Knight to follow.**

**Yes I know it's not done lol the other part is until next time, I really wanted to keep going but I just felt it would be too LONG lol so I decided to add something more for Bravo my brain was just full of crazy ideas that i came up with Crystal, so this chapter is part 1 out of 2 soooo you guys just have to read to find out what will happen :D**

**And as you see I might not update weekly or monthly I'll update when I can because of my work and well me just getting home and sleep lol so I will try to update at least twice a month or as soon as possible lol it all depends how my brain is so hope you guys liked this chapter, if anything please message me, Review and let me know what you think so everyone take care and be safe.**


End file.
